Harry et le fardeau de la Mort
by clems17
Summary: Harry Potter est mort. Il est passé par l'arcade du département des mystères. Mais Est-ce la fin de tout ? N'y a-t-il pas une porte de sortie ? Le jeune homme sera aidé par la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé. Tous les persos (sauf quelques uns que je préciserais en début de chapitre) appartiennent à l'univers Harry Potter de J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Il faisait noir. Vraiment noir.

Si noir que même ses cheveux ébène semblaient clairs en comparaisons. Enfin ils l'auraient été s'il y avait eu suffisamment de lumière pour s'en rendre compte.

Ce qui ressortait de ce lieu totalement sombre était un sentiment d'oppression et de résignation mêlée.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé…

_Quelques instants plus tôt, département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre_

Une bataille mouvementée.

_Sa _première bataille. Une bataille qu'il n'avait pas désirée, n'étant lui-même venu que pour son parrain.

Jamais il n'aurait voulu que ses amis les plus chers soient ainsi mis en danger par des Mangemorts sans scrupules.

Non. Même Harry Potter, le Survivant, n'était pas assez imbu de lui-même pour se croire au dessus des évidences de ce monde. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu en dire un certain professeur de potions.

Et risquer sa vie, au final, pour rien, si ce n'est un globe de verre, était une idiotie.

Quel était donc l'intérêt de cette prophétie que tout le monde se disputait ? Il n'avait même pas pu l'entendre, tant le vacarme alentour était assourdissant.

Ses yeux émeraudes observaient la scène avec circonspection. Soit, l'ordre du Phénix était arrivé pour les sauver, mais pourtant ce mauvais pressentiment ne semblait pas s'effacer. Pire il s'accroissait.

Et cette maudite cicatrice qui ne cessait de le torturer…

D'un geste mécanique, il lança un sortilège d'entrave au Mangemort le plus proche. Ce dernier, momentanément paralysé, ne put éviter l'assaut de son autre adversaire et tomba au sol, ligoté.

Kingsley lui adressa un rapide signe de tête, pour le remercier de son intervention. Puis, il se lança à nouveau dans le conflit, sans jamais vraiment s'éloigner.

L'angoisse tordit soudain les entrailles du jeune sorcier. Comme dans un rêve, ses yeux se tournèrent vers un coin de la salle.

Quelques mètres plus loin, deux sorciers se livraient un combat acharné.

Deux anciens prisonniers d'Azkaban.

Deux Black.

Sirius et Bellatrix se livraient un combat acharné. Tous deux rivalisant de puissance et d'ingéniosité. Harry ne reconnaissait pas la moitié des sorts. Les deux adversaires bondissaient, roulaient, hurlaient. Les traits de lumières s'enchainaient à une effrayante vitesse.

Il ignorait que son parrain puisse être si fort.

Mais il se morigéna rapidement. Durant des années, Sirius Black avait été considéré comme le bras droit de Voldemort. On disait de lui qu'il avait tué moldu et aurors d'un simple geste de la main. Lorsqu'il s'était évadé, c'est la population sorcière dans son ensemble qui avait été terrorisée.

Et, bien qu'innocent, il semblait que l'héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black n'ait pas totalement démérité à sa réputation. Le prouvaient les multiples explosions et phénomènes étranges provoqués par ses sorts.

Bellatrix n'était pas une novice non plus. Loin de là.

- "Allez, Bella, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?" Se moqua Sirius en évitant gracieusement le sort crépitant de son adversaire. "Lécher les bottes d'un crétin à face de reptile ne t'a pas apporté grand-chose".

Le sort suivant le toucha en plein corps. Il fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Tout près de cette arcade qui avait tant intrigué Harry lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Bellatrix eut un sourire sanguinaire avant de préparer une nouvelle attaque, pour en finir en un seul coup. La lueur verte ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Sans en avoir conscience, Harry se vit courir vers le combat. Ne prenant aucune précaution pour sa propre sécurité, il traversa le champ de bataille. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était cet homme affalé au sol.

Un homme qui était un lien avec ses parents décédés. Un homme qui n'avait vécu que pour lui. Quitte à accomplir l'inimaginable en s'évadant d'un endroit d'où ne s'évadait pas.

A l'instant précis où le sort jaillissait de la baguette de la plus fidèle servante de Voldemort, il se jeta en avant.

Rogue avait raison en fin de compte. Il avait un réel penchant pour se jeter dans les ennuis.

Toujours est-il que, sans se poser de questions, il sauta sur Sirius et essaya de le pousser hors de la trajectoire du sort.

Il n'y parvint pas. Le sort aussi vert que ses yeux illumina la salle avec une intensité effrayante, le touchant alors qu'il se tenait à côté de Sirius.

Ce dernier, effaré, observa son filleul se courber, comme au ralenti. Un étrange sourire satisfait apparaissait sur le visage juvénile tandis qu'il tombait avec grâce en arrière. Un sourire qui, Sirius n'en doutait pas, avait dû orner les traits de Lily lorsqu'elle avait offert sa vie pour protéger son bébé.

L'Amour.

Tel était ce sentiment qui prédominait sur ce visage sans vie.

L'homme ne put rien faire lorsque le fils de son meilleur ami passa à travers l'arcade. Il ne put que tendre la main. Vaine tentative pour rattraper le jeune garçon. Ce garçon auquel il avait pensé douze ans. Le dernier des Potter.

Puis la douleur apparut.

- "HARRY ! NON !" Hurla t-il en voulant se jeter sur le voile.

Il fut retenu par deux bras à la force surprenante.

- "Arrête, Sirius. Il est trop tard." Lui souffla Remus Lupin dont les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues creuses. "Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui !".

Son ami se dégagea avec rage.

- "Il n'est pas mort ! Tu m'entends, Remus, IL N'EST PAS MORT !".

Son regard fiévreux scrutait cette maudite arcade.

Ce n'était qu'un rideau mouvant, essayait-il de se convaincre. Harry allait forcément réapparaître derrière. A chaque instant, il imaginait le jeune homme apparaître derrière et revenir avec cet air coupable qu'ont les enfants qui désobéissent.

Pendant ce temps, Remus s'était lancé à la poursuite de Bellatrix. Son louveteau ne serait pas mort sans être vengé. Pendant un instant ses yeux devinrent jaunes.

O / O

Traverser l'arcade fut une expérience déroutante. Et absolument pas agréable.

Harry avait l'impression que sa peau se détachait de son corps. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses muscles avait été sectionné ; que chacun de ses os avait été brisé impitoyablement.

Et ce noir si sombre….

Puis soudainement, tout changea.

L'obscurité se mua en une lumière vive et sa douleur reflua. Comme si le soleil venait soudainement d'apparaître devant lui.

Pourtant, cette lumière, d'une couleur qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu, ne semblait provenir d'aucun endroit en particulier. De nulle part et de partout en même temps.

Le jeune Potter eut l'impression de se mettre à halluciner lorsque des formes se dessinèrent devant ses yeux.

Des formes simples pour commencer. Un assortiment de cubes blanc volant dans toutes les directions pour se rassembler et créer des silhouettes plus grosses.

Et il y en avait de plus en plus. Apparaissant du néant, grossissant ou rapetissant au gré des mouvements.

En l'espace de quelques instants, le vide absolu se mua en une espèce de route sans fin au bord de laquelle se trouvaient diverses formes ne ressemblant à rien de connu.

Un léger vent soufflait sur ce paysage déroutant, charriant une odeur anesthésiante.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

- "Mais, où est-ce que je suis, bon sang ?"

Ses souvenirs du passé récent étaient assez flous. Il se revoyait courir, se jeter contre Sirius, puis être projeté par ce sort à travers l'arcade.

- "C'était un éclair vert….l'Avada Kedavra….est-ce que je suis…mort ?"

Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux, pliant ses doigts avec prudence. Puis, il tâta son crâne, à la recherche d'une quelconque lésion. Il ne sentait rien de particulier. Aucune bosse ni blessure apparente.

Il baissa les yeux….et s'aperçut qu'il était nu. Aucun vêtement ne le recouvrait. Bien qu'il n'y ait personne, le jeune brun se sentit rougir.

Toutefois, cette situation de…dénuement, au sens propre du terme, avait l'avantage de lui prouver en seule fois qu'il ne présentait aucune blessure.

Mais, il se rappela rapidement que le sortilège qu'il avait apparemment subi, n'avait pas vocation à créer des blessures sanglantes. Du moins, pas à sa connaissance.

Il avala brusquement sa salive en prenant conscience de quelque chose.

Avec une certaine anxiété, il leva le bras. Puis, très lentement, il rapprocha sa main de son cœur.

Le simple fait de ne pas ressentir l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque dû à la peur aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais il continua son mouvement avant de plaquer sa paume sur son torse.

Et là, il n'y eut rien.

Absolument rien. C'était une sensation absolument terrible, l'être humain n'étant pas fait pour concevoir consciemment, contrairement aux vampires, un arrêt total du cœur.

- "Alors je suis….mort" fit-il sur un ton détaché qui le choqua un instant plus tard.

Il fut encore plus marqué lorsqu'une voix répondit à sa question.

- "**Oui, jeune Potter. Tu l'es**".

Le Survivant, qui n'avait apparemment pas survécu, se retourna vers l'origine de cette voix…

…et manqua de défaillir.

Devant lui se trouvait une silhouette à forme vaguement humaine. La première chose que nota Harry fut la couleur.

Ou plutôt l'absence de couleur.

Tout, en cet individu mystérieux, était noir. Le même noir qui recouvrait l'étendue où ils se trouvaient, un instant auparavant.

Quoi que ce fut, cela portait des vêtements de riche facture entièrement noirs eux aussi. On ne pouvait distinguer rien de ses traits.

La seconde chose que remarqua Harry c'est que cette créature (parce qu'à présent il ne pensait pas avoir affaire à un humain) semblait voler au dessus du sol de cubes sans le moindre effort apparent, tel un nuage de fumée charriant une odeur à la fois immonde et anesthésiante.

- "Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?" Demanda le jeune homme en reculant précautionneusement.

Il ne voulait pas se faire attaquer par cet être lugubre. Peut-être était-ce un super-détraqueur ?

- "**Les êtres m'ont donné bien des noms au fil de l'éternité. Bien trop pour pouvoir les évoquer ici**".

La voix qui sortait de cette obscurité était aussi surprenante que le reste. Atone. Sans vie. Mais pour autant riche et profonde. Une voix qu'Harry trouva plutôt douce.

Le fait que cette voix fut douce trancha avec les paroles qui suivirent. Les rendant encore pires, d'une certaine manière.

- "**Les humains ont pourtant pris l'habitude de m'appeler d'une seule façon : la Mort"**

L'entité se rapprocha doucement. Elle esquissa un sourire devant le recul et la peur évidente de son interlocuteur.

- "C'est…impossible. V..vous ne pouvez être".

La "Mort" ne dit rien. A la place, elle porta les mains vers le haut de son corps et souleva ce qui semblait être un capuchon dissimulant son visage.

Et ce fut l'horreur. Lorsque, des années auparavant, Harry avait demandé ce qu'il y avait sous la capuche d'un détraqueur, la réponse l'avait fait frémir. Mais ce qu'il voyait devant lui était encore bien pire.

Le visage était tout sauf humain. Une peau d'une paleur inhumaine, des traits flous comme encore plongés dans l'obscurité, comme s'ils n'étaient pas terminés.

Mais surtout, des yeux complètement noirs. Sans aucune pupille. Sans aucune paupière. Deux trous béants qui semblaient absorber la lumière.

Et bien sur, il ne savait pas si cet être lugubre était masculin ou féminin. Ou même si cette appellation avait un sens.

Harry dut réviser son opinion. Indubitablement, cette chose ressemblait aux croyances sur l'apparence de la Mort, aux statues construites dans les cimetières. Restait à savoir si c'était les statues qui avaient été fidèles à la réalité, ou la réalité qui s'inspirait des statues….

- "Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ?" demanda t-il avec une once de crainte facilement compréhensible.

- "**La question est plutôt ce que tu fais là, toi." **Rétorqua paisiblement le concept de la Fin.

Elle fit un geste de la main. Et une fenêtre apparut dans le néant. A travers, on distinguait l'image de l'arcade par laquelle Harry était passé.

- "**Ceci, Harry Potter, est ce qui t'a amené ici. Elle s'appelle Iskalamarestoveratissiramellamistine. Ce qui signifie grossièrement Porte vers le lieu de la connaissance dans un langage qui n'est plus employé depuis plus de deux millénaires".**

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Cela ne l'éclairait pas davantage. L'entité macabre dut le sentir puisqu'elle reprit son explication.

- "**Harry Potter, tu es décédé. Les humains ne peuvent résister au sortilège de l'Avada Kedevra. Des damnés par ce sort, il en existe des milliers. Mais vois-tu, le fait que tu aies traversé la Porte est un bouleversement."**

**- **"Vous dites que je suis mort". Rétorqua Harry. "Dans ce cas, où sommes-nous ? Comment se fait-il que je puisse voir, entendre, parler ? Comment la Mort peut-elle exister sous forme physique ?"

Son interlocuteur/trice l'observa de ses yeux inhumains.

- "**Tu as beaucoup d'interrogations, jeune Harry. Permet moi d'y répondre avec parcimonie. Tu es effectivement décédé. Mais vois-tu, ton existence n'est pas ordinaire. Lorsque Tom Elvis Jedusor a voulu te tuer quand tu avais un an, le sort a ricoché sur un bouclier de pur amour. Il a frappé le sorcier maléfique et a arraché une partie de son âme. Cette dernière s'est fixée au seul être vivant de cette maison : toi. Ce qui explique tes pouvoirs étranges et tes visions". **

**- "**j'avais une partie de l'âme de Voldemort en moi ?" Bredouilla l'adolescent. "Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a…"

C'était quand même difficile à croire. Depuis quand les âmes intégraient des corps vivants ?

Mais cependant, plus le temps passait, et plus le raisonnement paraissait pertinent. Comment un enfant, descendant de moldus et d'une famille plus blanche que la neige, avait pu acquérir des pouvoirs quasi-maléfiques ? Comment une telle connexion avait pu voir le jour entre Voldemort et lui si ce n'est pas un tel moyen ?

- "**Le sortilège aurait du simplement te tuer, Harry Potter. Mais il était écrit que tu ne pouvais mourir que de la main de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ecrit dans une prophétie. **_**Cette **_**prophétie que tu cherchais". **

- "Que vous voulez-vous dire par…"

"**Plus tard, jeune Harry." **L'interrompit l'être sombre. "**Tu m'as demandé où tu étais. Sache que tu es dans les limbes. Ni vivant ni mort. Car tu as franchi l'arcade à l'instant précis où tu allais mourir. Ce passage t'a gardé dans l'état exact où tu étais à cet instant. Quant à savoir pourquoi je suis sous cette forme, c'est simplement parce qu'elle est adaptée à ta compréhension. Mais sache que je n'ai aucune forme. Je suis partout et nulle part."**

**- "**Si je suis dans les limbes, alors ça veut dire que je peux retourner dans le monde des vivants ?"

- "**La réponse est non. La porte que tu as franchie ne peut pas être empruntée dans l'autre sens."**

Harry sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Prisonnier des limbes était un sort peu enviable. Y passer l'éternité….serait une horreur sans nom.

"Qu'est-ce que…je peux faire…pour sortir d'ici." Croassa-t-il. "N'y a-t-il pas une….autre porte vers l'au-delà ?".

Il se disait que, tant qu'à faire, autant aller retrouver ses parents au Paradis ou tout autre endroit.

Mais la "Mort" secoua sa tête squelettique sous son capuchon qu'elle venait de remettre.

- "**Si. Mais ta tâche n'est pas encore achevée. Trop de choses tournent autours de toi dans le monde des vivants. Tu aurais pu arriver dans mon Royaume bien des fois au cours des dernières années. Mais à chaque fois, tu y as échappé. Et ceci sans utiliser autre chose que du courage et de l'amour. Tu es l'objet de plusieurs prophéties et ne peut mourir que de la main d'un seul homme. Tu es le descendant d'Ignotus Peverell, un de mes plus vieux amis. Et tu utilises la Cape avec brio. Ceci me donne envie de voir ce que le "Survivant" pourrait faire s'il cesse de me tester et qu'il marche avec ma bénédiction". **

**"**Bénédict…." Commença Harry.

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'une main gantée se posa sur son front. Aussitôt sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler. Bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Comme si un fer chauffé à blanc lui entrait dans le crâne.

Lorsque la main se fut retirée, il se roula en boule pour lutter contre la douleur.

- "**Harry Potter. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à évoquer ensemble. Y compris ce qui t'attend par la suite. Car je vais t'offrir un présent. Mais ceci viendra plus tard. "**

L'être inhumain fit un nouveau geste de la main. Une nouvelle vague de souffrance traversa le corps d'Harry tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

- "**Digère cette sensation. Car ce qui t'attend te mettra à l'épreuve."**

Si Harry n'était pas tombé évanoui, il aurait pu voir "la Mort" tenir dans sa main un être ressemblant à un horrible bébé.

"**Un horcruxe. Tu t'es soustrait trop longtemps à mon emprise, humain misérable. Plus pour longtemps. Mon pouvoir est…absolu". **

Elle serra la main et la créature implosa littéralement. Puis elle se tourna

- "**Te voilà devant moi, Harry Potter…un enfant aux yeux des hommes. Et pourtant si important"**

Elle caressa d'un doigt la cicatrice du jeune homme. Laquelle avait changé de forme pour prendre l'apparence d'une barre verticale dans un cercle, lui-même au sein d'un triangle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Collège de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie, Ecosse. **

Assis dans son confortable fauteur, le vieil homme prit une nouvelle friandise citronnée dans le bocal sur son bureau. Le goût acide lui fit du bien et lui permit de recentrer son attention sur les affaires courantes.

Attention que sa dernière correspondance avait particulièrement suscité…

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore n'était pas un homme impressionnable ou simple d'esprit. D'aucuns le considéraient comme le plus grand génie de ce siècle, voire du précédent.

Il faut dire que le vénérable individu, quasi centenaire, avait un Curriculum Vitae aussi long que sa barbe. Ce qui n'était pas rien.

Commandant du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Mais aussi un appui politique, un lecteur insatiable et un très bon joueur de bowling.

Toujours est-il que ce sympathique grand-père caressait son Phénix Fumseck, ami le plus proche, tout en contemplant le soleil se lever par sa fenêtre.

C'est là que la lettre était arrivée. Et on pouvait raisonnablement supposer que l'affaire était importante puisque la missive défonça la vitre avant de s'arrêter devant un directeur quelque peu dérouté.

En effet, quatre-vingt quatorze année de vie ne l'avait pas habitué à recevoir son courrier par le biais d'un sombral. Une race de sombrals nains tels qu'Albus n'en avait jamais vus. Mais il était impossible de confondre l'animal avec un hibou ou une chouette.

Quoique surpris, il s'avança pour détacher l'épitre. Ce n'était pas, après tout, la première fois qu'un animal excentrique lui apportait son courrier. Son ami de longue date, Nicolas Flamel, ne lui avait-il pas envoyé un griffon un jour ?

La lettre, en elle-même, était noire. Vraiment noire. Le sceau en cire rouge tranchait avec cet aspect sombre. Il était frappé d'armoiries inconnues à Dumbledore, représentant une faux et un sablier à ailes.

Lorsqu'il en tira la feuille même, d'une matière bien trop douce pour un parchemin, il s'attacha au style de l'écriture ; un moyen de savoir _a priori _quelle était la personnalité de son auteur.

La façon dont ce dernier avait écrit "Albus Dumbledore" montrait un curieux mélange d'indiscipline, de sagesse, d'inexpérience et de calme. Les lettres étaient tracées par une jeune main, de toute évidence, au vu de certaines maladresses stylistiques. Mais, on y sentait une forme de réticence. Pour le directeur, ce dernier point était une preuve irréfutable que son correspondant avait dû subir de nombreuses séances d'écritures probablement forcées.

L'aspect effacé de l'encre était d'ailleurs une caractéristique, pour tout œil exercé, des plumes sanglantes : une torture interdite par le ministère. Ce qui était intéressant et soulevait de nombreuses questions .

Cet examen préliminaire achevé, Albus se pencha sur le corps de la lettre.

_Professeur Albus Dumbledore,_

_Je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous demander un rendez-vous pour les jours à venir. _

_Je suis un étudiant sorcier, élevé par ma famille jusqu'ici, mais les circonstances ont voulu que je me retrouve dans une impasse. _

_Toujours est-il que je vous demande, bien humblement, une place dans votre prestigieuse école afin de poursuivre ma formation, et combler mes lacunes. _

_Je me tiens à votre disposition si vous émettiez le souhait de me rencontrer en personne. _

_Sorcièrement votre. _

_Harry Ignotus_

La demande, en elle-même, était surprenante (puisque les parents préféraient se charger eux-mêmes de ce genre de lettres), mais guère une nouveauté en soi.

Mais le vieux sorcier s'interrogeait bien davantage sur certaines phrases de la lettre. Que voulait dire ce jeune homme par "impasse" ? Quel était l'intérêt de souligner l'existences de lacunes alors même que le sujet de la lettre l'expliquait déjà implicitement ?

Toutes ces questions donnèrent envie au directeur de Poudlard d'en savoir plus. C'est pourquoi il répondit avec son propre parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de l'animal qui commençait à dévorer ses bonbons au citron sous le regard moqueur de Fumseck.

Très loin de là, dans une petite maison du Pays de Galle, un jeune homme était allongé sur son lit et observait le plafond.

Les récents événements avaient été marquants pour le Survivant-décédé.

A peine s'était-il réveillé dans ce lieu indescriptible remplis de cubes que son étrange hôte avait entrepris de lui parler de mille choses en même temps.

Cette entité, la Mort, lui avait conté beaucoup de choses. Certaines qu'Harry n'avaient absolument pas comprises, notamment sur la création de la Vie ; et certaines, bien plus concrètes qui avaient aiguisé sa curiosité.

Il apprit ainsi que Ignotus Peverell était son ancêtre. Que le conte des Trois Frères (dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler) était véridique. Il réalisa que sa cape d'invisibilité était une des trois reliques de la Mort. Reliques dont il portait maintenant le symbole sur le front.

Il fut formé sur les concepts de Limbes, Paradis et Au-delà qui avaient un sens et une portée bien différente que celles qu'il connaissait.

C'est alors qu'il comprit à quelle point la Mort était puissante. Elle existait parallèlement à toute chose. Elle était quasiment omnipotente (puisque rien ne lui échappait) et pouvait ainsi accomplir des choses qui glaçaient le sang de Harry à chaque fois.

Lorsqu'il lui avait, par exemple, demandé pourquoi ses yeux étaient noirs, l'entité de la Fin avait répondu en souriant qu'elle les avait greffés au tout premier Basilic, un serpent aveugle.

Il apprit également le rôle de l'Arcade au nom imprononçable et le pourquoi de son existence.

Mais l'instant qu'il attendit (et redouta le plus), fut le moment où la Prophétie lui fut révélée. Ou plutôt _les _prophéties.

La première était celle qu'il avait tenu en main lors de son expédition au Ministère, une éternité auparavant.

Quant à la seconde, il aurait voulu l'entendre aussi, mais la Mort refusa catégoriquement ; arguant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour un tel savoir.

Puis, après tout ce discours préliminaire, la Mort s'était montrée bien plus matérielle.

- "**Tu vas retourner dans le Monde des vivants, jeune Harry. Tu sais désormais ce que j'attend de toi. Je vais donc te renvoyer dans un endroit plus…terre à terre, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. **

**"**Mais, ne suis-je pas incapable de traverser le Portail ?" S'enquit Harry. "Les conditions de sang et d'âme ne concordent pas".

"**Exact. Mais nous allons procéder d'une autre façon. La règle est que tu ne peux pas t'équilibrer avec le Monde du Bas au moment où tu l'as quitté. Mais rien ne t'empêche d'y aller **_**avant**_** ou **_**après. **_**C'est que les Vivants appellent la réincarnation. Bien que ce soit naturellement loin d'être aussi simpliste. Et…une charge supplémentaire de travail pour moi. C'est pourquoi je ne le fais que pour les êtres à part."**

L'entité se redressa et fit un geste avec le poignet. Une fiole, aussi noire qu'elle, apparut devant elle.

"**Tu sais déjà ce que c'est. Voici qui te permettra de redescendre dans le monde des Vivants."**

Harry avait grimacé et avait bu la terrible mixture. Cela faisait déjà la quatrième fois qu'il devait finir la fiole. Et le goût était atroce. Bien plus que le Polynectar qu'il avait ingurgité en deuxième année.

Selon lui, cela n'aurait pas été pire si on avait mixé un détraqueur pour en faire une boisson. En fait, Harry en venait presque à se demander si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais, il préférait ne pas savoir.

Puis, il s'était dirigé vers le Puit des Âmes, son moyen de transfert.

Situé au milieu de cet étrange paysage cubique qu'il s'avait maintenant être l'Antichambre de la Fin, c'est-à-dire les Limbes.

Au moment de sauter dedans, il se retourna.

"Est-ce qu'on se reverra en bas ?" Demanda-t-il.

"**Harry". **se contenta de répondre la Mort.

Le jeune homme attendit la suite, mais rien ne vint. Il la dévisagea d'un air perplexe. Elle sourit et continua son explication.

"**Entre le moment où j'ai commencé à prononcer ton prénom, et l'instant où j'ai terminé, plusieurs millions de créatures sont décédées. Dès l'instant où tu poseras le pied sur la Terre des vivants, tu écraseras probablement une quantité importante d'êtres vivants, insectes, bactéries ou plantes. Et à chaque fois, je m'en occupe ; puisque, comme tu le sais, la majorité de mon être est toujours en plein travail tandis ce que cette forme n'est là que pour communiquer. Donc oui. Je serais continuellement autours de toi."**

Harry fit un signe de tête avant de s'engager dans le trou sans fond qui, honnêtement, ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance.

Après une myriade de couleurs et de sons allant du bruissement des arbres à des hurlements horribles, il eut la surprise d'atterrir dans une petite maison qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue.

Aussitôt, il ressentit une sensation véritablement déplaisante. Son corps se mettait à transpirer et à le faire souffrir de tous côtés. Pire encore, son cœur semblait redémarrer pour finir par prendre un rythme de croisière. Mais un rythme vraiment lent. Si lent qu'il serait probablement mort si l'entité avec qui il avait discuté jusque récemment l'avait permis. Mais apparemment, il ne mourrait pas.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un miroir. Il entreprit de s'observer…et eut un mouvement de recul.

Devant lui se trouvait la Mort. Ou plutôt une représentation entre la Mort et lui-même. Son ancien visage s'était creusé et était devenu atrocement pâle. Ses yeux, dans leur partie normalement blanche, étaient totalement noirs, mis à part la pupille émeraude qui tranchait horriblement avec le reste.

Evidemment il avait toujours la marque des Reliques de la Mort. Sauf que maintenant, son ancienne cicatrice en forme d'éclair remplaçait la barre verticale. Etonnant mélange.

Ses cheveux étaient devenus encore plus noirs qu'auparavant. Un noir vraiment familier puisque c'était le même que celui de ses yeux….et de ses habits.

Les habits étaient ceux que la Mort avait fait apparaître à son premier réveil dans les Limbes.

"Il me manque plus que la faux et je vais pouvoir aller arpenter les cimetières".

Il avisa un petit mot sur le miroir.

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu n'es pas encore allé te suicider devant ton apparence (que je trouve vraiment trop mignonne au passage). Si tu essayes, sache que je t'empêcherai d'y arriver. _

_Blague à part, si tu cherches un moyen plus conventionnel de passer inaperçu, tu trouveras de quoi t'arranger sur le bureau à ta droite. De plus, tu parviendras à revenir à ton apparence d'origine si tu le veux vraiment et que tu te concentres dessus. Mais prend garde. Ce n'est plus ta vraie forme car tu n'es plus ce que tu étais._

_Bien mortellement,_

_Moi. _

Le jeune homme suivit les instructions et se focalisa uniquement sur son apparence d'autrefois. Un exercice bien plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

Il eut la joie, après un moment, de retrouver son apparence d'Harry Potter, bien plus rassurante. Puis, il se tourna vers le bureau.

Et sur ce bureau étaient disposés divers objets. Des robes de sorcier à sa taille et sans aucun écusson. Une plan détaillé du lieu où il se trouvait. Mais aussi un balai magique totalement noir. Sa cape d'invisibilité, la Relique. Une bourse lourdement remplie d'argent. Un minuscule sombral dans une cage dorée. Et un journal, la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry prit le journal. Il était daté d'Août 1975. Et le gros titre suscita un léger sourire, quoique crispé, au jeune homme.

**L'arcade de la Mort, un trajet sous haute surveillance. **

D'après l'article, l'arcade avait été transporté la veille au Département des Mystères pour y être étudiée. L'article s'interrogeait sur la dangerosité ou non d'un tel objet.

Mais, au-delà de cette étonnante coïncidence, c'est surtout l'année qui le surprit. 1975.

Un rapide calcul lui permit d'estimer que cette période était la gloire des Maraudeurs : Sirius, Remus, James et Peter.

"Intéressant. Il faut croire que c'est cette période qui a été choisie pour mener ma mission, et me réinsérer dans le Monde des Vivants. Pourquoi pas."

La première chose qu'il fit fut d'écrire une lettre au Professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander une place dans son établissement. Il décida de prendre un nom qui lui permettrait de ne pas se troubler lorsqu'on l'appellerait, tout en étant différent du "Potter".

Le sombral, qui s'appelait Reaper (un nom qui voulait tout dire), se fit une joie de l'apporter à son destinataire.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'allongea sur son lit et entreprit de prendre un peu de repos. Il en aurait bien besoin.

Avisant un livre sur la table de nuit, il l'attrapa d'une main…et leva les yeux au ciel en lisant le titre. Décidément, _certains_ avaient de l'humour.

**Comment devenir un mec mortel**

_Par Pierre Tombal_

Quant au résumé de l'ouvrage, il valait son pesant de gallions.

"_Vous êtes petit, mal nourri et sans talent ?Votre famille vous méprise ? Vous portez des lunettes hideuses et le sort du monde repose sur vos épaules ? Vous rêvez secrètement de vous évader de votre existence pré-écrite ?_

_Ce livre est pour vous. _

_Apprenez à organiser des fêtes orgasmiques ; à préparer des cocktails pour inferi. Découvrez une explication détaillée des meilleurs nuits avec les vampires. _

_Vous ébahirez par le potentiel acoustique des fantômes et ferez baver devant les chansons sauvages des Loups-Garou. _

_En accompagnement, un florilège non-exhaustif de blagues "d'enfer" pour faire hurler vos meilleurs ennemis ou vos pires amis. A compléter selon vos envies". _

"Merci pour le _sans-talent _" Marmonna Harry en réprimant toutefois un sourire.

Par curiosité, il lut quelques passages et son âme de Maraudeur junior se réveilla devant quelques situations assez amusantes qu'il avait hâte d'essayer.

C'est dans cet état que le trouva Reaper, revenant avec la réponse d'Albus Dumbledore.

_Monsieur Ignotus,_

_Si cela vous convient, je vous donne rendez-vous mardi à 10 heure dans mon bureau. _

_Sonnez à la grille et montrez la lettre au concierge. Il vous accompagnera._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry consulta le calendrier et constata que Mardi serait le lendemain. Ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de vaquer à ses occupations.

Et pour commencer, allez sur le Chemin de traverse.

D'après le plan mis à sa disposition, il se trouvait dans un coin perdu au centre du Pays de Galles. Ce qui n'était guère idéal pour aller à Londres dans la journée.

Heureusement, un pot de poudre de cheminette était disposé près de la cheminée. Se rappelant de ses aventures dans l'allée des embrumes, Harry prit la précaution de bien articuler.

"Chemin de Traverse !".

Quelques instants plus tard, il foulait la large avenue d'un de ses endroits préférés. Il fut vraiment amusé de voir le nouveau modèle de balais volants susciter tant de hurlements de joie alors que, de son point de vue, ce n'était guère qu'une limace à côté de son ancien éclair de feu.

Quelque chose, pourtant, le rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Il ressentait la mort des minuscules créatures pullulant autours d'eux. Il y en avait des milliers de millions. C'était déconcertant et peu appétissant.

De même, il sut, on ne sait comment, qu'un meurtre venait d'être commis dans une allée adjacente.

"_**Je serais partout autours de toi" **_Avait dis la Mort. Et elle avait raison.

Essayant de ne plus y prêter attention, il se dirigea vers la boutique d'Ollivanders afin d'acheter une baguette magique. En effet, son ancienne semblait ne pas avoir survécu à son décès et son passage dans l'Arcade.

Lorsqu'il entra, une foule de souvenirs remonta en lui. La dernière fois qu'il était venu (une éternité auparavant), tout était bien différent.

"Bonjour." Fit la voix douce du propriétaire de la boutique.

Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé par son ancien nom. Tant mieux.

"Monsieur Ollivanders, j'aimerais acheter une de vos baguettes. Ou plutôt, acquérir celle qui m'aura choisie."

Le commerçant comprit la nuance et lui fit un signe de tête respectueux. Rares étaient les sorciers à considérer que ce n'étaient pas eux qui décidaient de leurs baguettes.

Après une série de mesures, il proposa plusieurs baguettes au jeune homme. Et ressentit un mélange d'excitation et de frustration lorsqu'aucune ne convint.

Harry observait tout cela d'un air amusé. Tout cela lui rappelait le bon temps. Mais il était curieux de savoir si le résultat serait le même. Et si l'absence de l'âme de Tom Jedusor changerait quelque chose.

Il se fit toutefois la réflexion qu'autre chose entrerait en ligne de compte. Et il avait raison.

Lorsqu'il lui fut présenté une énième baguette, il sut que c'était la bonne.

"Baguette en bois ginkgo biloba. Avec deux cœurs. Poil de Sombral et fleur de chrysanthème. C'est un mélange assez surprenant, si je puis me permettre. A vrai dire…je n'en avais encore jamais vendu avec ce bois. Il vient des pays orientaux et n'a jamais été utilisé, ou alors très peu, dans la conception des baguettes. Vous n'êtes pas ordinaire."

Le jeune Potter se contenta de sourire puis paya la somme demandée.

Il passa le reste de sa journée et une partie de la nuit à profiter des possibilités du Chemin de Traverse.

Il s'empressa de se fournir en livres pour l'année à venir. Après tout, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait des choses à apprendre.

Après une nuit très courte au chaudron baveur, où il avait loué une chambre pour éviter les transports inutiles, il prit le Magicobus pour aller à Près-au-Lard.

L'endroit n'avait absolument pas changé. On plutôt, il était conforme à ce qu'il serait deux décennies plus tard. Les mêmes boutiques et le Pub toujours aussi rempli. Harry caressa l'espoir d'aller boire une bonne biéraubeurre, mais il avait plus important à faire.

Son rendez-vous ne devait souffrir d'aucun retard.

Arrivé devant les hautes grilles, il sonna, comme indiqué sur sa lettre. Puis, il accompagna un Argus Rusard, plus jeune mais tout aussi rêche, jusqu'au bureau du directeur où la porte était déjà ouverte.

Après avoir frappé, il entra.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu'il entendit les coups contre sa porte, le directeur se composa une mine à fois neutre et attentive.

"Entrez." Dit-il calmement.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un jeune homme assez atypique.

De taille moyenne, plutôt fin, il avançait avec un mélange de sérénité et d'une excitation contenue. Ses cheveux d'un marron chocolat étaient coupés mi-longs et passaient sous un foulard rouge et noir qui recouvrait également le front de l'arrivant.

De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, le visage de son invité était assez osseux avec une mâchoire assez apparente sans que ça en soit dérangeant.

Il possédait des yeux d'un vert très particulier, semblable à la couleur des feuilles d'oliviers.

Quant à ses vêtements, c'étaient les pièces typiques de l'uniforme standard que portaient les élèves de poudlard ainsi que la plupart des écoliers d'Angleterre.

"Installez-vous donc, monsieur Ignotus, si vous le voulez bien." Proposa Dumbledore en désignant un siège.

De son côté, Harry s'efforçait de réprimer son envie de rire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se présentait devant un homme déjà rencontré auparavant.

L'homme en question commença, l'air de rien, à s'informer sur son invité.

"Et bien monsieur Ignotus, j'espère que vous m'autoriserez à vous appelez Harry…"

Harry acquiesça.

- "Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à faire une demande pour intégrer Poudlard ?" Demanda-t-il très directement.

Le jeune homme lui sortit son sourire le plus affable.

- "Voyez-vous, la personne qui m'a accueilli jusque très récemment a estimé que je devais me familiariser avec des enfants ayant la même qualité de sorcier que moi".

Le directeur l'observa d'un air songeur.

- " Voulez-vous dire que c'est cette personne qui vous a enseigné la magie jusque aujourd'hui". S'enquit-il.

"Tout à fait."

Albus sortit alors une liasse de papiers d'un de ses tiroirs.

- "Vous m'excuserez cette indiscrétion, mais j'ai procédé à quelques recherches et n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'une famille sorcière portant le nom d'Ignotus".

Le jeune brun eut une mimique compréhensive.

"C'est parce que ma famille est composée de moldus, monsieur. J'ignore jusqu'à l'origine de mes pouvoirs puisque ces dignes gens, outre le fait qu'ils me méprisaient royalement, ne m'ont informé que de mes noms et prénoms. Quant à la personne qui ma recueilli et entraîné….elle ne me connaissait que sous ce nom là".

Dumbledore le regarda de son regard pénétrant, mais rien sur son visage ne semblait indiquer qu'il mentait d'une quelconque façon.

Qui plus est, ce genre d'histoire arrivait très fréquemment. Les relations moldus-sorciers n'avaient pas toujours été roses…

- "Et cette personne qui vous recueilli ?"

"Je la considère comme de ma famille. C'est elle qui m'a enseigné à…survivre si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Enfin jusque très récemment."

Il eut un regard ambigu avant de poursuivre.

- "Mais j'ai procédé à une émancipation avec son aide, signée par le Ministère de la Magie. Ce qui fait de moi un majeur au regard de la Loi."

Il sortit un document d'aspect officiel et le présenta à Dumbledore. Ce dernier parcourut rapidement la feuille. Tout semblait en ordre. Il s'attacha plus particulièrement à la mention "mort" à côté de la ligne "ancien tuteur".

Ce faisant, il rata le regard malicieux du jeune homme devant lui. Ce dernier trouvait particulièrement cocasse que son tuteur du moment ne soit pas seulement mort, mais la Mort.

Enfin, le vieil homme leva les yeux de la feuille, n'y ayant trouvé aucun vice de procédure ou de forme.

- "Très bien. Sachez que l'école Poudlard dispose d'une commission spéciale chargée de faire des recherches sur les familles de sorciers. Si vous voulez, vous…"

- "J'en serais très honoré, monsieur".

Intérieurement, Harry était très content que son déguisement le mette à l'abris de tout soupçon. Il avait découvert, à peine quelques heures auparavant, qu'il pouvait changer son apparence selon les besoins.

Après tout, la Mort n'a-t-elle pas une multitude de visages ?

- "Quel niveau avez-vous, Harry ?" S'enquit soudain Albus qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

" En consultant les livres des années précédentes, j'ai pu estimer que je me situais au niveau pour prétendre à la sixième année."

- "Je vois…" Marmonna le directeur. "Je vais me fier à vous, puisque je n'ai pas la possibilité, ni le temps de vous faire repasser vos buses. Mais je demanderais aux professeurs de me faire un compte rendu sur vos compétences."

Harry acquiesça.

- "Cela veut-il dire que je suis accepté ?"

- "Eh bien, monsieur Ignotus, je n'y vois aucun objection. Bien que j'aurais aimé voir votre niveau de mes propres yeux."

Harry lui décocha alors un sourire lumineux. Comme si c'était la phrase qu'il attentait.

- "Dans ce cas, monsieur, permettez-moi de vous informer que votre barbe est verte."

Albus baissa les yeux et eut un mouvement de surprise devant sa longue toison qui avait sombré au vert feuille.

- "Comment…quand ?"

- "J'ai jeté un sort sur vos bonbons aux citrons pendant que vous regardiez ma lettre d'émancipation. Rien de bien dangereux, sinon les instruments magiques sur votre bureau auraient réagi."

Le directeur l'observa avec une attention nouvelle. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que le jeune homme avait pratiqué la magie.

Mais il n'était pas encore aux bouts de ses surprises.

-" Je me suis également permis de changer le carreau de votre fenêtre. Il était cassé. Oh, et je crois que le chat du concierge va mettre bientôt se faire courtiser par tous les matous du coin."

-" Rodolphe n'est-il pas lui-même un mâle ?" s'enquit Albus.

Harry eut une grimace de circonstances.

- "ça explique pourquoi il avait l'air de souffrir lorsque je l'ai quitté. Mais je vous promet que le sort aphrodisiaque que je lui ait lancé ne durera que quelques jours."

Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé.

-" Et bien, c'est un début. Mais j'attend d'avoir un avis plus académique pour livrer mes conclusions. Toujours est-il que vous risquez de bien vous entendre avec certains de vos camarades."

Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Albus réalisa alors deux choses qui lui firent abandonner légèrement son sourire.

Tout d'abord, l'instrument en argent qu'il avait devant lui permettait de quantifier le niveau de magie d'un individu. Hors, il était totalement silencieux. Comme si le jeune homme qui lui faisait face n'avait aucune capacité de sorcier. Hors, il était plus qu'évident que ce dernier était capable de lancer des sorts.

Ensuite, Harry n'avait pas croisé son regard une seule fois. A chaque occasion, il esquivait avec subtilité les contacts visuels. Comme s'il craignait de dévoiler ses pensées.

Cela pouvait-il signifier qu'il avait connaissance de ses dons en matière de légilimancie ? Un fait connu d'un cercle très étroit ce qui rendait l'hypothèse peu crédible.

Toutefois, cela attisa la curiosité du vieux directeur. Tant et si bien qu'il parvint au bout d'un moment à croiser les yeux verts de son interlocuteur.

L'espace d'un court instant, mais ce fut suffisant…ou bien trop.

Albus avait une certaine expérience en matière de subtilité. Qui plus est, ne trouvant aucune défense sur son chemin, il en conclut qu'Harry n'avait aucune expérience en matière d'occlumancie.

Sur le fond, il n'avait pas tort. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il trouva dans cet esprit.

_Godric's Hollow, par une belle journée ensoleillée. _

_Trois jeunes sorciers se livrent un duel sans pitié sous les yeux effrayés d'une jeune fille. _

_La collision de trois sorts, un rayon vert projeté hors du cercle. _

_Un corps juvénile qui s'écroule lentement. _

_Un cri. _

_"ARIANNA ! "_

Albus reprit pied avec la réalité. Et eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul. Ce qu'il venait de voir c'était le reflet d'une sombre époque. Un instant qui hantait ses nuits.

Ce qu'il venait de voir, c'était ses souvenirs à lui. Et pas les meilleurs.

Harry l'observa avec un air un peu déçu.

- "Je ne maîtrise pas l'occlumancie, professeur Dumbledore, mais sachez que mon esprit est un miroir. Quiconque s'y risquera y verra le reflet de la Mort." Expliqua-t-il avec calme. "Et la Mort est toujours très proche des gens."

- "Est-ce une menace, monsieur Ignotus ?" S'enquit Dumbledore qui avait repris ses esprits.

Harry secoua la tête.

" Non, monsieur. Je ne suis pas assez vil pour menacer les gens ainsi. Mais pour autant, je vous déconseille fortement de retenter l'expérience. Il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas ressortir."

- "Cette fois, j'en suis sûr". Fit soudain Albus. "Vous n'êtes pas un humain ordinaire. Vous avez une aura étrange. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais senti."

Harry se contenta de le regarder.

- "Et quand bien même, professeur Dumbledore. J'ai entendu dire que vous accueilliez des Loups-garous. Cela change-t-il quelque chose ?"

- "Ainsi vous étiez au courant, également ?" Rétorqua Dumbledore.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- "Quelqu'un qui porte l'uniforme de Poudlard avec un insigne, en étant de mon âge, est forcément un élève d'ici. Et puis quand on a déjà côtoyé des Loups-garous, on décrypte les signes facilement. Maigreur externe, yeux ambres, tentative et travail sur soi afin de marcher lentement malgré une puissance et des réflexes surhumains…"

Le directeur ne put que valider le raisonnement d'un geste de la tête.

- "Non." Finit-il par soupirer. "Cela ne change rien du tout en effet. Ma politique est celle de l'ouverture et de la diversité. Si vous pouvez maintenir vos dons sous une forme inoffensive, il ne devrait pas y avoir de difficulté."

Harry se retint de lui rétorquer que s'il n'avait cherché à aller dans un endroit privé, tout se serait passé sans heurt. A la place il répondit avec calme.

- "Mon régime alimentaire est tout à fait normal. Je ne crains pas la pleine Lune et je peux me balader au soleil sans problème."

Albus n'y trouvant rien à redire, finit par s'incliner.

"Bien. Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne fin de vacances et à vous donner rendez-vous le jour de la rentrée. Vous serez réparti ce jour là dans une des quatre maisons. Voici votre billet de train."

Harry se leva et, saluant poliment le directeur, il se dirigea vers le couloir. Le rendez-vous s'était relativement bien passé, mais Harry savait parfaitement que Dumbledore n'en resterait pas là. Il voudrait savoir qui il était, et surtout _qu'est-ce qu'i_l était.

Mais lui non plus ne resterait pas sur la touche. Heureusement qu'il avait su sortir l'exemple de Remus pour appuyer son propos. Sans quoi, cela aurait été bien plus délicat.

Il ferma délicatement la porte avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

De son côté, Albus resta silencieux un long moment avant de réaliser que Fumseck ne s'était pas manifesté depuis un long moment. Alors qu'il se retournait vers le perchoir, il assista à une des combustions spontanées habituelles aux phénix.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas lui demander son avis sur ce jeune inconnu.

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

Gare de King's Cross, Londres.

Les passagers se succédaient, passant d'un quai à l'autre. Mais un œil attentif aurait aperçu des gens habillés de façon complètement excentrique. Bien que maladroitement dissimulé, la supercherie était flagrante.

En effet, quel individu censé aurait mis une veste de costar et un short de bain en même temps.

Mais pour Harry, c'était plus amusant qu'autre chose. Lui-même avait revêtu son uniforme de Poudlard. Il passait absolument inaperçu dans ce pays où l'uniforme était imposé.

Seul son foulard tranchait avec l'aspect sérieux du reste de sa tenue. Cela lui permettait de dissimuler le symbole des Reliques, ce qui lui demandait plus de difficulté que le reste de son déguisement.

Enfin, au moins il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes. C'était le plus important.

Ayant pris la précaution d'arriver en avance, il passa discrètement le mur pour accéder à la voie 9 3/4.

La vision du train si familier lui tira un sourire heureux. Il allait pouvoir profiter à nouveau de Poudlard et de ses merveilles.

Les dernières semaines avaient été chargées. Tout d'abord il s'était escrimé à acheter tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin Y compris dans certains lieux mal fréquentés. Mais il n'était plus n'importe qui. Il découvrit à quel point les changements n'étaient pas physiques. A quel point la boisson infecte qu'il avait ingurgité l'avait mué en _autre chose. _

L'individu qui l'avait agressé dans la ruelle sombre avait eu tellement peur de ce qu'il avait vu qu'il s'était écroulé en sanglotant. Harry lui-même était incapable de dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

Contenant ces moments déplaisants dans un coin de son esprit, Harry passa la porte du train et entreprit de se chercher un compartiment.

Il en trouva un qui était vide. Ce qui était assez rare pour le signaler.

Enfin, il ne le fut pas longtemps. Quelques instants à peine plus tard, un groupe de Serpentards entra dans l'habitacle.

- "Et toi, dégage !" Lui cria l'un d'eux.

Harry fit mine de se retourner. Puis il prit un air étonné.

- "Qui ? Moi ? Non sérieusement, les gars, on vous a jamais appris à dire bonjour en entrant ?"

Aussitôt il y eut une demi-douzaine de baguettes qui se pointèrent vers lui.

- "Je crois que tu as mal compris, bouse de véracrasse. Tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages d'ici avant qu'on ne te fasse dégager."

Harry applaudit avec une fausse chaleur.

" Félicitations. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous étiez assez intelligents pour faire deux choses en même temps. Impressionnant comme l'accouplement des trolls avec des humains donne de bons résultats. Vous avez presque l'air de gens normaux…"

Il dut éviter un éclair provenant d'une baguette.

Un serpentard se détacha du groupe et s'avança pour s'asseoir en face d'Harry. Blond, un visage glacial et un air méprisant. Il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper. Lucius Malefoy.

- "Tu as de la répartie pour quelqu'un qui n'est jamais venu à Poudlard. Quel est ton statut de sang ?"

Harry sourit. Il s'y attendait.

- "As-tu besoin de te rassurer Lucius ?"

Puis soudain ce fut un changement radical dans le compartiment. Un vent glacial sembla sortir de nulle part et la porte claqua. Excepté Lucius, tous les Serpentards avaient été projetés dans le couloir.

Ce dernier se redressa brusquement. Harry resta assis.

"Nous voici que tous les deux dans ce compartiment."

Lentement il leva le bras, comme pour lui serrer la main. Mais au dernier moment, il effectua une rotation du poignet et sa baguette apparut dans le prolongement de ses doigts.

_Collaporta. _

La porte se verouilla dans un claquement sonore.

_Obscuro. _

La vitre se troubla rendant impossible l'espionnage depuis l'extérieur.

"Je suis un Sang-mêlé, Lucius. Comme l'être stupide qui s'est donné le titre de Voldemort".

Il se leva brusquement. Lucius poussa un cri d'horreur. L'apparence du "nouveau" avait changé radicalement.

Une main quasi squelettique lui attrapa la gorge sans qu'il puisse faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. La voix qui s'éleva était aussi calme qu'un petit cours d'eau, mais aussi tranchante que le fil d'une lame.

" Ecoute moi, Malefoy, car je ne le répéterai pas. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de supporter votre présence autours de moi cette année. Alors, toi et tes amis prétendument sang-pur vous allez vous ôter de la tête l'idée que je suis une proie sans défense. **Parce que la proie peut très bien se muer en prédateur implacable et faire de ta vie un enfer."**

Lucius sentit la peur lui monter tandis qu'un long doigt glacé lui caressait délicatement la joue.

- "Vous les sang-pur vous croyez supérieurs aux autres. Stupidité. Vous n'êtes que des pourceaux consanguins, accumulant les tares et les malformations génétiques".

Devant un Malefoy pétrifié, il tira sa baguette. En un sort il ouvrit la porte. Puis…

_Expulso. _

Le blond fut littéralement projeté dans le couloir juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Là, Harry eut un petit éclat de rire avant de reprendre une apparence plus conventionnelle.

"Je suis un trop bon acteur. Les conseils de ce bouquin sont géniaux en fait. Comme il y a crut, le pauvre. Enfin, cette comédie a eu au moins un effet sur ces crétins"

Lorsqu'on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte, il se prépara à reprendre une voix sépulcrale.

Mais il ne s'agissait en fait que de timides seconde année qui cherchaient quelques places. Le jeune homme leur fit signe d'entrer.

A partir de là, il demeura dans ses pensées jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Voyager sans Ron et Hermione était bien plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Leurs disputes incessantes lui manquaient.

Et cette mission qui l'attendait….


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque James Potter descendit du train, accompagné par Sirius et Peter, il eut un léger sourire.

C'était Poudlard.

Poudlard, avec cet air si particulier, ce sol si caractéristique, et surtout cette silhouette au loin.

On avait beau posséder un manoir de grande taille avec tout ce qui était possible de désirer, rien, selon le jeune homme ne pouvait remplacer cette vision du château de Poudlard.

Parce que, à cet instant précis où il foulait le domaine, tous ses vieux souvenirs remontaient en une seule fois.

Cet arbre, Remus y avait fait ses griffes un soir de pleine lune.

Ce coude le long du chemin, il y avait construit une cabane en première année.

Ce rocher à leur droite, il s'y était dissimulé à peine deux mois auparavant pour une blague d'envergure où toute l'école s'était mis à parler le Troll. Une excellente façon de saluer le début des vacances.

Alors que le chemin vers l'école se poursuivait, ses souvenirs continuaient de peupler le lieu de ses mille et une facéties.

Ah, ce hangar à bateaux….Sirius y avait fait ses meilleures nuits en galante compagnie. Enfin, d'après lui.

Et ce petit trou dans la butte près du lac….le jeune homme n'oublierait jamais comment Peter, sous sa forme de rat, s'était fait poursuivre par toute une famille de souris qui voulait le renifler et se frotter contre lui.

Et les calèches alors ? Un excellent moyen de démarrer l'année en beauté. Son meilleur coup datait d'il y a deux ans. Par une excellente combinaison potion-sort-gadget de chez Zonko, il avait explosé de rire lorsque les sombrals avaient été métamorphosés en fiers centaures qui se comportaient comme des mulets. Même Hagrid , pourtant très protecteur envers le troupeau, avait applaudit lorsqu'on lui avait raconté.

Que de bons souvenirs….

Et à voir la tête de ses deux amis, ce moment de nostalgie était également présent dans leur tête. Même Remus, occupé à rassembler les nouveaux, devait arborer ce sourire béat.

James essuya discrètement une larme à la pensée qu'il ne restait plus que deux ans. Il ne fallait pas que le capitaine de Quidditch passe pour un sentimental.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il _le _remarqua. Un garçon totalement inconnu. Il portait l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais aucun blason le rattachant à une des quatre Maisons. Pourtant, et de façon très surprenante, lui aussi observait les environs avec un petit air mélancolique.

Si James n'avait pas acquis la certitude que c'était un nouveau venu, il aurait pu le prendre pour un vétéran de sa trempe.

Sirius qui avait suivi son regard eut soudain un grand sourire.

- "Hey James, tu as vu ce gars, là ? J'adore son foulard. C'est le seul à part moi qui a customisé son uniforme."

James soupira mais acquiesça. Il n'y avait bien que Sirius pour sauter sur un détail aussi….matériel.

Sirius Black haïssait sa famille, c'était un fait. Les discours enflammés sur la pureté du sang ne lui tiraient qu'un sourire méprisant. Lui-même, descendant d'une famille soi-disant complètement pure, aurait largement pu devenir un être infect, odieux et se croyant au-dessus de tout le monde du fait de son sang.

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis du jeune homme qui avait fait sensation en rentrant à Gryffondor. Le fait qu'il avait été renié par ses parents, au cours de l'été, n'avait été qu'une étape supplémentaire dans son dégoût du credo des siens.

Toutefois, Sirius était, malgré tout, un Black. Avec tout ce que ça comportait. Ainsi, il savait user de postures et de gestes distingués, acquis par une éducation rigoureuse, pour parvenir à ses fins. Ce qui faisait roucouler une bonne partie de la population féminine de Poudlard.

Il avait également une passion pour la lingerie et les façons de se vêtir. Remus avouait volontiers que son ami disposait de plus de vêtements pour une semaine que lui-même n'en avait disposé dans toute sa vie.

C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Sirius avait toujours à cœur de vêtir ses ami selon des modes toutes plus excentriques les unes que les autres. James, qui était pourtant bien riche lui aussi, ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait trouvé un costume complet à Noêl, pour son anniversaire, ainsi que pour chaque visite à Pré-au-Lard.

Bleu, rouge, vert, violet, orange. Tout y passait, se mélangeait, se panachait avec un goût parfois douteux.

Toujours est-il que Sirius avait pris l'habitude de changer certaines parties de son uniforme standard en y intégrant des accessoires, au plus grand désespoir de ses amis et de ses professeurs.

Ce qui lui avait fait remarqué le foulard du nouvel arrivant.

Peter, de son côté, réprima un frisson lorsque les yeux vert-olive du nouveau avaient croisé les siens. Tout de suite, ce dernier avait affiché un regard de prédateur accompagné d'un sourire machiavélique.

Et le pauvre Peter, qui malgré tout était à Gryffondor, s'efforça de ne pas baisser les yeux. Le nouveau eut un sourire d'étrange satisfaction. Mais Peter n'en aurait pas juré.

Harry détourna son regard des Maraudeurs. Il était content de les avoir dans son entourage proche. Même si, probablement, ces derniers ne sauraient jamais qui il était vraiment.

James lui avait laissé une bonne première impression avec son sourire nostalgique et son regard rempli de malice. Nul doute que l'année serait animée. Harry avait vraiment hâte de voir si ses blagues étaient à la hauteur de leur réputation.

Sirius était le même que celui qu'il connaissait. Cela se voyait dans sa façon de se tenir, mais aussi avec son rire ressemblant à un aboiement. Harry se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que leur transformation était assez récente puisque c'était la cinquième année qui en avait été le théâtre. Pour autant, Sirius était beaucoup plus jeune, beaucoup mieux nourri et son regard était plein de vie. Très loin des fantômes de _son _Sirius. Celui-là était, dans l'apogée de son adolescence, vraiment beau et classe.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry se félicita d'avoir sauvé son parrain avant de _se diriger vers la lumière. _

Quant au dernier, le jeune homme partait avec un terrible _a priori. _Et il se promit de le garder à l'œil. Mais il se rappela qu'à cette date, le rat perfide n'était guère qu'un souriceau timide. Mais sa volonté de ne pas détourner le regard lui plut. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

L'ex-survivant chercha du regard Remus Lupin, mais il ne le vit pas. En revanche, il eut la désagréable surprise de ressentir la mise à mort d'une sirène, une centaine de mètres sous la surface.

Il repoussa la sensation dans un coin de son esprit. Sans quoi, il deviendrait probablement fou à _entendre _le décès de chaque être vivant. Et comme l'avait dis la Mort, il en avait beaucoup. Mais vraiment beaucoup.

L'arrivée dans le hall du château lui fit le même effet que toutes les années précédentes. Il retournait chez lui. Par réflexe, il voulut en faire la remarque à Hermione et Ron, mais se rappela que la chose était impossible en l'état.

Observant le flot de premières années, arrivant derrière lui, il se mit en retrait, répugnant à avancer au milieu de gamins beaucoup plus petits que lui. Décidément, Harry Potter n'aimait pas attirer l'attention.

Mais, Harry Ignotus…

Lorsque tous les enfants furent répartis, Dumbledore se leva.

- "Mes chers enfants, avant de débuter notre banquet annuel, j'aimerais vous demander d'accueillir un nouvel élève, qui fera son entrée en sixième année. Faites bon accueil à Harry Igno…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase puisque le nouvel élève arrivait à fond de train, chevauchant un jeune sombral et agitant son chapeau de sorcier.

Arrivé au niveau de l'estrade, il descendit de sa monture et salua profondément l'assemblée. Il y eut un éclat de rire collectif et beaucoup d'élève applaudirent, en particulier James et Sirius qui sifflaient joyeusement entre leurs doigts.

- "Allez Reaper, va voir Hagrid. Tu grandis beaucoup trop pour que je continue à te nourrir moi-même".

Le lugubre cheval remonta alors tranquillement l'allée avant de sortir par la porte.

Harry se tourna alors vers le directeur avec un regard d'excuse démenti par son sourire.

- "Toutes mes excuses, professeur. Reaper est un peu cabotin. Dès qu'il sent de l'animation il se donne en spectacle".

Puis, sur un ton innocent.

- "Vous m'aviez….appelé ?".

A la table des professeurs, les réactions étaient diverses. Si McGonagall avait l'air un peu pincée, Filius Flitwick et Pomona Chourave discouraient sur le style d'entrée de ce jeune homme. Hagrid était parti s'occuper de Reaper. Quant aux autres, ils affichaient un ensemble d'émotions allant de la désapprobation à l'amusement.

Dumbledore se contenta d'un discret sourire avant de demander à son nouvel élève d'enfiler le choixpeau.

Harry s'exécuta en se faisant lé réflexion qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu chanter, trop occupé à soigner son entrée.

Lorsque la "coiffure" lui fut posé sur la tête, il attendit avec curiosité le verdict.

Et il n'y eut rien.

Mais vraiment rien du tout.

Tant et si bien que le jeune ex-Potter commença à s'en inquiéter.

- "Euh…excuse moi, mais pourrais-tu, je te prie, me faire un quelconque signe prouvant que tu sais toujours parler ?".

La réponse fut franche.

- "_Je ne peux te répartir"._

_- _"Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?"

Le Choixpeau eut l'air agacé.

_- "Tu ne peux correspondre à une seule maison. Tu es trop différent pour que je puisse effectuer un choix. Et je ne parviens pas à effleurer ton subconscient. Voilà pourquoi on ne répartit que les enfants encore jeunes"_

Harry eut l'air soulagé. Son étrange protection d'esprit fonctionnait également sur le Choixpeau. Tant mieux. Au moins Dumbledore ne pourrait pas en apprendre sur lui par ce biais.

- "Oh, c'est tout ? Et bien choisis-en une alors, parmi les quatre."

- "_Je ne peux pas !" _Répéta la "parure".

Harry soupira. Toujours le même cinéma. Avant c'était entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, et maintenant c'était encore pire.

- "Soit. Bon alors je vais le faire à ta place. Serpentard ? Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu. Je serais obligé d'en éliminer un certain nombre pour qu'ils me fichent la paix. Poufsouffle ? Pourquoi pas, je serais certain d'y trouver tranquillité et des gens bien sympathiques. Non, pas assez d'action. Gryffondor serait la voie de la joie et de l'amusement. Maraudeurs, lieu familier et j'en passe. Mais ça risquerait de poser problèmes pour certains éléments de ma mission. Il me faut donc une maison intelligente, pas trop ambitieuse et où je puisse me mettre en recul des luttes de pouvoirs sans pour autant passer pour un sous-être. Ce ne sera pas le choix du cœur et de l'amitié, mais celui de la raison. Choixpeau, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à dire."

- _"SERDAIGLE". _

La table des Serdaigle applaudit avec chaleur quoiqu'un peu de réserve. Il était rare de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi "bruyant" dans la silencieuse maison de l'étude. Ce qui était d'ailleurs l'avis de Dumbledore.

Les Poufsouffle, très fair-play, applaudirent poliment. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient souvent en bons termes.

Les Serpentard n'applaudirent quasiment pas. Particulièrement la bande de Lucius Malefoy qui dévisageait le nouveau avec un regard noir. Seules quelques filles eurent l'air un peu dépitées.

Les Gryffondor applaudirent une ou deux fois, mais s'empressèrent surtout d'en discuter. James et Sirius se firent un clin d'œil.

- "C'est un peu dommage qu'il ne soit pas venu chez nous." Fit un des membres de la maison. "Il avait l'air plein de ressources."

Sirius se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- "Crois en mon expérience de farceur et de dieu vivant, je connais son regard. On a pas fini d'entendre parler de lui. Impossible qu'il soit bon à jeter alors qu'il a fait une entrée aussi fantastique. Il faudra d'ailleurs que j'essaye avec ma moto."

Remus Lupin, le calme, le pondéré, leva les yeux au ciel.

- "Tous les Serdaigle ne sont pas forcément à jeter, Sirius."

De son côté, Harry était très satisfait. Il allait pouvoir agir tranquillement.

-" Bonjour Harry." Lui fit un jeune homme assis en face de lui. "Je suis Steve Mason, le Préfet de la maison Serdaigle. J'ignore pourquoi le Choixpeau a mis tant de temps pour te répartir, mais je suis heureux de te compter parmi nous."

Harry lui serra la main avec chaleur. Ce gars-là lui semblait sympathique. Dire qu'il s'imaginait qu'il n'aurait affaire qu'à des Hermione en puissance.

- "C'est très simple." Répondit-il donc. "Le Choixpeau était vexé qu'on le fasse répartir quelqu'un de mon âge. Il aurait apparemment posé ses conditions il y a des siècles, afin que seuls les premières années le coiffent."

L'explication était tellement vraisemblable que Steve ne chercha pas plus loin et se contenta de rigoler un peu.

C'est à cet instant qu'apparurent les victuailles sur la table et que toute la salle se mit à manger.

Tout le long du repas, Harry put faire connaissance avec ses futurs camarades de maison. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Un peu plus tard, alors que tous se dirigeaient vers la salle commune, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà passé plusieurs fois devant la porte du dortoir sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

L'idée de devoir résoudre une énigme lui tira un sourire amusé. Au final, ces Serdaigle avaient tout de même le culte de la connaissance.

Impression confirmée par l'énorme bibliothèque trônant au milieu de la salle commune. L'harmonie de bleu et le plafond vraiment très beau lui plurent également.

De son année, apprit-il alors, ils n'étaient que cinq, mis à part lui-même. Deux garçons et trois filles.

Steve Manson était de ceux-là. Aussi s'empressa-t-il de lui montrer le dortoir et de le présenter à leur camarade, Elzear Ogden, un garçon de toute évidence passionné de littérature, puisque son lit était déjà recouvert d'un ensemble d'ouvrages d'épaisseur variable.

Harry le trouva assez effacé, et sut qu'il n'aurait pas à se faire de soucis avec ce garçon.

Il sortit alors de la salle, prétextant un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore pour régler les derniers détails.

Il repoussa gentiment les demandes pour lui montrer le chemin, arguant qu'il avait déjà repéré.

- "Le couvre-feu est dans une demi-heure, monsieur Ignotus." Lui fit alors une voix fluette derrière lui.

Il se retourna alors et avisa son minuscule directeur de maison.

- "Professeur Flitwick ?" S'étonna Harry.

-"Vous n'avez pas écouté mon petit discours tout à l'heure, jeune homme. Donc soyez de retour d'ici une demi-heure. Sans quoi je serais obligé de venir vous chercher."

Harry inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il était surpris que le professeur le laisse sortir sans chercher à l'accompagner.

L'intéressé sembla comprendre son interrogation.

- "Je n'ai pas besoin de la divination pour savoir que vous n'êtes pas un humain, monsieur Ignotus." Déclara-t-il après avoir vérifié que personne n'écoutait. "J'ai moi-même quelques _capacités _en matière d'observation qui ne font pas partie de la formation académique d'un sorcier, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Et je sais que votre désir de sortie cache une réalité bien différente.

Il leva la main lorsqu'Harry voulut l'interrompre.

-" Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes, et ne veux en aucun cas le savoir, monsieur Ignotus. Chacun de nous a ses secrets et doit les conserver. Allez faire ce que vous avez faire, mais n'attirez pas l'attention. Très rares sont les gens capables de parler le sombralbabil. Et je suis prêt à parier que ça ne ferait pas l'unanimité en cette période de troubles si les gens étaient aussi observateurs que moi-même ".

Il se retourna et commença à s'en aller.

- "Vous êtes à moitié gobelin, n'est-ce pas ?" S'enquit doucement Harry. "Vous pouvez percevoir les aura et la couleur du sang en quelqu'un…"

Flitwick eut un curieux sourire.

-" Bonne soirée, monsieur Ignotus".

Le jeune homme lui rendit son salut avant de sortir de la salle commune et de s'engager dans le couloir.

Celui qu'il cherchait ne pouvait être qu'à un seul et unique endroit. Et c'est vers ce coin isolé qu'il se dirigea, sans savoir que deux ambres l'observaient de l'autre bout du couloir.

Remus Lupin avait toujours eu horreur de sa malédiction lupine. Il l'avait subie très jeune, et tout avait changé à partir de cet instant.

Pourtant, à la longue, il avait appris à lire les signes, à écouter, à reconnaître les horreurs. Et cet individu, ce Harry Ignotus, n'avait aucune odeur. Comme s'il la dissimulait. Ce qui, assurément, était complètement impossible puisque la magie des sorciers ne pouvaient interférer avec le flair d'un Loup Garou.

C'est pourquoi, l'étrange coïncidence de le trouver pendant sa ronde fit qu'il abandonna son travail et se fit un devoir de le suivre. Car, ce doutait-il, il n'était pas sorti pour aller aux toilettes.

Il était très loin de se douter à quel point il avait raison.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Harry finit par trouver l'individu qu'il cherchait.

"Bonsoir, Baron."


	5. Chapter 5

_Note de l'auteur_

Salut mes lecteurs. Vingt review pour quatre chapitres,….je suis vraiment épaté. Dire que c'était une idée comme ça, que j'ai eu en relisant Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix.

J'espère n'avoir offensé personne en ne répondant pas aux reviews. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'en avais eu autant. Qui plus est, beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas de comptes je crois.

Bref, merci infiniment à _Guest, Marylou dd, Black Jo, adenoide, Laorah, Hideaki sama, hokage, Di castillo de mortes, Merydhrae, Flopette_. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Sachez qu'à l'origine, cette fiction fait dix chapitres, mais je crois que je vais l'améliorer un peu. La remplir.

Venez donc suivre l'histoire d'un être…_mortel. _Et n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, avis ou idées de situations cocasses. Mais j'espère que pour cette dernière possibilité, vous n'en aurez pas besoin et que j'arriverais à vous faire sourire. Je suis d'une imagination débordante en matière de mauvais coups, d'humour implicite et autres blagues plus ou moins drôles.

Attendez de voir les pouvoirs d'Harry. Ce ne sont pas des armes de destruction absolue ou méga puissantes. Car, dans ma fic, la Mort est quasi omnipotente, mais Harry ne l'est pas. Il est toujours en grande partie humain. Et ses talents sont basés sur des choses bien plus déroutantes, mais toujours liées à la mort. Après tout, je pars du postulat qu'on peut _mourir de rire. _Vous verrez.

Passons maintenant au chapitre à proprement parler.

Le premier jour de cours avait commencé sur des chapeaux de roues. Il avait, en effet, fallu qu'Harry choisisse ses matières pour l'année à venir. Le choix des matières était primordial était nombreux étaient les professeurs à le faire savoir.

Quelques décennies auparavant, le système était si mal organisé qu'un élève s'était retrouvé en septième sans avoir choisi aucune option. Une erreur rapidement rattrapée.

Depuis, on avait coutume d'accueillir chaque élève en entretien individuel.

Harry avait accueilli la nouvelle sans grande émotion. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Et il avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Ce qu'il ignorait, en revanche, c'était que la plupart des places étaient prises ; les élèves de son année ayant procédé à leur choix bien avant lui.

Ce qui fit qu'il se retrouva, à son grand regret, avec des matières qu'il n'aurait pas nécessairement mis en première position. Voire pas du tout.

Divination, soin aux créatures magiques et Astronomie constituaient donc ses matières complémentaires aux fondamentales. Le jeune homme souffla mais ne put contester et la chose fut réglée.

C'est avec métamorphose qu'il commença donc sa première journée de cours. Et il eut l'immense "joie" de constater que les cours seraient tout aussi durs que "chez lui".

Il faut dire aussi que le discours inaugural donnait le ton.

- « Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, vous venez de passer vos BUSE ». Expliquait donc le professeur McGonagall avec sa sévérité coutumière. « Mais ce n'était qu'une première étape, davantage symbolique qu'autre chose. Si vous arrêtiez là vos études, ceci ne vous apportera rien. Car sachez que même la pire gargote rechignerait à embaucher un sorcier uniquement détenteur de ce diplôme intermédiaire. La route vers les ASPIC sera loin d'être aussi facile que celle menant aux BUSE. J'attend donc de vous une quantité de travail beaucoup plus importante que les années précédentes. Sans quoi vous serez très rapidement débordés. UNE SEMAINE ! C'est UNE SEMAINE de retard qui suffit à vous faire sombrer définitivement et sans aucun moyen de se rattraper. Et sachez, jeunes gens, que je serais intraitable et n'accepterais que des résultats au moins Exceptionnels ».

Elle s'assit alors sur sa chaise avec le mélange de raideur et de délicatesse qui la caractérisait.

- « Sachez que quelque soit votre choix de carrière, la Métamorphose vous suivra partout. C'est une matière fondamentale. Les commerçants, aurors, potionnistes, guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste et j'en passe, tous y ont recours. »

Elle fit un signe de baguette et chaque élève vit une cuillère apparaître devant lui.

- « Votre exercice du jour consistera à changer ces cuillères en mulots. Visualisez l'ensemble de votre résultat final. Pas seulement son aspect extérieur. Sans quoi votre souris n'aura guère que la conscience d'une cuillère. »

Il y eut quelques petits rires, vite étouffés par le regard sévère de l'enseignante.

- « Commencez. »

Harry sourit légèrement. Cet exercice, Hermione le lui avait fait travailler de très nombreuses fois. Tant et si bien qu'il avait fini par le maîtriser assez aisément.

C'est donc très confiant qu'il prononça la formule.

Et le résultat ne fut pas du tout celui prévu.

Oui il y avait une souris. Oui elle semblait bouger et réagir comme tout rongeur convenablement constitué. Cependant….

Sa souris n'était pas beige foncé, comme celle du professeur, mais totalement noire. Yeux, oreilles, truffe, pattes, queue…absolument tout était noir sur la petite bête.

Bien embêté par le résultat, le jeune homme retenta la formule. Il y eut strictement aucun résultat.

- « Et bien, monsieur Ignotus, sauriez-vous me dire pourquoi ce rongeur est devenu noir ? »

- « Je l'ignore totalement, professeur ». Répondit Harry avec un air dépité. « Ce n'est pas du tout la première fois que je m'exerce à se sort. Et d'habitude, le résultat final n'est pas aussi…sombre. »

Bien sûr, il avait sa petite idée sur la provenance de cette couleur, mais il ignorait que cela produirait un résultat aussi….inhabituel.

Minerva McGonagall constatant qu'en dehors de la couleur le résultat était tout à fait acceptable, lui accorda quelques points et l'encouragea à mieux discipliner son esprit.

Tout le cours, Harry s'entraîna. Pendant l'ensemble de la séance il chercha un moyen de passer outre. Sans aucun succès. Pire encore. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de retransformer le rongeur en cuillère, l'ustensile était demeuré du même noir profond.

C'était incompréhensible.

A l'autre bout du château, Remus Lupin était en cours de Runes. Ce cours n'était pas d'une grande difficulté pour lui. Il maîtrisait très bien cette discipline et la travaillait avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Pourtant, ses pensées étaient très loin des signes mystiques des Aztèques, la leçon du jour.

Non, il repensait à cette nuit.

Cette nuit où il avait suivi le nouveau, Harry Ignotus.

« _Bonjour Baron. »_

_Le baron sanglant se retourna avec un fantomatique sourcil levé. Rares étaient les élèves qui osaient le déranger dans sa damnation perpétuelle. _

_Il fit un signe de tête à l'importun pour lui ordonner de s'expliquer rapidement. _

_« Baron, vous ne me connaissez pas, car je suis arrivé très récemment à Poudlard. Mais je vous connais, moi. »_

_C'est à cet instant que le fantôme remarqua que le regard de son interlocuteur avait noirci. _

_- « Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis venu vous voir, Baron. » Reprit Harry avec une voix grave. _

_Remus fronça les sourcils car cette voix était bien différente de la précédente. _

_-« Vous êtes le plus ancien fantôme de ce château. Un contemporain des Fondateurs. Il serait surprenant que vous n'en soyez pas le meilleur informé. »_

_Le jeune loup-garou ne pouvait discerner le visage d'Harry car il était derrière lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du fantôme de la maison Serpentard. Une grimace de compréhension apparut sur son visage transparent _

_- « Vous êtes un des siens ? J'ignorai qu'_elle_ pouvait engendrer une descendance. »_

_A ce stade là, Harry perdit tout son sérieux. _

_- « Sérieusement, vous pensez qu'elle ce qu'il faut là où il faut pour pouvoir procréer ? »_

_Il y eut un bruit de choc et une marque de main apparut sur la joue d'Harry. Mais sans aucune cause visible. _

_- « Oups…je l'ai vexée. En tout cas, ce n'est pas un lien de filiation qui nous unit. » Rétorqua Harry de sa voix à nouveau grave. « Pour autant, _elle _m'a transformé irrémédiablement à son image afin que j'accomplisse ma mission dans ce monde-ci. M'y aiderez-vous ? »_

_- « Pourquoi prendre la peine de m'en informer, jeune Falcaria, alors que tu pourrais t'imposer ? »_

_Harry secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ma façon d'agir. Encore moins avec un être tel que vous. »_

_- « Pourtant la compassion n'est pas toujours le soucis principal des… »_

_Harry l'interrompit avec un ton beaucoup plus incisif. _

_- « Je ne crois pas que vous soyez le mieux placé pour mépriser ma compassion, comme vous dites. Dois-je vous rappeler pourquoi vous portez ces chaînes, Baron ? »_

_Le fantôme recula brusquement comme si on lui avait porté un coup. « Non…c'est inutile. » Murmura-t-il. _

_Remus ouvrit de grands yeux. A sa connaissance, personne n'avait fait reculer le fantôme. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. _

_- « Si votre honneur ne se satisfait pas de ma _compassion, _sachez que c'est ma manière d'agir et elle ne changera pas. Mais ne prenez pas cette gentillesse pour de la faiblesse. Aussi humain que j'ai l'air, n'oubliez jamais que j'ai parcouru le Chemin dans les deux sens et que j'ai parlé avec _elle_ les yeux dans les yeux. C'est pour _elle _que je suis ici. Maintenant, Baron sanglant, allez-vous oui ou non apporter votre aide à un quelqu'un de compatissant ? »_

_- « C'est entendu, jeune maître. » Répondit le vieux fantôme avec une soumission qui interloqua le jeune homme caché dans le couloir derrière eux. _

_Il ne le fut que davantage lorsqu'Harry prit la main du Baron dans la sienne, comme si elle avait une consistance, et qu'il reprit sa voix normale. _

_- « Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, Baron. Je ne suis le maître de personne, encore moins de vous. Merci de votre soutien. Je viendrais vous trouver d'ici quelques jours. »_

_Puis, le jeune Ignotus s'en était aillé en sifflotant, laissant un Remus stupéfait. _

Cette fois, il en était sûr. Harry Ignotus cachait quelque chose. Et au fond de lui, son instinct le poussait à la prudence. Quelqu'un qui effrayait un fantôme redoutable et redouté ne pouvait pas être pris à la légère.

C'est pourquoi, Lupin se décida à lui parler franchement, l'observer droit dans les yeux, afin de se faire une opinion claire et précise de l'individu.

Les cours qui avaient suivi Métamorphose n'avaient pas perturbé Harry. Flitwick avait quasiment dit la même chose que McGonagall concernant les BUSE et les ASPIC.

Les sortilèges de cette année étaient très alléchants. On commençait à y incorporer la puissance, une composante demandée aux ASPIC.

Harry avait remarqué à cette occasion que ses talents étaient sensiblement les mêmes qu'avant sa mort. La potion immonde ne l'avait pas rendu plus fort dans cette matière. Ce qui le frustrait un peu. Enfin, il n'allait quand même pas se plaindre.

Son prochain cours, Soin aux créatures magiques ne l'excitait pas particulièrement. Sans Hagrid il craignait de trouver cela ennuyeux.

Alors qu'il suivait ses camarades jusque le lieu de son prochain cours, il tomba sur une ancienne connaissance. Ou plutôt une future connaissance.

Remus Lupin.

Et la lueur de son regard l'alerta. C'était le même regard que lorsque, à son époque, le professeur Remus Lupin l'avait mis en garde contre Sirius Black, alors échappé de prison. Un regard mélangeant inquiétude, colère et tristesse.

- « Puis-je te parler un moment, Ignotus ? »

Harry hocha la tête avant de dire à ses camarades de maison ne pas l'attendre.

- « Que se passe t-il, Lupin ? » Lui demanda-t-il en buttant sur le nom de famille.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » Répondit Remus.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- « Un garçon plutôt maigre qui aime la tarte à la Mélasse et… »

Lupin se rapprocha. Son regard était étrange. Presque sauvage.

- « Je t'ai vu, Harry Ignotus. » Gronda-t-il avec un ton qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais connu. « Je t'ai entendu lors de ta discussion avec le Baron Sanglant. »

Le jeune ex-Survivant le regarda d'un air neutre.

« Et ? » S'enquit-il. « Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? ».

Puis soudain, il inspira lentement, avant de reprendre avec la même voix grave que la nuit précédente. Pour autant, il s'était obligé à ne pas changer d'apparence.

« Non…je connais la réponse. Tu te demandes pourquoi le Baron Sanglant a eu cette réaction, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'interroges sur le fait que je puisse mentir à tout le monde en me faisant passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. Tu te dis que je suis peut-être un Mage noir infiltré dans le château et que je veux, probablement, accomplir une expérience interdite afin d'accroitre mes pouvoirs occultes. »

Remus baissa légèrement les yeux.

Harry, quant à lui, s'assit au sol.

- « Je pensais que tu aurais une meilleure estime des secrets, Remus John Lupin que tu aurais un peu plus de respect pour les choses qui ne doivent pas être dites. »

Son interlocuteur le fixa avec incrédulité et anxiété.

- « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Et puis comment connaissait-il son nom complet ?

- « Remus, je ne te connais que depuis un laps de temps ridicule, mais j'ai pu déjà discerner l'essentiel de ta personnalité. Tu es un garçon sensible, sérieux, timide. Ta plus grande crainte est de retrouver seul. James, Sirius et Peter représentent tout ce qui compte pour toi. Ton regard est hanté. Hanté par quelque chose qui te ronge et te mine le moral. »

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Des yeux effectivement hantés par un secret terrible.

- « Je sais ce que tu es, une force de la nature réveillée par la lueur de la Lune. Comme tu sais que je ne suis pas un humain « normal ». Mais je ne suis un danger pour personne. Et toi non plus »

Lupin se rapprocha de lui.

- « Comment…. »

- « Tes habits amples pour masquer tes cicatrices. Ta démarche contenue pour ne pas montrer ta puissance. Tes yeux plus lumineux que l'aurore, mais pourtant hantés par tes cauchemars. La mine contrainte que tu affiches dès que tu sens qu'on va te toucher ou t'attraper. Ton habitude de te tenir loin des débats, de peur de céder à la colère ou tout autre sentiment….Tout cela est flagrant pour quelqu'un qui a déjà côtoyé des loups-garou.

- « Tu le sais ? Et ça ne te fais rien que je devienne un monstre ? ». L'interrogea son interlocuteur. « Tu n'as pas de la répulsion pour la créature que je suis ? ».

Harry sembla le jauger un court instant, puis inspecta le couloir avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

Puis il changea.

Ses cheveux noircirent subitement. De même que ses yeux, mis à part la pupille. Sa peau devint inhumainement pâle, presque blanche.

Pour Remus ce fut une sensation horrible. Dans son âme, le Loup lui hurlait de se mettre à genoux devant Harry, d'implorer sa protection, de se soumettre totalement. Son Loup avait une peur terrible.

Puis tout aussi soudainement, Harry reprit son apparence humaine.

- « Te prends-tu toujours pour un monstre, Remus ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Le jeune Lupin fut sur lui, le touchant, le tâtant avec anxiété pour essayer de distinguer une blessure quelconque. Ce geste surprit Harry. Mais il comprit que ça devait être instinctif. Remus était le genre de personne qui craignait toujours de blesser quelqu'un. Nul doute que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte avec quelqu'un. Craignit-il qu'il ait été mordu aussi ?

De toute évidence…

-« Que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Est-ce un vampire ? Une Banshee ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tu as été mordu par une créature de la Nuit. Et bien considère que moi, c'est la Nuit elle-même qui m'a fait devenir ainsi. » Il soupira. « Tu n'es pas un monstre, Remus, et ne le sera jamais. Car tu ne prends aucun plaisir à jouir de tes pouvoirs. Moi non plus je ne les ai pas choisi et ne désires pas m'ériger en être supérieur. C'est pourquoi tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Pas plus que James, Sirius, Peter et tous les autres élèves ».

Remus comprit alors quelque chose.

- « Je comprend pourquoi le Baron s'est comporté ainsi. Mon Loup était totalement affolé. C'est parce que tu fais peur à toutes les créatures magiques et autres monstres de cauchemars. Tu t'imposes à nous par ton aura glaciale. Tu nous domine. Tu es…comme notre maître. »

La réaction fut au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Bien au-delà.

Une main cadavérique le saisit brutalement à l'épaule avant de le pousser contre le mur.

- « Tu n'es pas une créature qui obéit à plus forte qu'elle, Remus Lupin. » Gronda Harry avec une voix dangereuse. « Je ne suis, et ne serais jamais, le maître de quelqu'un. Encore moins d'un de mes semblables. Le Baron et toi avaient l'air de croire que ma condition me rend supérieur à vous, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il le relâcha avant de faire quelques pas en arrière.

- « J'ai connu un loup-garou. Un homme exceptionnel, mais lui aussi était dévoré par le remord de sa propre existence. Il a tout perdu y compris ses amis. Et pourtant, il est devenu mon professeur et mon ami. Ta vie n'est pas désespérée, Remus. C'est à toi de choisir si tu veux en profiter pendant qu'il en est encore temps. »

- « J'ai un fardeau. Je ne peux véritablement m'intégrer sans risquer de blesser les gens. Si je me relache un instant, je pourrais me trahir ou céder à un réflexe qui étalerait ma condition au monde. »

Harry l'observa avec neutralité. Jamais _son _Remus n'avait fait autant de révélations et d'aveux à son égard. Mais, après tout, _son _Remus était un adulte pour qui la tristesse s'était muée en amertume.

- « Ta dangerosité n'est effective que quelques jours dans l'année. Et si je peux comprendre la douleur physique et morale que tes transformations en revanche, je ne cautionnerai pas ton auto-flagellation. Sache que je ne te laisserai pas te morfondre, Remus John Lupin. Et si je dois aussi m'expliquer yeux dans les yeux avec ton Loup, je le ferais »

- « Et tu te feras tuer ».

- « Ah vraiment ? ». Susurra Ignotus.

Il le regarda brusquement droit dans les yeux. Le noir recouvrant ses pupilles.

- « **A LA NICHE ! » **Vociféra-t-il de sa voix la plus sépulcrale.

A l'intérieur de Remus, le Loup se mit en boule, tel un chiot effrayé. Le jeune eut presque la sensation, totalement inhabituelle, de plus ressentir sa présence mauvaise pendant un moment. C'était reposant mais aussi….terriblement effrayant.

- « Tu parles aux Loups, Harry Ignotus ? » balbutia Remus qui ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il venait de constater.

Harry eut un petit sourire narquois.

- « Comme tant d'autres, Remus, le lupusbabil est une langue **morte. » **Puis tout en se détournant. « Je t'ai à l'œil, Remus. »

Et le jeune loup-garou le regarda s'éloigner, pétrifié et ne sachant pas quoi penser. Il avait beaucoup appris sur ce nouveau, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était Harry. Il se promit alors de faire quelques recherches sur le sujet.

_Quelque part dans le château. _

- « Est-ce que les préparatifs sont achevés ? » S'enquit une voix.

- « Tout juste. Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre en place notre petite expérience et voir si on peut en tirer quelque chose. » Répondit une autre voix.

Il y eut un ricanement collectif.


	6. Chapter 6

La discrétion.

Une qualité pour ceux tendant vers l'arrogance et l'orgueil. Une difficulté pour les timides.

Mais, une nécessité pour Harry.

Sa mission nécessitait de passer inaperçu auprès de ses camarades. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un apprenne qui il était, ce qu'il était et surtout _pourquoi_ il était.

Malheureusement, cette discussion avec Remus avait quelque peu embêté Harry. Il s'était laisser aller aux révélations, bien que légères. A quelque chose près, il aurait presque tout raconté.

C'était une erreur. Une grave erreur. _Ce _Remus n'était pas _son _Remus.

Les regards des trois autres Maraudeurs n'avaient pas changé. Ils ne lui avaient, pour ainsi dire, pas adressé la parole de façon inhabituelle. En revanche, le jeune loup-garou l'observait souvent lorsqu'il le croyait inattentif. Ce regard perplexe l'agaçait un peu et lui faisait prendre de nouvelles résolutions pour rester extérieur.

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait d'autres soucis de discrétion dans sa vie de tous les jours. Si ses camarades de Serdaigle n'avaient pas eu à se plaindre de lui, pour l'instant, il n'en était pas de même concernant les professeurs.

En effet, comme en cours de Métamorphose, sa magie semblait être imprégnée de sa nouvelle condition, et ce n'était pas toujours une bonne chose.

En Sortilèges, son sort d'allégresse avait eu un effet diamétralement opposé, en rendant son partenaire du moment complètement blasé de la vie. Flitwick se contenta d'un léger sourire narquois.

En Soin aux créatures magiques, il devait faire face à une popularité très gênante de la faune environnante. Noueux, sombrals, serpents de toutes sortes, acromentules et bien d'autres encore, semblaient se donner rendez-vous devant lui dès qu'il s'approchait de la forêt interdite. Chacune de ces créatures semblaient attendre quelque chose de lui. Mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi puisque la majorité de ces entités n'avait pas de langage articulé. Quant aux acromentules, il ne s'en approcherait pas de son plein gré. Brulôpot, le professeur était ravi. Harry lui apparaissait comme un cadeau du ciel et il lui avait déjà fait plusieurs propositions pour des excursions en sa compagnie dès que le jeune homme aurait son diplôme. Toujours est-il qu'Harry fut désigné volontaire à chaque fois pour nettoyer, nourrir ou caresser le bestiaire magique l'entourant continuellement, et ce devant ses camarades hilares.

En potion, il ne se passa rien de spécial, si ce n'est l'attirance très récente, et très malsaine, qu'il s'était découvert pour les poisons et les morceaux d'animaux. Leur odeur lui inspirait des vers poétiques. Leur professeur, un certain Milson, dut même l'empêcher d'en consommer. Et à partir de cet instant, l'enseignant le regarda avec dégoût. Ce n'était toutefois pas une nouveauté pour Harry que d'être méprisé par son professeur de potion. Aussi, il n'y fit guère attention. Préférant observer sa future mère, Lily et Severus Rogue, son futur « persécuteur » en train de s'ignorer superbement.

Mais l'un des pires, sans doute, fut le cours du professeur Chourave, enseignant la Botanique. En effet, les plantes ressentaient ses pouvoirs et se muaient en des choses complètement différentes.

La première plante, inoffensive, qu'il avait touchée s'était effritée et était tombée en poussière. Lui faisant perdre une dizaine de point malgré tous ses efforts pour jurer qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

La seconde, une plante très résistante, connue pour ses vertus cicatrisantes et son effet sur la magie instinctive, avait eu une réaction bien différente. Elle s'était transformée en chrysanthème sous le regard ahuri de toute la classe.

Pire, les plantes les plus exotiques (et dangereuses) se tendaient toutes dans sa direction. La classe dut même être évacuée d'urgence, lorsque les mandragores se mirent à frétiller de joie, menaçant de hurler et donc de tuer tout le monde.

Et, pour la première fois de toute sa carrière, Pomona Chourave dispensa un élève de cours jusqu'à une période indéterminée. Durant cette période, Harry dut se rendre à dans une salle d'étude pour travailler la théorie.

Restaient deux cours où Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se mettre en avant.

Tout d'abord l'Histoire de la Magie. Pressentant de longues heures soporifiques, Harry avait pris les choses en main. Il était allé parler au professeur Binns, un très vieux fantôme.

Avec quelques mots bien choisis, et ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il avait réussi à convaincre son interlocuteur de changer son style et le fond de ses cours, en échange de quelque chose. De quoi s'agissait-il, personne ne le savait. Mais cela semblait tellement tenir à cœur au fantôme que ce dernier promit même de ne pas parler au professeur Dumbledore de ce qu'il savait d'Harry Ignotus.

Maintenant, les cours traitaient de sujets bien intéressants : les pouvoirs des elfes, les anecdotes les plus croustillantes des guerres inter-espèces, l'origine de la Magie instinctive et toutes les études faites sur ce sujet. Vinrent ensuite les expérimentations visant à mêler la Magie à la technologie moldue. Un sujet très intéressant, bien que boudé par beaucoup de puristes.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry fut porté en triomphe par ses camarades et félicité par bien d'autres élèves.

Il était curieux de savoir ce que lui réservait son premier cours de Divination. Et le Destin se chargea de le décourager.

Pour être précis, il tint trois cours. Trois cours insupportables. Mais le quatrième fut le pire.

- « Monsieur Ignotus, vous avez une aura aérienne. C'est une chose rare qui ne s'acquière qu'en se baignant dans un lait de licorne mélangé à du sang de Troll ! »

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Je vous demande pardon ? ».

Ce professeur était….nul. Grand, mal proportionné, habillé en vert, mauve et orange, il parlait avec une voix de corbeau mal débouché. Et apparemment, lui aussi avait une fascination pour Harry.

Il lui arracha la main sans tenir compte de la remarque afin de faire profiter la classe de sa chiromancie semi-divine. Et, en un cours, il surpassa l'ensemble de tous ceux de Sybille Trelawney.

- « Votre ligne de chance est vraiment très belle, monsieur Ignotus. Vous vivrez dans votre chaumière au milieu des champs de maïs et aurez une vie très paisible, loin des clameurs de la célébrité. Et votre cinquième compagne, Gotina Mirandaberra, que vous aurez trouvé dans une réunion de collectionneurs de chapeaux, vous préparera votre boisson favorite, l'alcool de Kiwi, tandis que vous vous amuserez des facéties de vos dix-huit enfants, tous d'une couleur vert turquoise »

Le jeune homme le dévisagea, attendant un sourire complice qui aurait prouvé que c'était une blague. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une blague. Même Trelawney n'avait pas été aussi…lamentablement originale.

Il n'y en eu pas, ce qui le plongea dans un abîme de perplexité. Il tenta alors une approche plus directe.

- « Professeur, rassurez-moi, vous êtes en train de vous payer ma tête, non ? » Demanda-t-il lentement, comme s'adressant à un esprit primaire. « Ou alors vous vous êtes carrément shooté aux feuilles de mandragores. Ce n'est pas possible de dire autant de conneries dans la même phrase. »

La classe éclata en hurlements de rires. Certains étaient même tombés de leur chaise tant ils étaient pliés en deux.

Mais, hélas, la théorie de Harry sembla justifiée, puisque le professeur, très loin de vexer, continua sa prédiction loufoque.

- « Monsieur Ignotus, ne tournez donc pas le dos au Destin. Accueillez-le à bras ouverts tel Cynopus le Carcarante dans sa septième ubiquité. »

Alors un visage familier s'imposa à Harry. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bien emmêlés. Une jeune qui avait eu une réaction exemplaire. Cette décision lui parut soudain la meilleure.

- « C'en est assez. » Fit donc le jeune homme en se levant brutalement. « Je vais cesser d'assister à un cours nullissime, dirigé par un illuminé. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire qu'assister à votre dégénérescence de drogué. Si vous voulez plaindre à Dumbledore, allez-y ! J'irai moi-même lui expliquer pourquoi, au nom de mes capacités cérébrales, je refuse de me pourrir l'esprit de vos insanités indécentes à la limite de l'excrément verbal.»

Sous le regard admiratif de certains élèves, et abasourdis du professeur, il sortit en claquant la porte.

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était, comme chaque année, le cours qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience.

Le professeur, Titus Meredith, était…banal. Vêtements simples, voix atone, cours centré sur la théorie. Mais Harry n'en était pas trop mécontent. Cela le changerait des possédés, mangemorts, escrocs et inquisitrice qui s'étaient succédés dans ses premières années, à son époque.

Si au moins il avait eu Lupin comme professeur…

Mais le loup-garou n'était pas dans cette classe, ni comme élève, ni comme professeur. Le cours se faisait en double avec les Serpentard.

Si ces derniers s'étaient tenus tranquilles depuis l'aventure dans le train, Harry ne cessait pas pour autant de toujours surveiller ses arrières. On était jamais assez prudent.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui porta sur l'Epouvantard. Il y eut un soupir collectif. C'était au programme des années antérieures.

Tous durent passer devant l'armoire contenant l'entité. Les peurs se matérialisèrent une par une. Pour nombres de Serpentard, l'entité prit une forme assez peu connue à cette époque-ci, mais beaucoup plus à celle d'Harry : la marque des Ténèbres. Tout était dis. Encore que….

Quant à ce dernier, il s'avança avec circonspection. Il espéra que le détraqueur ne lui ferait pas un effet trop dévastateur.

Et il se trompa. Car ce n'était pas un détraqueur qui apparut.

En fait, il n'y eut rien qu'une lueur colorée. Et, à l'immense surprise de toute l'assemblée, l'épouvantard se mit à rire. Un rire puissant qui résonna dans toute la salle.

Jamais, jamais personne n'avait entendu un rire d'épouvantard. C'était physiquement et magiquement improbable. Autant imaginer une sirène marcher dans un désert brulant, ou un Troll résoudre les plus grands mystères du Monde.

C'était d'ailleurs tellement impossible que l'Epouvantard explosa soudain. Agir aux antipodes de sa nature profonde l'avait tellement perturbé qu'il ne pouvait plus exister.

Le reste du cours fut étonnamment silencieux.

C'est ainsi que les semaines se déroulèrent, suivant un ordre routinier.

Réveil aux premières lueurs, puis repas en compagnie des membres de sa maison. Arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier et réflexion sur la prise de pouvoir de Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort.

Cours du matin, repas du midi et cours de l'après-midi.

Souper puis le reste de sa soirée à la Bibliothèque, afin de résoudre certains mystères et accomplir sa mission si secrète.

De temps à autre, cette routine était perturbée par un rendez-vous avec un fantôme, un professeur étonné de ses difficultés ou facilités (selon les matières) ou même Hagrid qui aimait beaucoup ses dons pour comprendre les animaux. C'est ce dernier qui lui enseigna les us et coutumes de chaque espèce, lui permettant de mieux comprendre ce que chaque espèce attendait de lui.

Le soir d'Halloween, après un splendide festin et suite à sa promenade avec Hagrid, il tomba sur une scène qui l'incita à se dissimuler et écouter.

James Potter et Lily Evans se disputaient violemment non loin du lac. De ce qu'Harry comprit, ses « futur-parents » s'étaient retrouvés ici par hasard. James avait essayé de courtiser Lily, mais s'était reçu une claque à un moment donné.

- « JAMAIS, POTTER ! TU M'ENTENDS, JAMAIS ! JAMAIS JE NE SORTIRAIS AVEC QUELQU'UN COMME TOI ! TU N'AS AUCUNE MODESTIE ! TU TE PAVANES AVEC UN EGO PLUS GROS QUE POUDLARD ! TU TE COMPORTES COMME SI TOUT T'ETAIT DU ! TU ME FAIS VOMIR ! MAINTENANT, DEGAGE ! »

- « Evans…. »

- « DEGAGE ! » Hurla la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme finit par déposer les armes et s'en alla d'un pas qu'il essayait de rendre digne.

Harry, de son côté, soupira. Il savait que les deux adolescents finiraient par être ensembles, mais c'était quand même dur de voir ça.

Lily resta seule, assise contre un arbre, contemplant la lune avec mélancolie.

Alors Harry s'avança, lentement. Sans aucun bruit. Comme s'il flottait au-dessus du sol.

- « Salut. » Fit-il simplement.

La rousse Gryffondor et lui-même ne côtoyaient guère, mais Harry avait eu l'agréable surprise de se voir proposer toute l'aide dont il avait besoin. Et il ne l'avait pas oublié.

D'autant que c'était sa mère et que les yeux émeraude qu'il avait devant lui inspiraient un certain regret de sa précédente existence.

Lily leva les yeux.

-« Harry ? ».

C'était l'une des seules à l'appeler par son prénom, et Harry en était heureux. Se faire appeler par sa propre mère autrement que son prénom aurait été bien plus déplaisant.

D'autant que dans sa bouche, cela lui semblait le meilleur prénom du monde.

-« J'ai entendu, malgré moi, les derniers mots de votre dispute. Je suis désolé de… »

La jeune fille eut un sourire désabusé.

-« Il n'y a rien à dire, Harry. James Potter est un crétin arrogant qui croit que je vais lui tomber dans les bras du fait de son charme dévastateur. Mais moi, je le trouve surtout écœurant. »

Son « fils » sourit légèrement.

- « Il paraît que les hommes ont une capacité émotionnelle comparable à une cuillère à soupe. »

Il y eut un rire cristallin, tel le chant d'un oiseau. Harry en resta bouche-bée. Quel rire magnifique et enivrant. Quelle joie de vivre.

- « C'est vraiment bien dit. » Déclara Lily amusée. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais tant de recul sur les hommes alors que tu en es toi-même un. »

- « J'ai eu une amie, il y a bien des années, qui me l'a souvent dis à propos d'un ami commun qui se comportait comme un _véritable rustre et butor qui ne pense qu'à son estomac_. »

Il eut un regard mélancolique.

- « J'aurais bien aimé la connaître, on se serait probablement bien entendu. Mais, Harry, pourquoi parles-tu de « bien des années » alors qu'une telle discussion n'a pu véritablement se faire que récemment ? On est un peu jeune pour parler comme des vieux. »

Harry se morigéna. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il dise. Son interlocutrice était très intelligente après tout. Il chercha rapidement une solution de replis.

- « Façon de parler. C'était il y a pas si longtemps en fait, mais j'ai l'impression que ma vie d'avant mon…déménagement, s'est déroulée il y a un moment. »

Avant même que Lily ait pu embrayer sur cette « vie d'avant », il s'empressa de repartir sur un sujet moins risqué. Encore que…

- « C'est certain que vous vous seriez admirablement entendu, Lily. Vous avez cette même passion pour le savoir, cette même intelligence et sens critique. Et puis, tu es la première personne, à part elle, qui ait jamais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard dans sa totalité. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il la regretta amèrement.

Lily n'avait pas manqué de relever un élément intéressant.

- « Elle a lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ? Cela veut dire qu'elle est élève dans ce château ? Mais, Harry, je croyais que tu étais arrivé en début d'année, non ? »

- « Lorsqu'elle a su que je viendrais ici, elle a voulu se documenter au maximum, et a donc acheté cet énorme bouquin. »

L'explication avait été totalement improvisée, mais elle sembla suffire à la jeune fille.

- « A ce propos, pourrais-je te demander une faveur, Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain.

- « Bien entendu, que puis-je faire pour…. »

Il s'interrompit. Brusquement. Une horrible sensation se fit ressentir en lui. Une sensation qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il refoulait presque automatiquement. Une créature dans son entourage était en train de mourir.

Mais il y avait une différence. Ou plutôt deux.

L'intensité était effroyablement plus importante que toutes les choses qu'il avait ressenties jusqu'ici.

Mais surtout, c'était la nature même du ressenti qui différait. Sans savoir l'expliquer, Harry sut instinctivement que la créature qui se mourrait n'était pas un animal de la forêt interdite.

C'était…un être humain.

-« Lily, je suis désolé de te quitter aussi brusquement, mais quelqu'un est en train de mourir non loin d'ici. Je dois y aller. »

- « Quoi ? Mais comment le sais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

- « Ce n'est pas très important. » La coupa Harry qui s'était mis à courir en direction du terrain de Quidditch. « Va prévenir l'infirmière. Dis lui de venir dans les vestiaires du terrain. Allez ! »

La jeune fille obéit. Son camarade avait l'air vraiment sérieux, et si ce qu'il disait était véridique, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Pendant ce temps, Harry courrait, sans reprendre haleine, dans la direction approximative de cette sensation horrible.

Ce nouveau pouvoir, qu'il ne maîtrisait d'ailleurs absolument pas, n'était pas assez développé pour lui permettre de savoir en détail ce qui l'attendait.

Il n'aimait pas cette petite voix qui lui murmurait silencieusement qu'il allait trouver des cadavres.

Il ne restait plus qu'un couloir. Un escalier. Une porte.

Il ouvrit brusquement l'huis.

Et il ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

Devant lui deux enfants. Un sang presque noir coulait de leurs multiples blessures. Une odeur abominable de sueur, d'urine et de sang empestait l'air.

Harry se précipita.

La vie s'échappait des deux corps prostrés. Le poul était faible. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il devait voir….il devait entrevoir.

Un instant plus tard, le garçon avait laissé place au Faucheur. Ses yeux devinrent noirs, de même que ses cheveux et vêtements. Sa peau devint plus blanche que tout.

Sous cette forme il voyait la Vie et discernait la Mort. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il voyait aussi bien.

Et ses nouveaux pouvoirs étaient formels. Ils n'étaient pas morts. Pas encore. Tout aussi inquiétant, leur Magie disparaissait d'une seconde à l'autre. Si Harry n'avait pas vu leur uniforme de Poudlard, il aurait d'ailleurs pu les prendre pour des Moldus.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'_elle _fit son apparition. L'entité de la Fin. L'omniprésent et quasi omnipotent Concept. Si noire dans sa macabre beauté qu'elle faisait presque passer son jeune protégé pour clair.

- « **Je savais que tu serais là, jeune Harry ». **Fit la Mort, car c'était bien elle.

_Jeune Harry _ne s'embarrassa pas de formules de courtoisie.

- « Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? Pourquoi sont-ils là ? »

- « **Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse. Je suis venu car je savais que tu serais confronté à cette situation ».**

Harry, tout en l'écoutant, cherchait à aider de son mieux les deux enfants, inspectant leurs blessures, écoutant leur cœur.

- « Que leur est-il arrivé ? » Répéta-t-il alors que la colère montait. « Qui leur a fait ça ? » 

**- « Ils ont été forcés d'ingurgiter une potion qui avait pour but de leur faire perdre leur magie. Mais elle a été mal faite. Alors, ils les ont laissés sur le carreau ».**

Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis que la fureur gagnait tout son être.

**- « **Qui ? QUI ? Qui a osé faire une chose aussi horrible ? »

**- « Un groupe d'élèves portant le symbole du serpent. Le groupe que tu as déjà confronté jadis. »**

- « Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohov, McNair, Lestrange…..sales enfoirés. » Murmura Harry.

Alors, sans savoir ce qui l'y avait poussé, il approcha ses mains des cœurs des deux jeunes étudiants. Sa magie se mit à pulser tandis que son aura noirâtre s'étendait sur les deux corps..

La Mort reprit la parole.

- « **Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de les ressusciter. Mais tu n'en as pas besoin car je ne les prendrais pas ce soir. Tu as autre chose à faire, de plus…**_**juste. **_

Harry s'interrompit. Il avait saisit la nuance.

- « Je sais très bien ce que je compte faire, grande finalité.»

Il parlait d'une voix calme, maintenant ses émotions sous contrôle. Mais cela ne durerait pas. Et la Mort le savait.

- « Me garantis-tu que tu ne les emporteras pas dans les tréfonds de l'Au-delà ? » Demanda-t-il encore, pour être sur.

- « **Je ne peux. Tu les as…sauvés. Tu n'aurais pas pu, en principe. Mais depuis quelques minutes, nous sommes le 1er Novembre. C'est le jour de la Toussaint. Le jour où l'on me célèbre. Un jour où tes pouvoirs sont donc à leur apogée. »**

- « Oh vraiment ? Mes pouvoirs sont décuplés aujourd'hui ? Cela tombe bien ».

Il se redressa lentement, goutant pour la première fois sans aucune restriction à son nouvel héritage. Un héritage bien dangereux.

- « Un dernier mot….où puis-je les trouver ? »

Derrière son capuchon, la Mort eut un sourire narquois.

- « **Dans leur lieu de repos. »** Puis, plus doucement. « **Ne les tue pas. Pas aujourd'hui. »**

Harry acquiesça distraitement.

Il relâcha toute la colère qu'il contenait. Puis ce fut le noir. Le noir absolu.

Des années plus tard, une légende se transmettrait à tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. On appela la nuit entre Halloween et le 1er Novembre 1975 la Vengeance d'Ignotus le Faucheur.

On raconta que les Sombrals de la forêt interdite se mirent à voler aux abords du château. On raconta que les centaures virent le ciel se noircir et un vent glacial se lever.

Certains racontèrent que des hurlements de Loup-garous retentirent toute la nuit. Remus Lupin, lui-même ressentit un terrible besoin de hurler, dans son dortoir.

Dans le même dortoir, la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter disparaissait.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la baguette de Sureau se mit à vibrer sinistrement, projetant une lueur étrange avant de disparaître à son tour au plus grand étonnement de son propriétaire.

Dans le Lac, les sirènes émergèrent tandis que le calmar géant se terrait sous l'eau.

On raconta aussi que tous les fantômes du château furent soudain attirés vers une silhouette solitaire revenant du terrain de Quidditch. Une silhouette enveloppée de ténèbres et de noirceur. Lorsqu'Harry arriva en vue du château, trois objets apparurent devant lui. Une baguette, une pierre sombre et une cape d'invisibilité.

Le jeune homme attrapa la baguette et se drapa de la cape. Puis il fit léviter la bague avant de continuer sa route.

Les rares témoins le croisant sur sa route racontèrent, bien plus tard, que l'entité s'était soudain muée en fumée noire avant d'entrer dans un des tableaux animés magiquement. Les personnages se levèrent pour lui faire de la place. Et de tableau en tableau, Harry se déplaça jusqu'à arriver dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien.

Des toilettes. Non _ces _toilettes.

- « _Ouvre-toi. » _Siffla-t-il en fourchelang.

Quelques instant plus tard, il entrait dans la Chambre des Secrets.

- « _Viens à moi, et apporte moi ton aide, Ssserpent de la Mort. »_

Dans un terrible craquement, la statue de Serpentard s'ouvrit et le redoutable Basilic qui s'y terrait, en sortit. Aussi effrayant que dans ses souvenirs. Mais, cette fois-ci, Harry venait dans des circonstances bien différentes.

- « _**Que désires-tu, jeune Falcaria ? »**_

La voix du Basilic était semblable à celle de la Mort. Millénaire, gorgée de magie et de puissance.

_**- **__« Je veux ton aide, mon ami ». _Fit Harry en levant soudain les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

Ses iris noirs croisèrent le mortel regard du Basilic. Et il ne sentit absolument rien. Les yeux du Basilic appartenaient à l'origine à la Mort elle-même qui les avait greffé a tout premier d'entre eux. Et Harry venait avec la bénédiction de la Mort. Ces yeux ne pouvaient donc lui nuire.

Alors, le gigantesque serpent s'inclina avec révérence devant le jeune Harry.

- « _Cette bague est porteur d'un fragment d'âme. Je ne ssssuis pas assez puissant pour le détruire moi-même. Mais toi tu le peux, j'en suis sûr. Ton venin est ma solution.» _

Le basilic cracha alors un de ses crochets massifs qui tomba sur le sol dans un tintement. Et Harry s'en empara, avec précaution. Même s'il était au sommet de sa puissance, aujourd'hui, il ne tenait pas à tenter sa chance plus que nécessaire.

Alors, sans hésitation il transperça la bague avec le crochet. Il y eut un hurlement d'agonie, un nuage plus maléfique que tout et un craquement assourdissant avant que la bague, étonnamment préservée par le terrible venin, ne retrouve sa pureté d'antan.

Et sa nature.

Harry la passa au doigt de sa main gauche. La baguette de Sureau, la Pierre sertie sur la bague et la Cape d'invisibilité se mirent à luire de concert tandis que le symbole sur le front d'Harry changeait de couleur pour devenir d'un blanc pur.

_- « Ces reliques, grand Basilic, ont été données par la Mort aux trois frères Peverell. Lorsqu'elles sont toutes trois réunies, la légende raconte que le possesseur devient le maître de la Mort. Mais c'est faux. La Mort est au-delà de tout ça. Elle s'est contenté de faire croire à son impuissance. Un acte totalement égoïste pour arriver à ses fins. Elle s'est vengée pour deux des frères. J'ai acquis de ses pouvoirs et ai réuni ses trois Reliques à sa demande. La première étape est achevée. Maintenant, moi Harry Potter, Survivant revenu, et Héraut de la Mort pour un temps, vais à mon tour accomplir un acte égoïste. _

Il se tourna vers le Serpent géant.

- « _Mon ami, lorsque tout sera terminé, je viendrais te libérer d'ici et t'amènerait dans un lieu où tu pourras vivre, manger et agir selon tes propres désirs. Dans l'intervalle, ne tue personne de ce château. Et attends mon retour. »_

Un petit groupe de Serpentard étaient en plein conciliabule. L'expérience avait été plus ou moins un succès. Bien que le dosage soit à améliorer.

- « Bientôt, tous ces sang-de-bourbe perdront leur magie et ne pourront plus venir ici, nous polluer. »

Il y eut un ricanement collectif, vite interrompu.

Une voix retentit hors du dortoir. Une voix sifflante.

- _« Ouvre-toi, maison de Serpentard. Obéis à celui qui parle comme ton maître. »_

Le mur pivota et laissa place…. à rien.

Il n'y avait rien. Pas la moindre personne. Pas le moindre animal.

Puis soudain, deux mains apparurent du néant, comme sorties d'une cape d'invisibilité. Deux mains qui agrippèrent Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Black à la gorge.

Enfin, le reste du corps de l'arrivant se dévoila.

Une vision de cauchemar.

Un être totalement habillé de noir, dissimulé derrière un capuchon de la même couleur, esquissa un sourire mauvais.

Deux mains cadavériques entouraient les cous des deux élèves. Un hurlement retentit alors tandis que les plus peureux courraient se cacher dans leur dortoir.

Et une voix sortit de cette chose atroce. Sombre et glaciale. Telle le vent parcourant la prison d'Azkaban. Une voix si horrible que même les fiers sang-pur commencèrent à trembler.

**- « Lucius Malefoy, Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Black et les autres larves qui étaient avec eux. Je suis venu vous chercher et vous faire regretter l'expérience que vous venez d'achever. »**

Au dessus de Poudlard, dans un endroit introuvable et fermé à tout, un être observait le déroulement des opérations.

- « **Harry, prend garde à ne pas aller trop loin. Tu n'es pas né Faucheur, et risque de te perdre. Le jour des Morts pourrait bien te corrompre. Arriveras-tu à demeurer et à subsister, Harry Potter ? » **


	7. Chapter 7 : Vengeance et justice

Albus Dumbledore était plongé dans ses pensées.

En dehors du fait que sa baguette avait disparu, il venait de recevoir des rumeurs bien inquiétantes.

Tom Jedusor se faisait de plus en plus menaçant au fil des semaines. Lui qui connaissait sa signature, voyait, dans ces actes isolés, une preuve de sa dangerosité croissante.

Indéniablement, il fallait que sa nouvelle organisation, l'Ordre du Phénix tout juste créé, en face une priorité.

Mais, le vieil homme ne se doutait pas, une seule seconde, qu'une priorité tout aussi grande, et bien plus proche, allait s'inviter dans son bureau.

Il était un sorcier expérimenté, un mage bien plus puissant que le commun des sorciers, un tireur de baguette d'exception. Son grand âge n'avait strictement rien ôté à ses reflexes.

Aussi, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, il était déjà levé. Et ses yeux, d'habitude pétillants, s'écarquillèrent avec une surprise grandissante.

Devant lui, cinq élèves, attachés ensemble, leurs habits froissés, une expression figée sur leurs visages.

Et derrière eux, Harry Ignotus, serein. Son bandeau toujours aussi flamboyant.

Mais soudain, soudain, son visage décontracté se transforma. Il se transfigura littéralement pour prendre une apparence furieuse. Une haine noire recouvrit alors le visage fin de son jeune interlocuteur.

- « Professeur Dumbledore, je viens ici pour vous mettre devant le fait accompli. »

Il désigna les cinq élèves qui n'avaient pas encore dis un mot. En fait, Albus réalisa qu'ils ne pouvaient dire un seul mot. Ils étaient…pétrifiés.

Mais son nouvel élève n'en était qu'au début de sa tirade.

- « J'accuse Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malefoy, Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange et son frère Rabastan. Je les accuse d'avoir testé, sur deux élèves, une potion de leur invention dans le but de supprimer leurs pouvoirs magiques. Et, en l'absence de résultats probants, de les avoir soumis à la torture pour le simple fait qu'ils étaient différents. »

Albus fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

-« De sérieuses allégations, monsieur Ignotus. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à de telles conclusions ? »

Harry eut un rire jaune.

-« Professeur, ne me faites pas l'affront de me dire que vous, vous le directeur le plus observateur, le plus intelligent et le plus…_informé_ de Poudlard, n'avait pas un tableau permettant de communiquer avec l'infirmerie. Parce que, si tel est le cas, vous devriez être au fait que ces deux élèves se trouvent entre les mains expertes de Mme Pomfresh pour des soins urgents. »

Dumbledore joignit ses mains et observa le garçon avec son regard perçant. Ce temps perdu agaça Harry.

- « Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer que ce sont ces élèves qui en sont responsables. »

- « Par le fait qu'ils l'ont avoué sans la moindre honte. Qu'ils en riaient quand je les ai trouvés. Et que, plus matériellement, j'ai senti leurs magies sur les lieux, que j'ai remonté leur piste jusqu'à les trouver. »

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le lança sur le bureau directorial. « Vérifiez si vous le voulez. »

C'était la baguette de sureau. La baguette de Dumbledore. Celle qui avait disparu une bonne demi-heure auparavant.

Le vieil homme ne dit rien sur le moment, mais se promit que le jeune Ignotus ne s'en tirerait pas sans répondre à sa question.

Devant la gravité de l'accusation, il résolut de ne pas perdre plus de temps.

« _Légilimens »_

Les élèves pétrifiés ne lui opposèrent aucune résistance. En principe, un tel usage de la légilimancie était passible d'une peine de prison et d'une forte amende. Mais, en cas de crimes graves, cette réglementation était fortement diminuée.

Le constat fut sans appel. Ce qu'il vit lui tira une grimace d'horreur. Tant de violence.

Pour être complètement certain, il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette et appela l'infirmière. Cette dernière confirma en tout point les dires d'Harry, ainsi que les souvenirs des accusés.

Les deux enfants étaient grièvement blessés et avaient presque perdu la totalité de leur magie. Leur vie s'était jouée à quelques minutes près.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Une tel acte était inqualifiable et ne serait pas toléré dans l'enceinte de cette école.

Ces cinq élèves seraient renvoyés. Dès le lendemain. Mais, la procédure voulait qu'il y eut un conseil de discipline au préalable.

Le directeur prit toutes les mesures nécessaires, envoya un hibou aux familles concernées, s'occupa de faire venir le Poudlard Express, puis, pour finir confia les cinq ex-élèves à la garde des professeurs dans l'un des appartements particuliers du château.

Puis quand tout cela fut fait, il se tourna vers Harry qui, tranquillement, avait pris une chaise et s'y était installé, contemplant le paysage par la fenêtre.

- « Monsieur Ignotus, que faisiez-vous sur les lieux de l'agression ? »

- « Je discutais avec Lily Evans, qui pourra vous le confirmer, lorsque, soudainement, j'ai ressenti une perturbation dans le flux magique. Me dirigeant vers le lieu approximatif de la sensation, je suis tombé sur ces deux corps, recouverts de sang frais. La suite vous la connaissez. »

Le directeur eut un regard pénétrant.

- « Justement non. Je ne la connais pas. Depuis votre arrivée, vous n'avez pas décliné l'étendue de vos pouvoirs. Ce qui a été une erreur de ma part. Qui plus est, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez _convaincu _ ces élèves de vous donner leur version des faits, et à les amener ici, dans un état aussi….malmené. Leurs pensées ne traitaient pas de cette partie de l'histoire »

Harry l'observa avec gravité avant de répondre lentement.

- « Voilà près de deux mois que je suis rentré, professeur. Nul doute que vos collègues vous aient informé de mes « pouvoirs » comme vous dites. Or, et tous les témoignages de ces derniers vous le prouveront, mes capacités n'ont aucun lien avec des forces maléfiques. Et, ce soir, ils m'ont juste averti qu'un être humain, deux en l'occurrence, étai(en)t en train de mourir. Ceci est la portée de n'importe quel sorcier de niveau acceptable ou de n'importe quelle créature magique. Remus Lupin l'aurait ressenti aussi, de même que les centaures, les sombrals ou les sirènes. Quant à savoir comment je les ai convaincus, il est normal que vous n'ayez rien remarqué de répréhensible puisque je me suis comporté en gentleman. »

Il eut un sourire narquois avant de reprendre d'une voix suave.

- « Stupéfixer cinq élèves dans le dos n'est pas très noble, je vous l'accorde. Mais considérant que c'était de _dangereux criminels qui attaquaient à plusieurs, _le pauvre jeune Serdaigle que je suis, n'aurait jamais eu le courage de les défier en même temps. »

Pour la première fois, Dumbledore haussa le ton.

- « Je ne vous crois pas ». Déclara-t-il avec un avertissement explicite dans la voix. « Je crois plutôt que vous vous êtes introduits dans leur dortoir par effraction avant de les intimider et les obliger à vous révéler leurs actes. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

- « je n'avais nullement besoin de les faire avouer, puisque je savais déjà l'essentiel. Quant à les intimider…et bien prouvez-le. »

Il l'observa avec défit et, pendant un instant, Albus vit l'ombre d'un autre garçon sur ce visage. Un garçon qui avait mal tourné. Très mal tourné.

« Entendons-nous bien, monsieur Ignotus. » Gronda le vieux sorcier. «Je ne tolérerais pas que vous intimidiez vos camarades de la sorte. La fin ne justifie jamais les moyens »

Alors, à nouveau, Harry devint furieux.

- « Vous avez le beau rôle, professeur, à parler de fin et de moyens. » Rugit-il avec une voix mauvaise.

Il arracha alors le bandeau qui recouvrait son front. Sur sa peau un symbole. Un symbole bien connu d'Albus Dumbledore.

Les Reliques de la Mort. Une chimère qu'il avait poursuivi pendant des années.

- « Ceci, professeur, est le signe d'une croisade pour laquelle vous, bienfaiteur reconnu, gardien de la Lumière, ne vous êtes pas soucié des conséquences de vos actes. La domination des moldu comme moyen d'arriver à la finalité de la Paix. Et vous osez me donner des leçons de morale ? »

Il claqua alors des doigts. Et la baguette de Sureau s'échappa de la main de Dumbledore pour se poser dans la sienne.

Puis, apparurent la cape d'invisibilité, et la pierre de résurrection.

- « Vous et votre ami d'enfance, aviez cherché à réunir ces trois Reliques. En vain. Mais moi, je ne fais pas que les réunir. Je les utilise à bon escient. Et pour les bonnes raisons. »

Albus recula comme si on l'avait frappé. Ce garçon, le Maître de la Mort ? Etait-ce ainsi qu'il avait appris tant de choses sur lui et Gellert ?

Mais Harry était maintenant hors de toutes les règles de prudence. Il hurlait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- « Vous vouliez me l'entendre dire, et bien je vais vous faire plaisir. Oui. Oui je les ai intimidé ! Je les effrayés bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été ! Je leur ai fait payer chaque minute, chaque seconde de leur massacre ignoble. J'ai des pouvoirs. J'ai vu, comme vous, tout ce que ces enfants avaient subis. Chaque instant. Je les ai vu rire, se moquer, prendre plaisir à détruire ces vies innocentes ».

- « Vous auriez pu venir me voir et…. »

- « Pour que vous passiez outre ? » S'indigna Harry. « Je connais votre politique de la deuxième chance. Mais avec ces gens-là, ça n'aurait été qu'une gageure. Et croyez bien que si je n'avais pas une éthique, je me serais montré bien moins gentil. Ils sont vivants, ils sont entiers et leur esprit tient à peu près debout. Alors, voilà ma deuxième chance à moi. A la prochaine, à Poudlard ou ailleurs, je me retiendrais aucunement.»

- « Vous me rappelez un jeune homme monsieur Ignotus, lui aussi cherchait le pouvoir et à l'imposer à autrui. »

Pendant un instant, Harry parut touché par la remarque, mais lorsqu'il reprit, ce fut avec une voix contrôlée.

- « Tom Elvis Jedusor n'a jamais eu le moindre ami. Il n'a œuvré que pour sa petite personne. Chacun de ses méfaits, chaque acte, n'a eu pour but que de se rapprocher de son propre intérêt. Moi, je n'ai agis que pour les autres. Contrairement à lui. Je n'ai fait que prendre la défense de pauvres enfants martyrisés ! Broyés par des doctrines sanguinaires qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas ! Parce que, croyez-le bien, je ne me fais aucun doute sur le statut du sang de ces deux malheureux. Mon seul, et unique but, professeur est d'aider les gens à survivre. Même de cette façon. »

Le regard bleu acier se ficha dans ses pupilles.

- « Et je ne conçois pas de tels agissements dans mon établissement, monsieur Ignotus. En aucun cas ! »

Harry plaqua brutalement la paume de sa main contre le bureau. Sa fureur semblait atteindre de nouveaux sommets.

- « Moi je ne vous prends pas en traitre, monsieur ! Je ne manipule personne pour le plus grand bien ! N'espérez pas reportez sur moi votre échec avec Voldemort ! Si vous aviez agi avec fermeté, ce monstre ne serait pas devenu un Mage noir qui terrorise le pays ! Si vous n'aviez pas fermé les yeux sur ses méfaits et que vous aviez mené une enquête approfondie, rien, rien ne serait arrivé ! »

Puis sur un ton glacial.

« Je suis venu vous prévenir. Si vous ne jugez pas bon d'exercer votre justice directoriale comme elle devrait l'être dans cette école, je me charge de la manifester. Et elle sera impitoyable et éclatante ! Ne croyez pas que je laisserai ces horreurs se perpétrer sous mes yeux sans rien faire ! ».

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne l'avait pas franchie que retentit la voix de Dumbledore. Pour une ultime question. Pour _la _question.

Et il savait qu'il aurait sa réponse.

- « Qui êtes-vous, monsieur Ignotus ? »

Toujours tourné, le jeune homme répondit. Par un geste et par un mot. Une seconde plus tard, il avait repris son apparence de Faucheur. Et, de sa voix lugubre, dit une phrase qui sonna comme un souffle de vent.

-« Je suis le Héraut de la Mort. Celui qui peut utiliser les Reliques ».

Cette phrase fut complétées d'explications. Il n'y avait plus de fureur dans cette voix éteinte. Une voix amère, qu'on n'acquérait que lorsqu'on avait été confronté à la fatalité.

- « Ne croyez pas que j'aime être l'envoyé de la Mort. C'est quelqu'un de terrible, impitoyable et glacial. Je suis ce que le Destin a fait de moi. Moi il me suffisait d'être Harry, juste Harry. Je n'avais rien demandé à personne et ne voulait qu'une vie simple et paisible. Mais on m'en a empêché. Les prophéties et les attaques de gens profondément mauvais et maléfiques ont transformé le jeune homme simple en vengeur qui arrête de subir et qui vient leur demander des comptes. Sur ce jeune révolté, la Mort a posé sa marque et lui a offert un moyen pour détruire sa frustration.

Il fit quelques pas, déposa la baguette de Sureau sur un guéridon. Puis au moment où il refermait la porte, il souffla, comme dans un murmure, une ultime remarque.

Une remarque le rendant plus humain.

-« Chacun d'entre eux est destiné à tuer. Je sais que vous vouliez les garder à l'œil le plus longtemps possible. Je peux comprendre pourquoi. Et je déplore d'avoir dû vous forcer la main ainsi. »

Ou presque.

- « Mais je recommencerais si cela est nécessaire. »

La porte se referma derrière lui, dans un grincement sinistre.

_Dortoir des Serpentards_

Le calme était revenu. Mais beaucoup d'élèves, encore choqués, prenaient le temps pour calmer leurs nerfs.

Tous étaient allé se réfugier dans les dortoirs et n'avaient pas osé se montrer pendant la confrontation.

Severus Rogue était de ceux-là. Mais lui, n'avait pas pu se réfugier dans un lieu sécurisé. Contre son gré, il avait assisté à toute la scène. Et il en ferait des cauchemars tant le spectacle avait été violent.

Cette créature, ce monstre vaguement humain, lui avait fait une impression terrible. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur qu'aujourd'hui.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi dominé que lorsque l'entité lui avait adressé la parole.

L'inconnu venait tout juste de réduire le groupe de Lucius Malefoy à l'impuissance. Sa main squelettique avait levé une baguette, et à partir de là, ça avait été la violence, la puissance et le chaos le plus total.

Les coups avaient été échangés, mais l'entité sombre les avait tous soumis un par un à son pouvoir monstrueux et inhumain. Tous étaient retombés au sol, brisés et maîtrisés. Même Bellatrix, la sadique, la folle furieuse, avait hurlé lorsque ses aveux lui avaient été arrachés de force. Et elle avait supplié lorsque cette chose lui avait enserré la gorge et lui avait parlé avec la voix d'un démon.

- « **Bellatrix, misérable larve. Ton existence est des plus pitoyables. Tu trouves ton plaisir dans la souffrance des autres. Je suis sûr que ça te donne des frissons orgasmiques lorsque tu domines quelqu'un. Et tu prétends supérieure ! Petite merde ! » **

**- **« Arrête… ». Gémit la jeune fille.

Il y eut un rire particulièrement machiavélique. Un rire si atroce et dénué de vie que Rogue sentit la sueur couler dans son dos et son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- «**J'arrêterai lorsque je t'aurais appris à la valeur de la vie ! Lorsque tu auras ce même regard hanté que ces deux enfants QUE TU AS MUTILES ! »**

Son aura noire sembla s'élargir brusquement, tandis qu'il continuait à déverser sa vengeance et sa colère sur Bellatrix Black. Cris, larmes et violence continuèrent un bon moment avant qu'il ne soit satisfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le groupe était assommé et provisoirement hors d'état de nuire. L'entité leva sa baguette.

- « **Vous m'oublierez. Car personne ne voit la Mort. Mais votre corps se souviendra toujours, dans sa chair, de ma présence. Et malheur à vous si nos chemins se recroisent. »**

Les cinq regards se virent vides.

Mais le capuchon se tourna soudain vers Rogue, comme s'il l'avait découvert depuis le début.

- « **Tu n'étais pas sur les lieux, Rogue. Et tant mieux. Je te conseille de continuer cette voie de prudence et de ne pas suivre leurs traces, car tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'eux. Mais ne trahis ma confiance, sinon je m'occuperais aussi de toi. »**

Puis haussant la voix, il s'adressa à tous les Serpentard, cachés dans les dortoirs.

- « **L'avertissement est pour tous. Quiconque suivra les traces de ces misérables dans la chasse aux moldus me trouvera son chemin. Vous avez les cartes en main pour devenir respectables et respectés. Pour ne plus faire de Serpentard la maison de la honte et de la noirceur. Mais écartez-vous du droit chemin et ma sentence sera …TERRIBLE. »**

Il se mit alors à siffler. Un sifflement horrible pour des oreilles humaines. Mais ce n'était pas pour elles que ces sifflements étaient destinés.

Un tableau coulissa sur le mur, laissant place à une énorme canalisation et un gigantesque serpent en sortit. Des crocs comme des sabres dépassaient de sa gueule béante. Un bandeau rouge dissimulait ses yeux aux regards des curieux.

L'entité grimpa sur la tête du reptile avec une étrange agilité. Sur un signe de baguette, les cinq corps assommés lévitèrent jusque dans le passage. Puis l'animal mythique se rétracta dans le tuyau avec ses voyageurs avant que le tableau ne dissimule à nouveau l'entrée des canalisations.

Lorsque Rogue baissa les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était uriné dessus.


	8. Chapter 8 : Nouvelle mission

Remus Lupin était terrifié. Cette sensation terrible qu'il avait ressentie en plein milieu de la nuit ne cessait de l'inquiéter.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle colère. Une telle rage.

D'où cela venait, il ne le savait pas, mais, pour autant, le reste de sa nuit avait été agitée. Il n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Son Loup s'agitait dans son corps. Il s'agitait même tellement que le jeune homme avait craint, l'espace d'un instant, de se transformer ici, dans son propre dortoir, et en l'absence d'une lune pleine.

Alors il avait jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur son lit. Puis il avait hurlé. Hurlé comme un possédé. Hurlé comme un condamné au bûcher.

Ses mains crispées avaient littéralement arraché des morceaux entiers de drap dans ses mouvements brusques et saccadés.

Et tout cela, il le pressentait, n'était que le début.

_Pendant ce temps…_

Dans la Chambre des Secrets, un jeune homme était étendu sur le sol. Contemplant le plafond.

Suite à son altercation avec Dumbledore, Harry était venu se réfugier ici. Un lieu où nul autre que lui ne pouvait se rendre, ce qui rendait cette cachette d'autant plus utile. Après tout, même la carte des Maraudeurs ne leur permettrait pas de s'y rendre.

Mais au-delà de ça, il ressentait le besoin de se barricader dans un endroit où sa colère pourrait s'exprimer sans risque de dégâts collatéraux.

En effet, ses pouvoirs étaient bien plus importants qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Pire. Il en avait été grisé. Il en avait….abusé.

Se présenter, seul, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, les humilier devant leurs camarades, appeler le Basilic….tout cela était beaucoup trop. Il avait failli perdre le contrôle.

- « **C'est parce que tu n'y es pas habitué, jeune Harry. » **Lui répondit une voix familière.

Devant les yeux du Survivant apparut la Mort. Faisant apparemment fi de toutes les protections magiques et physiques entourant le Château, et par extension la Chambre, elle se matérialisa sur une colonne renversée.

Avisant le Basilic, affalé sur le sol à côté de son siège, elle lui tapota gentiment la tête.

- « **Bonjour mon mignon, tu as bien poussé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. »**

Le basilic ronronna sous la caresse.

Mais Harry était bien loin de ces considérations là.

- « Que veux-tu dire par _normal _? Tu savais que je risquai de devenir ainsi ?

L'Entité l'observa avec un léger sourire.

- « **Cela va de soit, jeune Harry. Croyais-tu que les pouvoirs qui sont miens soient aisé à utiliser ? Le jour de la Toussaint a accru ton potentiel latent. Il t'a fait découvrir des capacités que tu ignorais jusqu'à présent. C'était sans doute bien trop délicat à manipuler pour le moment. Tes aptitudes ne sont pas encore assez disciplinées. »**

Elle se tut un court instant, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus doux.

- « **Mais tu ne m'as pas déçu. Aucun mort. Aucun dégât irréversible. Tu as même pensé à effacer tes traces ».**

**- « **J'aurai voulu la massacrer, cette folle de Bellatrix. » Avoua Harry en serrant le poing. « C'est elle qui m'a tué. Elle qui a torturé tant de gens. Si je ne m'étais pas retenu…»

La Mort lui fit un signe de tête presque compréhensif.

**- « Toujours est-il que pour une première véritable expérimentation, c'était, somme toute, assez correct. Mais ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers pour autant. D'ici deux jours, tu seras revenu à un état normal. Une nécessité pour la seconde partie de la mission qui t'incombe. **

Harry acquiesça distraitement.

- « Si je n'étais pas intervenu, que ce serait-il passé pour ces deux enfants ? Comment se fait-il que malgré ses actes, Lucius Malefoy ait pu ainsi demeurer libre et garder une image respectable tout ce temps ? »

- « **Ils seraient décédés des suites de leurs blessures. Mais tu fais erreur, Harry Potter. Tu t'imagines sans doute que ce petit groupe d'humains inconscients a été découvert par le directeur. Mais tu te trompes. Ils n'ont jamais été inquiétés de leurs actes. »**

Harry bondit sur ses pieds.

- « PARDON ? » Rugit-il avec une voix à faire trembler un dragon. « Comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce seulement imaginable ? »

- « **Sans tes pouvoirs, tu ne les aurais jamais repérés. Tu n'aurais eu aucune preuve tangible. Et les victimes seraient décédées sans pouvoir témoigner ou donner un quelconque signe de leurs agresseurs. Il y a eu un avertissement général, un simple discours au moment du repas. Mais personne ne s'est évidemment dénoncé. Ainsi, Lucius Malefoy et sa bande ont continué leur scolarité jusqu'à la fin sans être inculpé de quoi que ce soit. »**

**- « **Dumbledore…espèce de vieux timbré. N'utiliseras-tu jamais tes talents pour autre chose que me manipuler ? » Cracha le jeune homme.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas sous le regard amusé du Basilic.

- « **C'est pourquoi ta venue est si importante dans cette réalité, jeune Harry. Tu dois impérativement continuer tes efforts sur cette voie. »**

**- « **Je le ferai. » Jura l'ex-survivant. « J'accomplirai ce que tu attends de moi. Mais je poursuivrai également quelques buts plus….personnels. »

- « **Ceci est à ta discrétion. Tant que tu n'outrepasses la règle fondamentale que je t'ai imposée, tu es libre. Sans quoi, je saurais me montrer beaucoup moins humaine que ce que tu as vu jusqu'ici.»**

Pendant un court instant, la voix de la Mort fut aussi glaciale qu'elle. L'avertissement était largement explicite. Aussi Harry s'inclina.

- « Et qu'en est-il de ces enfants ? Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas décédés. Vont-ils retrouver une existence normale ? »

Le concept de la Fin perdit toute sa raideur. Elle sortit, d'on ne sais où, un livre de grande taille.

C'était un ouvrage particulièrement déroutant…et répugnant. Sa reliure était d'une couleur chair qui avait noircie. On aurait dis de la peau humaine. Ses pages étaient si minces et abimées qu'elles se seraient assurément détruites au moindre contact.

Une seule entité était capable d'en déchiffrer le contenu.

C'était cette dernière qui le tenait présentement à la main. Elle tourna posément les pages avant d'afficher un sourire lugubre qui passa inaperçu sous son capuchon.

- «**Clara Soutpath et Dan Soutpath. Jumeaux nés en Août 1964 dans la ville de Bath à l'ouest de l'Angleterre. C'est leur première (ou dernière si tu n'avais rien changé) année dans le monde des sorciers. Ils sont nés-moldu et leurs parents ont été tués dans des circonstances très mystérieuses. Sauf pour moi bien sûr. Ils se sont en fait suicidés ensemble en sautant d'une falaise. En effet, l'une des deux était atteinte d'une maladie incurable et son conjoint n'a pas voulu demeurer sans elle. Deux orphelins donc, déposés dans une famille sans enfants. Leur quotidien n'a été rythmé que d'humiliations, de carences alimentaires et de….** »

**- « **Cela suffit. » Murmura Harry. « Pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Je comprend parfaitement pourquoi Malefoy a choisi ces deux enfants sans attache, inférieurs selon ses critères. Je me doute aussi que leur mort n'avait pas fait couler beaucoup d'encre ni de larmes. »

Il dévisagea sa vis-à-vis. Absolument pas dupe de son expression amusée.

- « C'est tout de même assez surprenant, quand on y pense, deux gamins qui me ressemblent sur bien des points. On pourrait presque penser le Destin a de l'humour. »

Il soupira et lança un regard songeur à la Mort qui émit un petit rire semblable à un grincement de porte.

- « Donc ils ne sont pas morts. Mais j'imagine qu'ils garderont de terribles séquelles de cette attaque ? »

- « **Je me contenterai d'extrapoler puisqu'ils ne sont pas encore conscients. En revanche, il y a des choses que je peux aisément déduire, deviner ou même **_**voir. **_**Après tout, je ne me trompe jamais, ce qui fait que j'ai toujours raison. »**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant l'arrogance de cette déclaration, mais ne dit rien. Ce serait mal avisé.

- « Et donc ? ».

- « **Ils ne sont pas morts. Mais ils ne sont plus complètement vivants. » **Fit la silhouette noire maintenant assise sur la tête du basilic. « **Tes pouvoirs surmultipliées ont entraîné une fissure entre les deux mondes. Tu as arrêté le déroulement du Trajet. »**

Harry ouvrit des yeux atterrés. De ce qu'il en savait, c'était un acte horrible aux yeux de la Mort. A peu près autant que de créer des Horcruxes. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des règles fondamentales qu'il ne devait jamais enfreindre.

La Mort dut sentir son anxiété car elle reprit immédiatement la parole. Sa voix était maintenant très sérieuse. Et on sentait parfaitement le côté « juge omnipotent » qu'elle arborait, pourtant, assez rarement en face d'Harry.

- « **Tu n'en es pas complètement responsable, jeune Harry. Tes pouvoirs fluctuaient et tu as agis par réflexe et sans arrière-pensée. Aussi, j'ai modifié cet état de fait. Au lieu d'être coincé dans les Limbes, ou pire, dans le Passage, j'ai réussi à les conserver du côté des Vivants. Pour autant, ils devront accomplir un rituel très précis afin de revenir à leur état d'entité pleinement vivante ».**

**- « **Et concrètement, que vont-ils devenir ? Des Passeurs ? Des Faucheurs ? »

- « **Certainement pas, jeune Harry. » **S'exclama la Mort qui semblait presque choquée. « **Il ne suffit pas de claquer des doigts pour obtenir des pouvoirs. Et il est hors de question que des humains aussi juvéniles se voient confier une mission quelconque. Non, disons que c'est un simple statu quo. Ils sont aussi vivants qu'on peut l'être (si l'on excepte les séquelles physique et psychologiques) jusqu'à ce qu'ils achèvent le rituel. C'est à cet instant que leur sort sera décidé. Mais il y a une autre contrepartie bien plus pénible. »**

Harry l'observa pensivement, croisant les informations qu'il possédait, essayant d'imaginer ce que cette contrepartie regroupait.

Peine perdue.

- « **Ils ne sont plus complètement vivants. Ce qui fait qu'ils demeureront. »**

**- « **Mais encore ? » Interrogea Harry, guère intéressé par ces phrases sibyllines.

- « **Lorsqu'un être meurt, son patrimoine physique et intellectuel au moment de sa mort est conservé au sein de son âme. Quelqu'un qui meurt de vieillesse restera vieux dans l'Antichambre. Quelqu'un qui meurt brûlé aura de très lourdes séquelles physiques, même sous forme d'Âme. Et ainsi de suite. C'est pourquoi un fantôme ne vieillit pas et pourquoi il conserve sur lui la blessure ayant entraîné malemort. C'est le cas de Sir Nicholas ou du Baron Sanglant. »**

Alors Harry comprit. Il comprit quel effet pervers sa tentative d'aide avait engendré. 

Une conséquence terrible. Un bouleversement qui était au-delà de la Magie elle-même. Une atteinte aux lois fondamentales.

- « Ils ne vieilliront plus jusqu'au rituel, c'est ça ? Ils sont dans l'incapacité d'évoluer, de changer, de grandir. »

Et la réponse fut aussi terrible que courte. Si courte que les mots semblèrent s'évaporer comme une brise d'été.

Si terrible que cette brise eut autant d'effet qu'un crochet de basilic en plein cœur.

- « **Oui. »**

Les choses étaient on ne peut plus claires. La conservation d'une apparence dans une Âme était un phénomène parfaitement automatisé par le travail de la Mort. Or, une fois conservée, l'apparence scellée dans l'Âme n'avait pas été prévue pour évoluer et changer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Mais, ces deux Âmes en route pour les Limbes avaient été forcées de faire demi-tour, déréglant le mécanisme millénaire. Elles avaient réintégrés des corps. Leurs corps.

Physiquement, rien n'aurait changé pour un observateur extérieur, et même pour les deux enfants concernés qui ne s'en apercevraient probablement pas avant un moment.

Concrètement, et c'était là où demeurait le problème_, rien ne changerait plus jamais_.

Pour un adulte ou une personne âgée, la situation aurait été avantageuse. Demeurer vivant sans risque de vieillir ou perdre en capacités physiques ou mentales était alléchant. Une immortalité encore plus poussée que celle des vampires.

Mais pour des enfants, l'immortalité, sous cette forme empêchant le vieillissement, était nettement moins attrayante.

Harry sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il les avait condamné à un sort presque pire que la damnation.

- « Comment puis-je rattraper mon erreur ? Comment puis-je me faire pardonner cette atteinte à leur existence, à leur vie d'adulte qu'ils n'auront plus, aux enfants qu'ils ne pourront jamais avoir ? »

- « **Jeune Harry, ne te met pas dans un tel état. Si j'avais estimé que tu étais responsable d'une quelconque façon je ne t'aurais pas permis de continuer à exister. Et puis rappelle-toi que je t'ai laissé faire lorsqu'ils étaient mourants. De surcroit, la situation n'est pas aussi absolue que tu le crois. J'ai réussi à atténuer certaines des conséquences de ce retour imprévu. C'est en cela qu'accomplir **_**ce rituel **_**lorsqu'ils seront prêts sera une porte de sortie, dans tous les sens du terme. Pour autant, si tu ressens le besoin de te faire pardonner, va à leur côté. Veille sur leurs existences en cette nouvelle vie. Et ainsi, tu recouvreras la paix intérieure qui te fait défaut. »**

Et alors, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, les derniers mots semblèrent éveiller la curiosité d'Harry. Le jeune homme eut soudain un petit sourire narquois.

- « Mais dis-moi, mortelle entité, tu n'aurais pas cherché à me manipuler un peu, toi aussi ? Tu t'arranges pour que je les trouve pile au moment où il vont décéder. Tu ne fais strictement rien alors que j'accomplis un acte en totale contradiction avec les règles que tu m'as ordonné de respecter sous peine de punition terrible. Or, il était inconcevable que tu ne t'aperçoive pas de cette entorse au _Règlement, _alors que tu es présente absolument partout, que tu accompagnes chaque âme dans l'Antichambre et qu'étant la Mort elle-même tu ressens chaque frémissement de vie en chacun. Quant à mes pouvoirs, ils viennent de toi, et si un atome de mon corps avait tendu dans la mauvaise direction, nul doute que tu aurais pu corriger le tir avant même que j'en sois conscient. Et je ne parle même pas du discours enflammé sur la situation désespérée de ces deux orphelins. Je commence un peu à te cerner. Rien de toute cette situation n'est arrivée par hasard. Tu voulais que je m'occupe d'eux. Quant à savoir pourquoi ces deux là parmi les millions d'orphelins dans le Monde, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

La Mort ne sembla pas du tout perturbée par l'accusation. Au contraire elle s'en amusa.

- « **Avoue que mon petit scénario était incroyablement bien ficelé. Le mélange de sévérité et de clémence, le ton compatissant et le pardon final tel une trompette éclatante. Une prestation mortelle. »**

**- **« Quelle artiste. » siffla Harry en faisant mine d'applaudir. « Mais merci de jouer ainsi avec mes sentiments. Dumbledore et toi devez bien vous entendre. »

A son tour, la Mort changea du tout au tout. C'était toujours ainsi. Ses sentiments fluctuaient, passant d'un extrême à l'autre, à une vitesse ahurissante. De la colère à la joie, du mépris à la tristesse, tout changeait en un instant. Pour un non-initié, c'était très délicat de discuter avec Elle. On ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser.

C'est ainsi que l'amusement laissa place à un sérieux presque effrayant.

- « **Il n'en demeure pas moins, jeune Harry, que tu devras t'acquitter également de cette tâche. »**

**- « **D'accord. D'accord. Je m'incline. Mais tu pourrais au moins me donner une explication sur leur importance. S'ils sont effectivement décédés en 1975 à l'âge de 11 ans, je me doute qu'ils n'ont pas dû entrer dans la Légende. Ont-ils des pouvoirs spéciaux que je dois leur apprendre à utiliser ? Non. Et de toute façon c'est idiot. Non seulement ils ont perdu leur magie à cause de ces salauds de futurs mangemorts, mais encore je serais incapable de leur apprendre à maîtriser d'hypothétiques pouvoirs spéciaux, puisque je n'arrive déjà pas utiliser les miens. «

Tout en caressant le Basilic, la Mort l'observait se triturer les méninges.

- « **Rien de tout cela. Quelque chose de bien plus abstrait que ça. Mais tu devras le découvrir tout seul. C'est pas la mort, non ? »**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant le jeu de mot.

- « Quelle tournure minable, et pas du tout prévisible en plus comme boutade. Même un inferius aurait trouvé plus subtil.»

La Mort se contenta de sourire sous, ce qui passa inaperçu. Puis, sans crier gare, elle disparut dans un léger bruissement.

- « Merci de m'avoir éclairé. » Fit Harry sur un ton sarcastique. « Décidément, avec la Mort c'est à chaque fois pareil. Les gens s'en vont toujours trop tôt. »

Sur ces paroles philosophiques, il se rallongea au sol sous le regard amusé d'un serpent géant.

_**Dans une salle de classe inoccupée. **_

L'ambiance était nettement moins détendue que dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ce qui était ironique puisque la dite chambre avait compté pas moins de trois monstruosités mortelles à la fois, dont deux millénaires.

Très loin des concepts tels que la Mort, le sujet de discussion portait, néanmoins, sur Harry Ignotus. Du moins, indirectement.

Le Conseil de Discipline avait été long. Très long. Et le ton était monté rapidement.

Premier sujet de controverse. Où étaient les preuves ?

Albus répondit qu'il y avait un témoin, Harry Ignotus.

Problème, Harry Ignotus n'était pas là. L'avocat de Lucius bondit sur l'occasion, prétextant une irrégularité, vu que le principal témoin n'était pas là.

A cela, le directeur argua que, de toute façon, les élèves étaient spontanément venus se dénoncer. Il omit toutefois de souligner que les dits élèves étaient choqués, paralysés, attachés les uns aux autres et incapables de parler lorsqu'ils étaient dans son bureau.

Il émit tranquillement l'idée de les interroger sous Veritaserum.

La Défense se gonfla d'indignation. Les accusés étaient mineurs. Il n'était pas question de les interroger.

Contre-attaque de l'Accusation. Un article obscur d'un Code datant de Merlin arguait que pour un crime de classe quatre et plus, tous les moyens d'investigation étaient autorisés.

La Défense se hâta de noyer le poisson en se plaçant sur un terrain moins risqué.

Elle entreprit de démontrer que _ces jeunes gens serviables, doux par nature et très altruistes, _n'auraient eu aucune raison sensée de s'attaquer à des enfants innocents.

Albus sembla leur accorder leur point, mais entreprit de prendre l'avantage en demandant une expertise magique du lieu de l'accident. L'expertise fut accordée et les sorciers-enquêteurs se rendirent sur place.

Dans l'attente des conclusions, la discussion en vint subtilement à évoquer le mépris des Sang-pur pour les enfants de moldus. Il y eu quelques insultes bien citronnées avant qu'un avertissement soit donné et que les parties se calment.

Le temps passa dans une ambiance glaciale.

Arrivèrent enfin les conclusions tant attendues. Le constat était sans appel. Encore que…

Les enquêteurs magiques avaient conclus que les cinq élèves, comme beaucoup d'autres, étaient passés récemment dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. La preuve n'était guère concluante.

Mais Dumbledore sortit son atout. Par un habile discours, il parvint à convaincre de procéder à un examen des baguettes. Les derniers sorts lancés ne laissaient planer aucun doute.

Sortilèges de découpe, maléfices d'agonie ou de torture. Des sorts bien trop noirs pour être innocents.

Alors, Albus présenta le relevé médical établi par l'infirmière. Chacun de ces sorts était lié à une des blessures relevées sur les deux enfants. Tout concordait.

La sentence fut alors prononcée. Une indemnité serait versée aux deux victimes.

Quant aux cinq élèves fautifs, ils seraient renvoyés définitivement. En outre, ils devraient se présenter au Ministère de la Magie, accompagnés de leurs parents, afin de répondre à plusieurs questions.

Tout semblait donc se dérouler pour le mieux.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas partout.

_Dortoir des Gryffondor de sixième année._

- « Les gars, les gars, venez voir. Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

- « Du calme Peter, pas la peine de hurler. On arrive. »

Le sommier grinça lorsque quatre garçons s'assirent sur le lit.

- « Et bien alors, Pete ? Il y a un problème avec notre Carte du Maraudeur ? »

- « Regardez ce nom, …_Harry Ignotus_. Il vient juste de changer, …sous mes yeux. Et vous avez vu ce qu'il y a maintenant ? C'est….impossible. »

Lupin eut une grimace nerveuse. C'était mauvais signe.


	9. Chapter 9 : Mon propre camp

Il était 7h30 et le soleil s'annonçait à peine à l'horizon lorsqu'Harry sortit de la Chambre des Secrets.

Il y avait passé toute la journée du 1er octobre. Mais, les cours recommençaient, et il ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas y aller.

Sa dernière discussion avec la Mort l'avait fait réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser.

Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui l'inclinait à penser que ce n'était que le début des choses délicates.

Et, naturellement, il avait raison.

- « Ignotus, il faut qu'on se parle. »

Harry se retourna et haussa légèrement un sourcil. Devant lui se trouvait…

- « Rogue ? »

C'était bien lui. Severus Rogue, toujours aussi pâle et sombre. Instinctivement, Harry grimaça. Même un voyage à travers la Vie et la Mort ne pouvait lui enlever cette légère répulsion devant cet homme, futur professeur tyrannique.

Mais il se morigéna rapidement lorsqu'il avisa la mine de son interlocuteur. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Rogue l'observait avec une mine défaite, presque….soumise.

- « Que me veux-tu ? » l'interrogea-t-il avec un air perplexe.

- « Je sais que c'était toi qui est venu dans le dortoir hier matin. Toi qui a vaincu Lucius et les autres. Peut-être que tout le monde ne t'a pas reconnu sous cette forme inhumaine, mais je m'arrête jamais aux apparences. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Les derniers mots ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

- « Toi ? Toi tu ne t'arrêtes pas aux apparences ? Laisse-moi rire, Rogue. Je suis sûr que si je m'appelais, disons au hasard Harry Potter au lieu d'Harry Ignotus, tu me haïrais sans même chercher à me connaître. Tu ne verrais en moi que celui qui porte le même nom que moi. Ose dire le contraire. »

Rogue baissa légèrement les yeux, ce qui fit sourire Harry. _Son _Rogue ne se serait jamais laissé battre si facilement. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu contester l'évidence.

Mais il décida d'embrayer sur le fond du propos.

- « Donc je suis celui qui a attaqué les Serpentard….et alors ? » Demanda-t-il calmement. « De grâce, dis-moi que tu n'es pas venu me faire du chantage sur ce secret. Parce que, franchement, tu vas tomber sur un os. En premier lieu, sache que Dumbledore est déjà au courant de tout, puisque je suis allé lui parler en face à face. Tes copains sont d'ailleurs loin de Poudlard à cette heure-ci. Ensuite…. »

- « Absolument pas. » le coupa Rogue avec nervosité. « Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

Harry soupira. Depuis quand Severus Rogue tournait autours du pot. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore appris à blesser à chaque mot ?

- « Alors, je te prie d'accélérer ta déclaration. Je ne suis pas en vacances. » Reprit le jeune Faucheur.

- « J'aurai une requête à te soumettre… » commença Rogue.

Il fut grossièrement interrompu par une voix moqueuse. Une voix qui fit frissonner les deux garçons, mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- « Mais c'est Servilus ? _Expelliarmus ! »_

Avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, Rogue fut projeté en arrière et glissa sur plusieurs mètres. Sa baguette s'échappa de sa poche avant de retomber dans la main tendue de Sirius Black.

- « Tu devrais avoir honte de polluer l'air avec tes cheveux couverts d'ordures. Lorsque je sors, j'aime que les créatures malodorantes se terrent ailleurs que dans mon champs de vision. » Déclara à son tour James Potter avec un air dégoûté.

Harry était resté pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Le souvenir qu'il avait entrevu dans la Pensine de Rogue, une éternité auparavant, lui remonta aussitôt à l'esprit. Il se rappela la honte qu'il avait ressentie devant les actes de son paternel.

Ce n'était plus un simple antagonisme, c'était de la cruauté gratuite. Rogue était un souffre-douleur. Une victime qui ne méritait pas toute cette méchanceté malgré son caractère épouvantable et ses futures tendances au sadisme professoral.

D'ailleurs, Rogue ne pouvait que haïr les Potter. Il ne pouvait que ressentir une envie de vengeance devant ce visage dont Harry avait hérité.

Alors, Harry Ignotus, anciennement Potter, prit une décision. Il se plaça devant Rogue. Il ne pouvait rester de marbre lorsque quelqu'un était malmené ainsi devant lui, fusse-t-il son pire ennemi (et c'était presque le cas). Il s'était juré d'instaurer une justice. Et cela ne s'arrêtait pas aux Serpentard.

Quel sens aurait le « bon côté » si ses membres se comportaient ainsi avec autrui ?

- « Stop ! »

Tout le monde (y compris Rogue) l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

- « Ne te mêle pas de ça, Ignotus. » Réagit enfin Sirius. « C'est entre Servilus et nous. »

Alors la colère monta en Harry. Une colère sourde devant son parrain adoré qui se comportait comme un salaud. Une colère difficilement contenue devant son père aussi proche de la description qu'en avait fait Rogue à son époque. Une déception devant l'absence d'intervention de Remus Lupin. Et un dégoût marqué devant la joie malsaine de Queudver.

- « Vous m'écœurez. » Fit-il avec une voix glaciale. « Attaquer par derrière, prendre plaisir à dominer les autres, soulever votre pseudo supériorité. Vous me rappelez les larbins de Voldemort. Vous me rappelez ces gens que vous méprisez. »

Puis il tendit un doigt accusateur vers Lupin.

- « Et toi ? Toi que je croyais être le médiateur du groupe. Toi que j'estimais être suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas laisser ces deux crétins se livrer à leurs jeux. Je me suis bien trompé en croyant que tu t'opposerais toujours aux _monstres. _»

Remus baissa les yeux devant la terrible attaque verbale. Mais Harry n'avait pas fini.

- « Et je crois me rappeler t'avoir dis que, moi, les monstres je leur parlais en face à face, si besoin était. Et besoin est. »

Il sortit sa baguette tandis qu'une aura noirâtre commençait à tourbillonner autours de lui.

- « J'ignore si Remus vous a averti de mes talents cachés, mais vous choisissez très mal votre jour pour faire du randam devant mes yeux. Nous sommes le 2 novembre, le jour des Morts. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas _votre _jour. C'est _le mien. »_

Si Remus et Severus reculèrent avec effroi, les trois autres garçons semblèrent n'en tenir aucun compte.

- « Tu te crois un peu trop important, Ignotus. » Déclara James en affichant une expression décontractée. « Je vais devoir t'expliquer avec des mots simples pourquoi Rogue est une bombabouse à mes yeux et pourquoi tu risques de te salir si tu vas là où il ne faut pas. »

Il sortit à son tour sa baguette. Le premier sort, un Stupéfix jaillit presque aussitôt. Harry contra sans réelle difficulté.

_Protego. _

Le bouclier invoqué n'était pas translucide, comme habituellement avec ce sort, mais noir comme du charbon. Alors Severus sut ce qui allait se passer. Car c'était de cette façon que le combat avait tourné au désavantage des Serpentard.

Le bouclier, au lieu de disparaître, s'élargit pour recouvrir tout l'espace du sol au plafond. Harry donna un autre coup de baguette. Et le bouclier fut projeté droit sur son adversaire tel un mur animé.

Surpris par cette attaque déroutante et incongrue, James demeura perplexe un court instant. Ce fut bien suffisant.

Le mur magique se mua en bulle qui engloba James, Sirius et Peter. Une fois le choc passé, les trois garçons tentèrent de se libérer, mais tous les sorts rebondissaient. Ils durent alors s'arrêter, sous peine de se blesser mutuellement.

Harry s'avança.

- « Tenez-vous le pour dis. Je ne suis dans aucun camp mis à part le mien. Si vous n'agissiez pas de la sorte, on aurait pu largement s'entendre. Mais si je suis plutôt amical et ouvert, j'ai, en revanche, horreur des gens qui malmènent les autres pour rien. Alors James, Remus, Sirius et Peter, je vous averti solennellement. Les Serpentard ont également tenté de m'intimider. Ils ont voulu jouer avec moi et l'ont amèrement regretté. Maintenant, par mon seul fait, ils sont renvoyés de l'école, bientôt brisés psychologiquement. Mais cela fonctionne aussi pour vous. »

- « Tu nous menaces ? »

- « Oui. » Déclara carrément Harry « Cela fait trop longtemps que vous vous prenez pour les maîtres de Poudlard. Vous ne connaissez rien du monde extérieur, de ses mystères, de ses horreurs. Chaque acte que vous commettez ici en vous croyant intouchables peut avoir des répercussions dramatiques à l'extérieur. Plus tôt vous apprendrez à vous contrôler et à vous montrer ouverts d'esprit, et plus vous aurez de chance de survivre à ce qui vous attend. Car en croyez pas que vous aurez toujours cette immunité. Sachez que je ne menace qu'une seule fois. Si je devais recommencer, je m'assurerais que vous ne l'oubliiez plus, dussais-je vous le graver dans le crane de force. Remerciez Merlin de ma clémence.»

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'en alla. Les laissant dans la bulle géante.

Rogue se redressa et observa ses ennemis de toujours avec une certaine lueur de triomphe.

- « On dirait que la chance a tourné. » Fit-il sarcastiquement.

Si James et Sirius lui retournèrent un regard noir, Remus, seul à ne pas être enfermé l'interrogea.

- « C'est vrai ce qu'il a dis ? Qu'il a fait renvoyer les Serpentard ? »

Rogue hésita un moment, mais l'occasion était trop bonne.

- « Je me contenterais de dire qu'il a réussi à soumettre Lucius et Bellatrix, ainsi que leurs comparses, sans leur laisser la moindre chance. Ce qu'il vous a infligé était bien loin du châtiment qu'il leur a fait subir. Ce gars, Ignotus, il est vraiment bipolaire. Et il est terriblement dangereux.»

A cet instant, la bulle éclata, laissant tomber les trois jeunes sorciers au sol. Lorsque James leva la tête, il vit Rogue lui pointer sa baguette entre les deux yeux.

- « Potter, je pourrais, ici et maintenant, t'envoyer un sort si noir que tu perdrais à jamais la mémoire et la possibilité de te comporter comme l'arrogant que tu es. Mais si je le faisais, nul doute que je serais à mon tour dans sa ligne de mire. Alors, je vais me contenter de la joie de savoir que le grand James Potter s'est fait étaler en un seul coup. »

James serra furieusement les dents. Mais l'étrange sortilège l'avait laissé endolori, l'empêchant de se redresser et d'attaquer.

- « Tu ne devrais pas te sentir si confiant, Servilus. » rétorqua Sirius. « Tu seras probablement surveillé nuit et jour dans l'attente d'un faux pas. »

Rogue l'observa avec mépris.

- « Il aurait pu me faire subir le même sort que les autres, hier matin. Mais il m'a épargné, et ça Black, c'est le signe que je n'entre pas dans la catégorie des minables qui s'attaquent aux autres sans réfléchir sur ce qui m'attend dans le futur. Sur ce. »

Il s'en alla à son tour, laissant les fiers Maraudeurs humiliés. Tout ça ne resterait pas impuni.

**_Quelques étages plus bas_**

Pendant ce temps, Harry ressassait cette rencontre. Quelle déception tout cela. Il avait espéré que cette scène n'arriverait jamais.

Et puis, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de dégainer sa baguette à la moindre provocation ou émotion. Cela en devenait ridicule.

Avait-il vraiment besoin de se répandre en déclarations enflammées à chaque fois ?

Peut-être que la discussion aurait été plus constructive s'il avait pris le temps de considérer ses options, plutôt que de foncer dans le tas. En discuter paisiblement aurait probablement fait davantage évoluer les choses.

Et ses pouvoirs qui fluctuaient sans cesse. Lancer des attaques comme ça ne servirait à rien si ce n'est accroitre l'hostilité. Le fait que cette attaque ait été si efficace ne le surprenait pas outre mesure.

La Mort lui avait expliqué que la magie sous sa forme de Faucheur empruntait un chemin différent de sa magie normale. L'explication était floue, mais l'exemple qui avait suivi l'avait davantage renseigné.

En réalité, ses pouvoirs magiques, comme ceux des elfes de maison ou certaines autres créatures magiques, évoluait sur un plan différent de ceux des sorciers. C'est ainsi que les elfes pouvaient échapper aux sorts d'anti-transplanage. Et Harry se souvenait très bien de Dobby désarmant aisément Lucius Malefoy lors de sa deuxième année.

Nul doute que si les elfes étaient un peu moins craintifs, ils seraient terriblement dangereux.

Toujours est-il que ses pouvoirs à lui étaient également sur un plan différent. Sans quoi, les tentatives pour contrer son bouclier n'auraient pas échoué. Qui plus est, le Jour des Morts avait accru cette distinction magique. Mais, sans hésitation, dès le lendemain il serait bien plus vulnérable et beaucoup moins efficace. Alors, autant commencer à se calmer tout de suite.

Consultant sa montre, il réalisa qu'il venait de rater son cours avec le professeur Binns. Il eut une grimace. C'était, mis à part pour la Divination, la première fois qu'il ratait un cours sans avoir une blessure gravissime, une cicatrice douloureuse ou toute autre raison hors du commun.

Soupirant devant le savon qu'il allait recevoir, il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Il y allait pour s'enquérir de la santé des deux jeunes victimes. C'était une nécessité et une obligation morale.

Il passa derrière une tapisserie, empruntant un passage secret pour aller plus vite. Pour un « nouvel élève » il avait vite pris ses marques…..à moins qu'il ne les ait jamais perdues.

Comme assez peu souvent, l'infirmerie était vide. Pas de grand brûlés arrivant de Potion, pas d'éborgnés de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, aucun hystérique de Divination. Bref, le calme plat.

Ce fut sans doute pourquoi la maîtresse des lieux lui fondit dessus dès qu'il passa la porte.

- « Ah, un nouveau malade. Ne me dites rien. Vous arrivez de Sortilèges. »

- « Euh…pas du tout. »

Mme Pomfresh se gratta le menton.

- « Je vois. Très bien, allongez-vous sur ce lit. Je vais procéder aux examens. Avez-vous mal à la tête ? A la gorge ? A moins que ce soit au foie. Ces yeux, ce boitement caractéristique, c'est une dragoncelle. Non, indubitablement c'est la Grippe des Hiboux. Vous n'êtes pas le premier. Allongez-vous, vous-dis-je, la maladie s'étend rapidement.»

Face à ce raz-de-marée, Harry leva les mains en signe de paix.

- « Je vais bien Mme Pomfresh, en fait je suis seulement venu voir les deux enfants que j'ai sauvés hier. »

- « ET VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ? »

- « Vous ne m'avez guère laissé parler. » Rétorqua le jeune homme. « Alors, puis-je les voir. »

- « Ils dorment. » Grinça l'infirmière. « Si vous les réveillez je ne sais pas ce que je vous fais. »

- « Et bien, réfléchissez-y et décrivez-moi ça sur parchemin, je reviens. »

Il entrouvrit alors la porte et entra dans la seconde salle sous le regard outré de Mme Pomfresh devant tant de culot.

C'était la salle de repos, où les blessés de longue durée pouvaient de se reposer. Harry l'avait fréquentée assidument au cours de sa vie passée. Blessures de Quidditch, évanouissements, détraqueurs…..nombreuses étaient les raisons à l'avoir conduit dans ce lieu.

Il n'y avait que deux lits occupés. Et ces deux étaient les personnes qu'il recherchait. Lors de cette terrible nuit, il ne les avait aperçu que très brièvement. L'obscurité, le sang et la colère avaient dissimulé leurs traits à ses yeux. Mais là, il pouvait s'en faire une meilleure idée.

De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, les deux enfants étaient jeunes. Très jeunes. Sans nul doute des premières années. Indubitablement, les Serpentard ne s'étaient pas attaqué à des adversaires capables de se défendre. Ce qui demeurant, ce saurait d'ailleurs.

Même endormis, leurs visages montraient une souffrance effrayante. Les blessures qu'ils avaient subies semblaient ne leur avoir laissé aucun répit. Et les mains crispées sur les draps n'en étaient qu'une manifestation de plus.

Vérifiant si l'infirmière ne le surveillait pas, il décida de se rendre compte par lui-même de l'étendue des blessures, à l'aide de ses talents propres.

Habituellement, sa perception de la Vie et de la Mort sous sa forme de Faucheur se faisaient de façon inconsciente. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais réussi à contrôler ce pouvoir. Mais aujourd'hui, durant ces trois jours d'apogée, il sentait que la difficulté serait moindre.

Et il avait raison. En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait arriver.

Si son examen avait conclu à un état mi-vivant, mi-mort, comme le lui avait déclaré la Mort, il n'avait pas prévu que cet examen entraînerait une telle réaction.

En effet, à peine perçut-il l'aura de l'enfant le plus proche, que ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux, faisant sursauter Harry. Avait-il _senti _ses pouvoirs ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsque le jeune patient tenta de se relever. En un clignement de paupière, Harry redevint normal.

- « On se calme, bonhomme. » Lui dit-il en appuyant légèrement sur son épaule pour le forcer à se rallonger. « Tu dois encore te reposer. »

Le jeune garçon lui jeta un regard effaré. Et Harry se félicita de s'être à nouveau transformé sous une forme plus « fréquentable ».

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire. Comment la Mort avait dis qu'il s'appelait, déjà ? Ah oui.

- « Bonjour Dan. » Fit-il avec sa voix la plus douce. « J'ai l'impression que ça a l'air d'aller mieux. »

C'était peine perdue. L'enfant ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il parcourait la salle, avec un regard hanté, cherchant apparemment quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Ta sœur est sauve, elle-aussi. » Le rassura Harry en lui désignant le lit voisin.

La peur sembla se dissiper un instant lorsqu'il avisa la jeune fille à ses côtés, mais l'inquiétude et la perplexité demeuraient toujours. Une nouvelle fois, il se mit à explorer les environ du regard. Tant et si bien qu'Harry finit par s'en étonner. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui poser la question, le garçon se mit à parler. Et ce qu'il dit le fit tomber dans un abime de perplexité.

- « Où est-il ? »

- « Qui ça ? » demanda Harry en essayant de comprendre.

Il pensait bien évidemment à un des Serpentard. Ces salauds, il aurait vraiment du les tuer.

- « La personne en noir. »

Harry grimaça. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui répondaient à cette description sommaire. Severus Rogue adulte, Lord Voldemort en personne, la Mort ou lui-même. Le choix était vite fait. S'ils avaient du rencontrer Voldemort ou la Mort, ça ne se serait pas terminé aussi bien. Il s'agissait donc de lui-même.

Tout ça n'était pas prévu. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu se douter que les deux blessés aient pu l'apercevoir la veille. N'étaient-ils pas déjà évanouis à son arrivée ?

Il aurait préféré que les choses demeurent en état et que ces deux-là ne sachent jamais qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais devant l'état d'agitation de plus en plus prononcé de son interlocuteur, et dans la crainte de voir surgir une Pomfresh furibonde, il prit une rapide décision et se transforma.

Un instant plus tard, il observait avec appréhension le jeune garçon de ses yeux si étranges, s'attendant à une réaction excessive.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, et à sa plus grande surprise, cette forme de Faucheur qui avait terrifié les Serpentard, sembla le rassurer.

- « C'était vous…..qui êtes-vous ? »

- « Je m'appelle Harry Ignotus. » Répondit le Faucheur, une fois sa stupeur sous contrôle.

**_Pendant ce temps. _**

Albus Dumbledore discutait avec sa collègue et amie, Minerva McGonagall, lorsque quatre jeunes hommes entrèrent.

En les voyant s'approcher, la professeure de Métamorphose prit son air le plus sévère.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? »

En effet, pour la gente professorale, il était coutume de conclure à une catastrophe lorsque les Maraudeurs étaient dans le bureau du directeur.

Minerva qui les connaissait depuis plusieurs années savaient que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient ici. D'où sa vive réaction.

Comme souvent, Remus Lupin prit la parole.

- « Nous n'avons pas été convoqués, professeur. Nous sommes venus à cause d'un petit différent avec Harry Ignotus. »

Si Albus les observa avec acuité, attendant qu'ils s'expliquent, McGonagall plissa les yeux avec mécontentement.

- « De la délation ? Vous savez que ça ne plaît guère, messieurs. »

Il y eut un concert d'exclamations indignées.

- « Absolument pas, professeur, en fait nous sommes juste un peu inquiets. Ignotus se montre vraiment étrange avec les gens qu'il croise. Alors on s'est dis que…. »

-« Qu'il pouvait être du _mauvais côté, _n'est-ce pas ? » Conclut Albus en mangeant un bonbon au citron. « C'est cela que vous pensez au fond de vous. Mais je serais curieux de savoir ce qui a motivé une conclusion aussi….extrême. »

- « Inutile, Albus. Je connais parfaitement la réponse. » L'interrompit Minerva avec agacement. « On voit que vous ne connaissez pas ces jeunes gens aussi bien que vous le prétendez. Ou alors, vous tenez à garder vos pensées secrètes pour je ne sais quelle raison.»

Puis il se tourna vers les Maraudeurs qui affichaient une grimace significative.

- « Voulez-vous que je vous dise ce que je pense, messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow ? Je pense que vous avez, une nouvelle fois, agit avec immaturité. Et comme ce jeune homme vous a empêché d'une façon ou d'une autre d'y parvenir, vous l'avez immédiatement rangé dans la catégorie ennemie. De surcroit, vous avez cherché à vous renseigner sur lui, mais ne trouvant pas, vous vous êtes dis que le professeur Dumbledore vous donnerait quelques indications. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Le silence tint lieu de réponse.

- « Et bien, nous voilà rendus, messieurs. Vous aurez donc, pour mon prochain cours, à me rendre 95 centimètres de parchemin sur ce que la délation et l'immaturité peuvent entraîner comme préjudice à la société. Et comportant, bien entendu, une étude comparative sur les systèmes anglais, américains, français et bulgares.»

- « Mais c'est demain, professeur. » S'insurgea Sirius.

- « Et bien ne perdez pas plus de temps à babiller comme un moineau, monsieur Black. » fit sèchement McGonagall.

Dépités, les Maraudeurs sortirent de la pièce.

- « Vibrant plaidoyer, professeur McGonagall. » Fit Dumbledore en reprenant une sucrerie.

Il écopa d'un regard acéré.

- « Je n'ai fais que rétablir une situation soigneusement dissimulée. Et puis vous savez fort bien que j'ai la délation en horreur. Qu'ils soient de ma maison n'y change rien. D'autant qu'il fallait bien que j'intervienne, vous leur auriez probablement donné plusieurs renseignements. »

Albus sembla lui accorder le point. Mais son visage devint songeur.

- « J'ai bien l'impression que ce jeune homme n'aime pas rester dans l'ombre. » Murmura-t-il sentencieusement.

Son professeur eut un geste impatient de la main.

- « Je ne fais pas grand cas de ces rumeurs de couloirs, Albus, et quand bien même ce serait véridique, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'Harry Ignotus est un élève très discret qui fait preuve de beaucoup d'humilité et sa magie n'est pas imprégnée de noirceur. Tous nos collègues vous l'ont déjà signalé. Savez-vous qu'il aurait même caressé une licorne au cours du dernier cours de Soin aux créatures magiques ? Une licorne, Albus. Si ce n'est pas une preuve, cela. »

- « Certes. Mais son obsession à vouloir régler tous les différents de cette école, lui-même, pourrait être problématique sur le long terme. La trop grande curiosité n'est pas une qualité »

- « En effet. » Répondit narquoisement Minerva. « Vous devez bien vous entendre. »

**_Un étage plus bas_**

En sortant du bureau, les Maraudeurs commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- « On a fait citrouille blanche, les gars. » Marmonna Sirius. « La vieille McGo nous a complètement percé à jour. »

Remus soupira.

- « Je vous avais dis que c'était complètement stupide de se pointer comme des fleurs dans le bureau avec un prétexte pourri. Vous avez vraiment pris le professeur pour une idiote. Et puis bon, on était en tort dans cette affaire. Si vous n'aviez pas commencé à vous attaquer à Rogue.»

Cet argument sembla faire bondir Sirius

- « Non monsieur Lunard. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. C'est nous qui avons été malmené par cet ami des Serpentard. S'il ne nous avait pas pris en traitre. »

- «Patmol, tu exagères un peu là. C'est quand même James qui l'a attaqué en premier. »

Remus acquiesça. « Queudver a raison, Sirius. Et puis il n'est pas non plus du côté de Rogue. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait aux Serpentard. La seule chose à faire c'est de laisser le temps passer et de se renseigner discrètement. »

Au fond de lui, il avait tout de même vraiment honte d'agir de la sorte. Après tout, Harry Ignotus avait essayé de l'aider pour son Loup. Mais bon, entre lui et ses amis….

Sirius ne répondit rien et se mit à bouder.

De toute façon, tout ça c'était la faute de Rogue. Il n'avait qu'à pas être là. Foi de Sirius, il allait le regretter.

Et la pleine lune du 6 novembre allait l'y aider.


	10. Chapter 10

De tout temps, la Lune avait fasciné. Certains prétendaient qu'elle n'était qu'un reflet de la Magie elle-même. D'autres, plus poétiques, y voyaient un Paradis accessible seulement après la mort.

Aussi, les fêtes sous la pleine lune se retrouvaient dans bon nombre de religions et civilisations.

Avec le temps, vinrent le progrès et les sciences. Des chercheurs étudièrent la question et constatèrent que l'astre avait un effet déterminant sur les marées et sur le comportement.

Pour ce dernier point, Remus John Lupin en était totalement convaincu. La pleine lune était un véritable vecteur de changement de comportement.

Avant _l'accident _il aimait beaucoup observer la rondeur du satellite. Y voyant un visage souriant et bienveillant. Mais, avec sa nouvelle condition, le visage s'était mué en masque grimaçant et la lumière douce en émanant n'était plus qu'un reflet à ses pupilles dilatées.

A la fois attiré et repoussé par sa lueur, il appréhendait chaque sortie à la cabane hurlante avec anxiété et dégoût de lui-même.

Le médicomage qui avait soigné ses blessures prétendait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Mme Pomfresh, elle-même, l'encourageait dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Mais qu'y comprenaient-ils, eux que la lune laissait indifférent ? Avait-il déjà ressenti le moment où la colonne vertébrale s'allongeait brutalement ? Celui où la machoire se disloquait pour faire apparaître des crocs ? Et l'instant fatidique où la noirceur lupine noyait son esprit dans une mare de feu et de souffrance ?

Non. Cette sensation ne pouvait être comprise par des gens normaux. Et si les gens s'imaginaient que, comme dans les histoires, la transformation se faisait instantanément et sans douleur, ils se trompaient lourdement. Il ne pouvait devenir loup que lorsque la lune était totalement visible.

Ce qui incluait, par extension, toute la période préliminaire où la lune apparaissait lentement et où sa transformation n'était pas encore achevée. Là, mi-homme mi-loup, il ne pouvait que se rouler au sol, poussant un mélange de cris humains et de hurlements sauvages.

Le déroulement des _soirées lunaires _ à Poudlard devenaient presque un rituel. L'infirmière l'amenait en début de soirée, en cette période de l'année, il faisait encore jour. Enfermé dans la cabane, il ne voyait pas l'astre. Mais, sa partie lupine n'avait nullement besoin de la voir pour entamer la mutation. Aussi, Remus pouvait observer sa transformation se faire au fur et à mesure.

Tout aussi « distrayant », il avait fini par comprendre que le processus final consistait au contraire à hurler vers la lune, et donc la voir. Or, enfermé, cette ultime étape lui était impossible, rendant le loup encore plus frustré et donc agressif. Et comme il ne pouvait passer sa rage sur rien d'autre que le mobilier, déjà en ruine, il se mordait lui-même.

L'arrivée de ses amis, les trois autres maraudeurs, lui permit de changer cet atroce rituel. Le loup pouvait gambader à l'air libre. Il pouvait voir la lune, ce qui l'émoustillait beaucoup et le rassurait d'une certaine manière. Et puis ces deux animaux robustes lui étaient de plaisante compagnie. Il s'amusait tellement que, par la suite, rendre la place à l'humain lui était moins insupportable. Bref, c'était la meilleure partie de la vie de Remus Lupin.

Pourtant, la nuit de pleine lune qui suivit Halloween fut la plus riche en événement que le jeune homme ait jamais vécu.

Tout avait commencé « normalement » dans la mesure où normalement voulait dire être amené à la cabane hurlante et compter les minutes le séparant de son supplice. Comme il le faisait depuis peu, il sortit un exemplaire de son manuel de métamorphose rendu indéchirable par un sort. Après tout, le professeur Dumbledore lui faisait l'honneur de l'accepter dans son école. Le minimum qu'il puisse faire c'était de s'en montrer digne.

Il focalisa ses pensées sur le sort de disparition et essaya de ne pas penser à ce moment où les douleurs débuteraient.

Pauvre Remus. Ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite le changerait à jamais. Mais il ne le savait pas encore.

_**Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, école de Poudlard. **_

Pour Sirius Black, ce soir serait un jour « sans ». C'est-à-dire que James avait été convoqué par le professeur McGonagall en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Une série d'incidents avait décidé la directrice adjointe à donner un avertissement général. Si les choses ne redevenaient plus courtoises, il y aurait des sanctions.

Par extension, le jeune Potter serait en retard à leur « rendez-vous » nocturne. Ce qui laisserait peser la responsabilité de Remus sur les épaules de Sirius.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Et Sirius avait toujours su, avec l'aide de Peter, garder la situation sous contrôle.

Mais, cependant, la situation était bien différente ce soir-là. Car Sirius était à bout de nerfs.

Depuis quelques jours, Rogue, _ce tas d'ordures de Servilus, _se permettait de les narguer dans le couloir. Il se pavanait comme un roi, les prenant de haut, les insultant. Pire, il les espionnait et s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'ils se fassent prendre et condamner. Il les discréditait tellement que même les autres maisons en était venu à les regarder bizarrement.

Jamais il ne s'était comporté de la sorte. Et Sirius avait bien l'intention de ne pas se laisser faire. Un plan avait alors vu le jour, tandis qu'il somnolait en Histoire de la Magie. Un plan si terrible qu'il aurait fait frémir ses amis s'il leur en avait parlé. Un plan si machiavélique qu'il en aurait presque rendu fier ses parents.

Il l'avait attaqué, entre deux cours, profitant de l'isolement du Serpentard. S'en était suivi un duel que Black avait gagné grâce au concours de Peter. Puis il s'était arrangé pour l'assommer. Juste assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Mais il demeurait toujours conscient.

Faisant mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir, il s'adressa à Peter.

- « Ouf…cela fait du bien. Il commençait à m'agacer avec ses grands airs. »

Pettigrow acquiesça silencieusement. Sirius semblait si sûr de lui qu'il n'avait pas envie d'objecter quoi que ce soit.

Pour autant, ce qui suivit lui fit hausser les sourcils. Car Sirius reprit avec un entrain presque suspect.

- « Vivement ce soir, pas vrai Pet' ? Même si James sera un peu en retard, on va quand même bien s'amuser à la Cabane Hurlante. »

- « Sirius ! » Couina Peter. « Ne dis pas ça ici, on pourrait nous entendre. »

Il montrait Rogue, toujours allongé au sol. Sirius eut un geste de dédain.

- « Il est assommé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il puisse entendre quoi que ce soit…. »

- « Mais…. »

- « Arrête de t'inquiéter ! » Gronda le jeune Black. « Notre priorité c'est passer par le saule cogneur puis rejoindre la Cabane ! Tu n'as quand même pas la frousse, non ? Tu préfèrerais sans doute que je me serve du bâton sur la racine pour y rentrer, c'est ça ? Alors arrête de chouiner comme un Poufsouffle et va te préparer. On se retrouve à l'heure habituelle. »

Son ami inclina la tête en signe de renonciation et d'assentiment.

- « Et Rogue ? » demanda t-il toutefois. « Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? »

- « Laissons-le ici, affalé au sol. C'est-là qu'est sa place. »

Sur ses derniers mots il s'en alla, notant avec un certain plaisir la crispation de la main de son ennemi, prouvant qu'il n'avait rien raté de la discussion.

La soirée serait explosive.

_**Deux étages plus bas, bureau de Minerva McGonagall**_

- « ….du fairplay, oui mesdemoiselles messieurs. C'est ce que j'attend de vous. Il est inadmissible que l'équipe de Gryffondor en vienne à se ridiculiser de la sorte. Avoir vaincu vos camarades de la maison Serdaigle ne donnait certes pas le droit à quiconque, y compris la maison Serpentard, de venir vous narguer. Toutefois, vous valez mieux que ça à répondre à leurs provocations. Alors, soyons clairs, je ne tolèrerais plus aucun comportement de ce genre. »

James Potter soupira. Cela faisait au moins une heure et demi qu'ils passaient, lui et son équipe, à s'entendre dire à quel point leur comportement était inacceptable.

Ce n'était tout de même pas de leur faute si l'équipe de Serdaigle avait perdu lamentablement son match contre Serpentard. Et ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé aux dits Serpentard de venir les narguer durant une séance d'entraînement. C'était déjà incroyable que les Gryffondor se soient cantonné à répondre par des insultes, certes colorées, mais sans recourir à aucun sort.

Et le temps qui passait…..tout ça serait en moins sur sa « soirée lunaire » avec les autres Maraudeurs.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla interminable, il put enfin sortir du bureau avec son équipe. Non sans avoir, cependant, promis sur Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres, que jamais ça ne se reproduirait, etc etc….

Consultant sa montre, il réalisa que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait arriver à temps pour s'amuser avec Remus à se courir après.

_**Salle commune de Serdaigle. **_

Selon Harry, Rowena Serdaigle devait être libraire avant de fonder l'école. C'était impossible, autrement, qu'il y eut une deuxième bibliothèque aussi énorme au sein de la salle commune.

Et que des titres rébarbatifs, aussi longs que son bras, et ne lui donnant aucune envie : _« Les vertus de la tisane de sauge dans la culture aztèque_ », « _La XXXXIV guerre gobeline entre Eurk le Pustuleux et Grok l'Eborgné », « L'Histoire de la Magie depuis les origines jusqu'à nos jours. »_

Pour ce dernier ouvrage, il fallait un sortilège de lévitation pour arriver à le soulever.

Pas un seul livre portant sur des sujets intéressants. La Défense contre les Forces du Mal faisait bien l'objet de quelques titres, mais seulement d'un point de vue théorique. Quant au Quidditch, on en parlait même pas.

D'ailleurs, à propos de Quidditch….

- « C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de démissionner. »

Harry leva les yeux de son devoir de Sortilèges. Celui qui venait de parler à l'instant était le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Il avait vu le dernier match les opposant à Serpentard. Le score ne laissait place à aucune interprétation. 300 à 10. Une véritable humiliation. Il était difficile de dire ce qui avait été le pire. Le batteur qui avait mal visé et avait touché un membre de son équipe, le capitaine en personne les quatorze buts encaissés presque à la suite et pire que tout, la durée totale du match : vingt minutes.

Le jeune Ignotus soupira. Cela se voyait bien que ces pauvres joueurs n'avaient pas la foi. Ils marchaient la tête basse et avec un mental totalement détruit.

Et apparemment, le capitaine remettait lui-même sa démission. Ceci était, pour lui, une surprise. Il ne savait pas qu'un capitaine pouvait agir de la sorte. Le professeur McGonagall n'aurait jamais autorisé Olivier Dubois à déposer les armes ainsi. Cela dit, Olivier n'aurait, lui-même, jamais accepté une telle voie de repli.

Pris de pitié pour ce garçon désemparé, Harry se leva de son fauteuil.

- « Est-ce que ça va aller, Wayne ? » S'enquit-il avec sollicitude.

L'autre haussa les épaules avec défaitisme.

- « On fait avec, j'imagine. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de renoncer de la sorte, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Je n'ai pas été assez présent pour mon équipe, et la maison toute entière en paye le prix. Flitwick a accepté ma démission. Il m'a demandé de nommer un remplaçant à mon poste. Mais personne de l'équipe ne veut le prendre. Et en plus, il va nous manquer un attrapeur….je ne sais plus quoi faire.»

Il soupira longuement.

En l'observant, Harry sentit monter un curieux sentiment. Son esprit de compétition refaisait surface. Et si ? Et s'il se permettait cette petite opportunité ?

- « Si tu n'as vraiment personne pour te remplacer, alors j'aimerais poser ma candidature. » Fit-il doucement.

Pendant un moment, un espoir insensé illumina les traits de son camarade avant que le doute ne s'y installe.

- « As-tu déjà joué au Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur ? »

- « Je pourrais te répondre oui, Wayne. Mais ça ne serait que des mots. Alors, si tu veux, je peux vous faire une démonstration à toi et toute l'équipe. Ainsi, vous serez fixés. »

- « J'approuve votre proposition, monsieur Ignotus. » Fit la voix fluette du directeur de Serdaigle que personne n'avait vu arriver. « Monsieur Steven, réunissez vos camarades et dites leur de se rendre sur le terrain. En principe aucun entraînement n'est autorisé durant la nuit. Mais vous devez vous choisir un nouveau capitaine. C'est pourquoi je viendrais avec vous. »

En montant dans son dortoir pour se changer, Harry eut un petit sourire. C'était bien beau d'avoir une mission. Mais il fallait savoir profiter de la vie…même si techniquement il était mort.

Qui plus est, la Mort elle-même lui avait fourni un balais. C'était bien pour une raison, non ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe de Serdaigle était réunie sur le terrain avec le professeur de Sortilèges.

- « Bon, Harry, je vais lâcher le vif d'or. Tu devras, bien sûr, le rattraper en un minimum de temps. »

Au moment de décoller, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait ni son éclair de feu, ni son Nimbus 2000. Ce balai noir, il ne l'avait encore jamais utilisé.

Pourtant, dès qu'il décolla, il sentit que ce balai était fait pour lui. Souple, bien adapté aux virages et aux piqués. Il avait presque l'impression d'évoluer dans le vide sans moyen de transport tant tout était intuitif.

La conclusion était sans appel. C'était un véritable appel à la conduite risquée et dangereuse. Un objet mortel.

Une grimace amusée apparut sur ses lèvres. Oh oui…ça lui avait manqué de ne plus voler.

Lorsqu'il attrapa le vif d'or au bout d'un laps de temps ridiculement court, il eut droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le second exercice était analogue. Mais en y ajoutant les cognards

Ce fut alors un festival de figures acrobatiques, descentes à grande vitesse et virages avec tant de brusquerie que certains poussèrent des cris de panique.

Puis pour finir, il fut confronté aux deux batteurs de l'équipe et à l'ancien attrapeur. Là encore, il tira son épingle du jeu.

Il n'y avait pas à tortiller. Physiquement il était peut-être mort, mais jamais il ne serait aussi vivant que sur un balais. Et d'ailleurs, personne ne s'y trompa.

- « Ce gars….il est génial. » Murmura Wayne avec admiration.

Entre sa fierté et celle de son équipe, il n'avait jamais hésité. Aussi, c'est pour l'équipe qu'il se réjouit, sans même penser à sa propre situation.

De son côté, Filius Flitwick était rassuré. Sans utiliser une once de ses pouvoirs, mis à part son audace et son talent hors du commun, ce jeune homme était au-dessus du lot. Rien qu'à le regarder, on voyait son plaisir à évoluer en l'air.

Lorsqu'Harry se posa, il fut chaudement félicité par toute l'équipe qui voyait en lui un nouvel espoir de réussite.

Wayne prit la parole.

- « Je crois parler au nom de toute l'équipe en te disant que tu mérites de l'intégrer. Tu as vraiment un talent fou. Au nom de Serdaigle, merci. Bienvenue à toi, capitaine Harry»

Et il accrocha lui-même le badge de capitaine sur le torse de son remplaçant. Ce dernier l'étreignit un instant avant de le relâcher et de s'adresser à toute l'équipe.

- « Je vous remercie pour cette nomination et l'honneur que vous me faîtes en me faisant ainsi confiance. Mes premiers mots en tant que capitaine, auront pour but de rendre hommage à mon prédécesseur qui n'a pas démérité. Wayne, j'aimerais que tu restes dans l'équipe, en tant que remplaçant s'il venait à m'arriver…quelque chose. »

_Genre être à nouveau tué ou submergé par trop de pouvoir. _

Lorsque ce dernier eut accepté, il reprit la parole.

- « Je ne vous cache pas que nous avons du travail pour réussir à nous imposer, mais j'ai confiance en vous. Je vous ai vu jouer lors du dernier match, et, franchement, tout n'est pas à jeter. Votre principal problème est le manque de confiance en vous. Aussi, c'est à ça que je vais m'attaquer en premier. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des Serdaigle que nous n'avons aucune disposition pour le sport. Non. La camaraderie n'est pas l'apanage des seuls Poufsouffles. Le courage n'est pas réservé qu'aux Gryffondor. La ruse n'est pas qu'une affaire de Serpentard. Nous sommes la maison de l'intelligence, à ce qu'on dit, alors faisons en une réalité en ne cessant jamais de nous adapter. Je viendrais à la prochaine séance avec un programme pour les semaines qui suivront. Je vous rencontrerai un par un afin de mieux vous connaître, et ainsi vous aider de mon mieux. »

Il enfourcha son balais.

- « Et si le professeur Flitwick n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais beaucoup faire quelques essais dès ce soir. »

Le petit professeur observa sa montre avec un air soucieux.

- « Cela risque d'être difficile, monsieur Ignotus. Je ne peux totalement transiger avec le règlement en autorisant une séance d'entraînement à part entière. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je comprend, monsieur. Très bien, vous tous, j'afficherai d'ici quelques jours la date du prochain entraînement. Allez vous reposer. »

Alors que ses coéquipiers passaient devant lui pour se rendre au vestiaire, il fit signe à deux d'entre eux de rester un petit moment.

- « Vous vous appelez bien Mary et Thomas, c'est ça ? »

Les deux adolescents, à peu près de son âge acquiescèrent.

- « Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps. Je vous ai observé l'autre jour. Et je pense que vous devriez, pour le prochain entraînement, faire une tentative d'intervertir vos places. Toi Thomas, tu serais très utile en poursuiveur de pointe. Tandis que toi, Mary, tu as une façon de jouer qui m'inclinerait à penser que tu ferais des étincelles au poste de batteur. Réfléchissez-y, et on en reparle la semaine prochaine. »

Les deux gens lui firent un signe de tête, avant de le saluer et de rejoindre le professeur qui les attendait.

De loin, Harry lui indiqua qu'il restait pour ranger les balles de Quidditch. Flitwick accepta et s'en retourna vers le château.

Une fois les balles mises sous clef, Harry sauta sur son balais et se remit à faire des tours, cette fois pour le simple plaisir.

Tout en tourbillonnant et en sprintant au mépris de sa sécurité, il songeait à la raison pour laquelle il avait postulé au poste d'attrapeur, mais aussi à celui de capitaine.

Depuis ses 11 ans, depuis l'instant où il avait commencé à jouer au Quidditch, un nom n'avait jamais cessé de revenir dans sa vie. Le nom de celui à qui il ressemblait tellement. Le nom d'un jeune homme qu'on avait souvent comparé à lui de par sa façon de voler.

Oui. Plus que tout, il ressentait ce besoin, cette soif inextinguible, de voir enfin ce dont James Potter, son père, était capable sur un balais de confronter leurs talents dans un match, d'avoir un adversaire d'un excellent niveau. Une telle chance lui avait été refusée dès l'âge d'un an à cause d'un psychopathe sanguinaire. Il n'allait pas passer à côté d'une telle occasion.

Tout en songeant à cette délicieuse rencontre, il observait la pleine lune, si brillante ce soir. L'astre projetait une lueur étonnamment puissante. Il était impossible de la rater.

C'est sans doute pourquoi il put distinguer la silhouette solitaire qui courrait en direction du saule cogneur.

Et il eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il se rappela que, du fait de la pleine lune, les Maraudeurs seraient en cavale dans le parc, cette nuit. Mais quelque chose clochait.

De par sa nouvelle condition, il était capable de plus ou moins sentir les âmes de chacune des personnes qui l'entourait. Chacun des Maraudeurs avait un noyau magique différent de la moyenne. L'un parce qu'il était Loup-garou, les trois autres parce qu'ils étaient animagii. Chacun avait l'empreinte d'un animal en lui. Or, cette silhouette avait une âme normale, quoiqu'un peu sombre.

Un âme qu'il avait déjà ressentie, et très récemment.

Un frisson d'horreur lui secoua l'échine lorsqu'un souvenir de sa « vie d'avant » s'imposa à lui.

C'était ce fameux soir de troisième année où il avait appris la vérité sur Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

Et ce dernier avait dis quelque chose qu'il avait presque oublié tant il était focalisé sur Queudver. Quelque chose dont l'importance se révélait cruciale en ce soir lunaire.

« _Sirius a pensé qu'il serait…heu…amusant de dire à Rogue qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur la racine de l'arbre avec un grand bâton pour pouvoir me suivre. »_

Et la suite qui était encore pire.

« _Bien entendu, Rogue a essayé…. »_

C'est donc horrifié parce souvenir qu'il vit, du haut de son balais, Severus Rogue se précipiter vers le Saule Cogneur, et par-là même, vers une série de conséquences plus que fâcheuses.

Cela ne devait se passer comme ça.

Il invoqua toute la puissance de son balai, couché contre le manche, afin de gagner le plus de vitesse possible.

James Potter, de son côté, arrivait lui aussi en vue de l'arbre. Mais où étaient-ils tous ? Il n'entendait aucun aboiement de chien ou hurlement de loup. Ce serait-il passé quelque chose ?

Lorsque l'arbre s'immobilisa soudain, James cessa d'écouter et se focalisa sur la base du tronc. Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, ce n'était pas ses amis qui en sortaient, mais quelqu'un qui y rentrait.

Le vent tourna et apporta à ses naseaux de cerf une odeur acre de potions et de transpiration. Sa mémoire olfactive lui fit faire le lien avec une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver ici à cette heure.

- « Rogue ? »

Un jappement amusé lui fit tourner la tête vers le jeune chien à ses côtés. Sirius était seul. A sa façon de remuer la queue, James comprit qu'il était tout excité par quelque chose.

Lui par contre s'inquiéta beaucoup plus. Comment se faisait-il que Sirius se trouve dans le parc, seul et observant tranquillement Rogue en train de….

Sirius n'aurait quand même pas fais ça. Il était quand même assez mature pour ne pas avoir laissé Remus seul pour le simple plaisir d'aller gambader.

Non….

C'était encore pire. L'esprit humain dans la tête de cerf comprit rapidement. Sirius savait que Remus était seul. Il savait que Rogue s'engouffrait dans le passage secret. Et il laissait volontairement les choses en l'état. Il en riait.

Alors James courut, comme il n'avait jamais couru, sur ses quatre pattes. Rogue était peut-être un salaud, une sale fouine et un futur mangemort. Mais ses parents lui avaient inculqué le respect de la vie. Et lui, un Potter, ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un de son âge, fut-il une ordure, tomber nez à truffe avec un loup-garou déchaîné.

Il se transforma en pleine course et redevint humain juste à temps pour s'engouffrer dans le passage secret.

Au loin, il entendait des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Mais il entendait aussi le bruit d'une respiration puissante. Et il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la créature qui respirait aussi fort.

Alors, il agit sans réfléchir. Se jetant en avant, il parcourut la distance le séparant de Rogue en quelques secondes. Puis, il se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- « Arrête Rogue, n'avance pas plus loin. »

Le Serpentard se dégagea brutalement.

- « Alors c'était vrai. » Cracha-t-il. « Vous vous réunissiez vraiment dans cette baraque en ruine pour mettre en œuvre vos blagues d'immatures ? »

- « C'est pas le moment d'en parler. Il faut qu'on sorte de là. » Eluda James qui cherchait à le tirer vers la sortie.

- « Oh que non ! Je tiens peut-être la preuve de ce que je soupçonne depuis des années. On verra si vous pourrez vous en sortir après ça. »

Potter grogna. « Tu pourrais pas te la fermer, bordel ? Tu vois pas que je suis sérieux là ? Ecoute tu pourras me traiter de tous les noms, je m'en fous, mais sortons d'abord de cet endroit. »

- « Je crois surtout que tu essaie de m'empêcher de découvrir le pot aux mandragores. Alors je… »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'un rayon rouge le toucha au niveau de l'épaule et l'assomma.

- « Tu me pardonneras, Severus Rogue, mais sur le coup je suis d'accord avec James. Tais-toi un peu. »

Tout en se faisant la réflexion que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il assommait Rogue dans la Cabane Hurlante, Harry s'avança vers son futur père, soulagé de le voir indemne.

- « Allez, je vais t'aider à le traîner dehors. Il faudrait pas que Remus nous surprenne. »

James sursauta.

- « Tu….tu étais au courant ? »

- « Quoi, il ne vous l'a pas dis ? » S'étonna Harry tout en soulevant Rogue par les poignets. « J'aurais cru pourtant. »

Ils avaient commencé à faire quelques pas lorsqu'un hurlement retentit. C'était le cri bestial d'une créature affamée qui sentait des repas potentiels s'aventurer sur son territoire.

Presque simultanément, une forme colossale se dirigea vers eux, poussant des grognements et cherchant à s'extraire du tunnel.

James pâlit.

- « Oh non ! Le couloir est trop étroit pour que je puisse me transformer » Songea t-il fiévreusement. « Nous sommes perdus. »

A cet instant, les événements se précipitèrent brutalement. Il vit Harry Ignotus se placer devant lui dans un geste sans équivoque. Il voulait le protéger.

Dans le même temps, Harry leva sa baguette et le visa. Un curieux sourire aux lèvres.

- « _Expulso ! » _

Le sort les projeta en arrière, Rogue et lui, à l'instant précis où le loup bondissait, les crocs en avant. Violemment propulsés, ils évitèrent la blessure maudite de justesse.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Harry. La mâchoire se referma sur son bras lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur.

« Va-t-en ! »

Tétanisé, James s'obligea à attraper Rogue et le tirer de toutes ses forces hors du tunnel. Au passage, il appuya sur le nœud du tronc et immobilisa le Saule Cogneur.

Une fois arrivé dans une zone sûre, il déposa Rogue sur l'herbe.

Sirius arrivait, toujours sous sa forme canine. Il se retransforma en humain puis s'apprêta à dire quelque chose devant la forme avachie du Serpentard.

Et le poing de son meilleur ami lui rentra dans la mâchoire avec suffisamment de force pour le faire tomber.

Jamais le jeune Black n'avait vu son ami aussi furieux. Ses dents étaient serrées, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- « Sirius, tu n'es qu'un abruti complètement con et irresponsable. » Rugit James. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la gravité de ce que tu viens de faire ? »

- « Mais… »

- « Ferme-là ou je t'en recolle une ! A cause de toi, nous avons tous failli y passer. Maintenant, tu restes là ! Je vais aider Ignotus à nous sortir de la merde où on est, et à le sauver par la même occasion ! »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il se jeta à nouveau dans le tunnel.

_**Tunnel**_

Cette blessure était atroce. La morsure lui brûlait littéralement le corps. Pire, l'énorme loup semblait se délecter du sang. Il n'avait pas relâché ses crocs.

Alors, Harry sut qu'il fallait agir vite. Sans quoi, il partagerait probablement cette cabane avec la peluche qui lui arrachait présentement l'avant-bras.

Il se transforma en Faucheur. Sa peau blanchit brutalement et ses yeux noircirent. Aussitôt, le loup-garou ouvrit la gueule et se recula brutalement en poussant des couinements de douleur. Apparemment, le sang de Faucheur lui causait une sensation terrible.

Dans le même temps, Harry vit avec horreur son bras disparaître en fumée noire dans une douleur qui manqua de le faire s'évanouir. Quelques gouttes d'un liquide jaune orange coulèrent sur le sol.

Harry en déduisit que cela devait être la salive contaminée du Loup-Garou devant lui. Apparemment, elle avait suintée de son corps.

- « **L'enzyme lupine ne peut pas te contaminer sous forme de faucheur, jeune Harry. Pas plus que la salive des vampires. » **Fit une voix bien connue.

La silhouette encapuchonnée fit son apparition.

- « **Imprudent, suicidaire et fidèle envers tes proches…..quand cesseras-tu de jouer avec la Mort, jeune Harry ? »**

- « Quand on était dans les Limbes, je crois me rappeler que tu m'as dis que cette fois j'aurais ta bénédiction ».

- « **Et insolent en plus. Je savais bien que tu me répondrais ça. » **fit la Mort avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

Elle passa son doigt sur le moignon de Harry. La fumée réapparut et se solidifia pour donner à nouveau un bras normal.

- « Flippant comme nouveau pouvoir. » Siffla le jeune homme. « Mais vraiment génial. Avec ça, la feinte de Wronsky va pouvoir être améliorée…. »

Et, comme souvent, la Mort changea diamétralement de comportement. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, c'était avec une voix si glaciale et effrayante que le Loup, derrière eux, se terra au sol en gémissant de douleur.

- « **Je suis peut-être patiente, jeune Harry James Potter. Mais ne te montre pas trop gourmant ! N'oublie jamais ce que je t'attend de toi ! Et à quel point cette mission nécessite tout ton engagement et tes capacités. »**

Puis, tout aussi soudainement, toute la tension retomba lorsqu'elle lui frotta gentiment le cuir chevelu.

- « **Mais je dois dire que je t'apprécie de plus en plus, cher Harry » **Lui déclara-t-elle avec douceur.

Toujours perplexe par cette multitude de personnalités, Harry s'empressa de changer de sujet.

- « Que va-t-il arriver à Remus ? Il a bu mon sang sous forme de Faucheur…. »

- « **Les aléas de la Vie sont toujours indéchiffrables…..sauf pour moi. Allez salut ! »**

Elle disparut en laissant un Harry ahuri et un Loup-garou recroquevillé au sol.

- « Merci pour le renseignement, hein ! Et depuis quand elle dit _salut_ en partant ? Elle fait dans le moderne maintenant ? »

En se retournant, il avisa James qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- « Hey, James. » fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

- « Tu…tu parlais avec la Mort….tu avais la peau blanche…tu… »

Harry eut un sourire narquois.

- « Tu peux parler, toi. En quoi est-ce que c'est pire que de marcher à quatre pattes, de brouter de l'herbe et de porter des espèces de branches sur la tête ? »

Toujours estomaqué, le jeune Potter ne répondit pas. Il continuait à le dévisager d'un air déboussolé.

Harry soupira. « J'étais pourtant certain que Remus vous aurait tout raconté sur moi. Apparemment pas… ».

Il se tourna vers l'énorme loup qui le dévisageait avec un étrange regard. Un regard….presque humain.

_Est-ce que ce serait possible que mon sang…._

- « Remus, est-ce que tu nous comprends ? »

L'animal mythique l'observa avec une étonnante attention mais ne semblait pas avoir saisi le fond de son propos.

Alors Harry se tourna vers James.

- « Tant pis pour mon secret alors…. »

Il se retransforma en faucheur, faisant bondir James en arrière. Puis il s'adressa au Loup dans une langue qui fit frémir l'unique spectateur.

- « **Je sais que tu me comprends, Loup. Remus et toi avaient avalé mon sang. Il est possible que cela vous ait atteint d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pourrais-tu me dire si…. »**

Il s'interrompit soudainement lorsque le corps massif se mit à se tordre. Et à la grande surprise des deux jeunes gens, l'animal laissa place à l'humain.

- « C'est impossible. » Murmura James en se précipitant. « Nous sommes encore en pleine nuit et il est revenu à sa forme normale. Il est guéri ? »

Harry secoua la tête tout en reprenant lui-même son apparence humaine.

- « Non. L'âme du Loup est toujours en lui. Je la sens. Mais elle est différente d'avant. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Il faudra demander à Remus ce qu'il ressent quand il se sera réveillé. »

Cela rappela quelque chose d'important à James.

- « Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas sensible à la morsure d'un Loup-Garou ? » Demanda-t-il soudain à Harry.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait que spéculer.

- « Dans la mesure où je parle le _lupusbabil _et que les Loups craignent ma présence, ça doit vouloir dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment m'attaquer…. »

Puis.

- « Sortons. Rogue va se réveiller. »

Ensembles, ils soulevèrent Remus, toujours inconscient et sortirent du Saule Cogneur. Sirius et Peter (qui n'était pas là tout à l'heure) étaient assis non loin de Rogue, allongé au sol.

James lança un regard noir à son ami avant d'observer le Serpentard.

- « Comment on va faire ? Dès qu'il va se réveiller, il va tout balancer aux professeurs et on sera mal. »

- « Je pense que Dumbledore vous aurait pardonné. » Répondit Harry qui se rappelait ce qui s'était passé _à son époque_. « Mais je pense qu'il y a moyen de régler ça différemment. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur la tête de Severus Rogue.

- « _Oubliette_ » prononça t-il distinctement.

Devant le regard des autres, surtout de James, il entreprit de s'expliquer.

- « Ce n'est pas un acte de cruauté. C'est de la compassion. Je lui évite de passer ses nuits à s'interroger sur ce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il voit. Imagine s'il passait le reste de sa vie à vouloir se venger violemment. Laissons-le croire que tu es toujours le même et que rien a changé depuis hier. »

- « Mais, s'il a totalement perdu la mémoire, quelqu'un risque de s'en apercevoir, comme Dumbledore. »

Harry fit un geste de dénégation.

- « J'ai réussi à faire oublier un moment très précis à tous les Serpentard. Même Dumbledore n'a pas pu remarquer la manipulation. C'est lié à certains….talents héréditaires, disons. »

Il échangea un regard entendu avec James. Ce dernier finit par acquiescer.

- « Je pense que ce serait mieux que Rem' se souvienne de tout, lui. » Ajouta t-il.

Harry fut d'accord. Ce serait sans doute dur pour le jeune homme, mais il en ressortirait plus fort. Et peut-être dans un état différent ?

- « Allez, remettons-le dans la cabane, histoire que Mme Pomfresh ne remarque rien. Et rentrons au château. »


	11. Chapter 11

Les légendes, dit-on, sont toujours tirées d'un fait réel. Un fait réel qui leur donne une raison, un fondement.

Dans le monde de la Magie, il est extrêmement rare que les grandes légendes soient sans fondement.

La légende d'un dragon si grand qu'il pouvait passer pour une colline, si puissant qu'il pouvait faire évaporer un lac, était basé sur une histoire du temps de Merlin.

La légende de Merlin, d'ailleurs, était elle-même l'objet de bien des interprétations et des théories. On le décrivait comme un vieil homme si puissant et bienveillant qu'il faisait passer Dumbledore pour un simple magicien de salon. D'autres histoires par contre, en faisaient un vieillard acariâtre obsédé par le pouvoir.

Une légende parmi tant d'autres, faisait l'objet actuellement d'une étude approfondie. Elle était à l'origine d'un célèbre conte pour enfants….et une source de tentation.

Les trois frères Peverell. Le trio légendaire qui avait vaincu la Mort elle-même.

_Quelle stupidité. Comme si c'était seulement possible. _

Parmi les myriades d'entités parcourant la Terre et ses alentours, rares étaient celles qui dédaignaient profondément cette histoire. Deux d'entre elles se connaissaient. Une des deux vivait en Angleterre.

Observant le plafond, Harry ricanait doucement. Si au début ce conte ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, il avait toutefois révisé son opinion. « Les trois frères » était une formidable source de détente tant le récit frôlait l'incohérence.

Il avait pu constater, par lui-même, que la Mort était bien au-delà de toutes ces choses là. C'était comme essayer de vaincre la Terre elle-même, ou encore le soleil.

Mais même ces entités âgées de milliard d'années n'étaient pas au-dessus de la Mort. La Terre, les étoiles, l'univers…..tout était voué à la disparition.

Il avait demandé à l'Entité comment des étoiles pouvaient mourir. Passaient-elles aussi par les limbes ?

Il avait entendu la réponse mais n'avait même pas saisi le sens du propos ou des mots utilisés. La phrase n'avait aucun sens. Tout cela le dépassait totalement, étant bien au-delà de la compréhension d'un humain, fut-il à moitié Faucheur.

Faire comprendre la théorie de la Relativité à un ver de terre aurait été plus facile.

Mais Harry n'avait beau comprendre qu'une infime partie du grand Tout, il en saisissait suffisamment pour comprendre que rien de vivant ne pourrait jamais vaincre la Mort.

Le simple fait qu'il puisse la voir sous forme humain était déjà source d'incompréhension. Il conversait avec une microscopique partie de la véritable apparence. Pour le jeune homme, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un grain de sable posé sur une main géante, ne voyant que ce qu'on voulait qu'il voit.

Déroutant.

Lui-même, en tant que Faucheur non-diplômé (cela non-plus il n'avait pas compris), avait accès à bien des choses. Ses _talents_ étaient davantage fondés sur la _perception _que sur _l'action _ en elle-même.

Cela était sans doute mieux car il ne se sentait pas apte à posséder trop de pouvoirs pour le moment. Sa quasi-perte de contrôle à Halloween le lui avait prouvé.

Harry Ignotus, anciennement Potter, se leva du fauteuil qu'il occupait dans le dortoir de Serdaigle. Comme toutes les deux heures depuis le début de la matinée, il décida d'aller rendre visite à Remus. Ce dernier dormait toujours paisiblement à l'infirmerie depuis les péripéties de cette nuit.

Harry était décidé à le tenir à l'œil. Il était assez inquiet sur le devenir de son futur professeur. Qui sait ce que son sang avait pu entraîner….le loup lui avait semblé si calme, si humain.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

_Infirmerie_

Lorsque Remus se réveilla à l'infirmerie, il eut la désagréable sensation d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de sombrals.

Consultant l'heure, il s'aperçut que la journée était bien avancée. D'habitude, même après la pleine lune, il gardait on côté matinal qui le faisait se lever bien avant tout le monde.

Il soupira et referma les yeux. Aussitôt, il fut assailli par des centaines de bruits. Il entendait absolument tout dans la pièce.

En tant que Loup-Garou, il avait pris l'habitude de voir, entendre et sentir à peu près tout dès qu'il avançait dans le couloir ou entrait dans une pièce. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait dû appréhender et dompter.

Mais là….tout semblait bien plus clair que dans ses souvenirs. Un contrecoup de la pleine lune ? Non, ce n'était pas sa première. Et jamais il n'avait ressenti autant.

C'est ainsi qu'il assista, les yeux fermés, à tout le remue-ménage de l'infirmerie. A l'entrée et à la sortie des pensionnaires.

Pourtant, ces drôles de sensation furent rapidement éclipsées par quelque chose d'immensément plus grave. Quelque chose qu'il avait redouté durant des années. Son pire cauchemar.

Ses sens étaient décuplés, y compris celui du goût. Et il n'y avait aucune erreur possible.

Le goût dans sa bouche, c'était du sang.

Et comme en tant que garçon il n'aimait pas particulièrement boire du sang, il ne restait guère qu'une possibilité. Cette nuit, sous la Lune, il avait goûté au sang humain.

Qui ? Qui avait-il blessé cette nuit ?

Et il y eut soudain un jappement qui retentit dans son esprit, le faisant sursauter. Puis une voix s'éleva. Amusée et craintive, arrogante et discrète. Une voix semblable à un aboiement, non….à un hurlement.

- « _**Tes amis humains sont toujours humains, louveteau. »**_

_**Infirmerie, de l'autre côté de la pièce **_

Lorsqu'Harry entra, il fut à nouveau accosté par la propriétaire des lieux.

- « C'est encore vous ? »

- « Yep. Je suis venu voir Remus. J'aimerai vraiment être là à son réveil. »

Mme Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.

- « Mais nous avions dis… »

- « …toutes les deux heures. En effet. Mais je vous ferai remarquer que l'horaire est maintenant dépassée de deux minutes et vingt-quatre secondes.

Pomfresh soupira. « Allez-y. »

Puis elle s'en alla en pestant contre ces jeunes qui n'avaient jamais cours.

Lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce réservée aux patients de longue durée, il s'empressa de refermer la porte en quatrième vitesse et de l'insonoriser d'un sort.

- « _**Le p'tit loup de Westhalie n'avait plus de fourrure, le p'tit loup de Westhalie n'avait plus de fourrure mais toujours sa dorure, mais toujours sa dorure. **_

_**Il rencontre la bergère, pauvre mégère et la déshabille d'un coup d' dents pour amuser le régiment.**_

_**D'un geste elle le repousse, mais le p'tit loup la poursuit et la trousse… »**_

Harry qui en avait bien assez entendu pointa sa baguette sur son futur professeur.

- « **Silencio ! »**

Puis il s'assit sur un lit vide.

- « Et ben, mon pote, ça c'est quelque chose qu'il faudra raconter à Sirius, ça le ferait mourir de rire….enfin si les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. »

- « Harry ? » Fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et tomba sur ses deux protégés. Avec ironie, il constata que, tant Remus que les deux petits, tous les patients de longue durée étaient à l'infirmerie à cause de lui…enfin d'une certaine façon.

Les deux enfants, bien réveillés, lui souriaient.

Chaque jour, depuis l'accident, Harry était venu les voir et passait des heures avec eux. Même la redoutable infirmière n'avait pas protesté.

Toujours est-il qu'au fil du temps, le jeune homme avait pu les voir commencer à se remettre de l'attaque des Serpentard. Il s'était donné comme objectif de les aider à digérer.

Il leur parla ainsi de sa propre découverte du Monde de la Magie à ses 11 ans, de ses amis et de pleins d'autres choses encore. Il les aida dans leur convalescence, les aidant à marcher, allant même jusqu'à leur lire les Contes de Beedle le Barde, ce qui les amusaient autant que lui-même.

Mieux, Dan et Clara Soutpath semblaient lui faire confiance , ce qui l'avait un peu surpris car il se sentait toujours responsable de leur état. Plus étonnant encore, sa forme de Faucheur les amusait beaucoup, elle les rassurait lorsqu'ils faisaient des cauchemars.

Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles. Clara, par exemple, était tellement marquée par ce qui lui était arrivé qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler, elle avait peur de tout le monde, sauf de son frère. Et sur d'autres points, elle avait même régressé. Petite et famélique, effrayée et presqu'incapable de subvenir elle-même à ses besoins, elle ressemblait bien davantage à une enfant qu'à une préadolescente.

Mais au fur et à mesure, les choses semblaient évoluer vers le mieux. Elle avait même recommencé à sourire.

Maintenant, la complicité semblait ancrée, ce qui remplissait Harry d'un sentiment de fierté inimaginable.

- « Coucou Clara, salut Dan. Vous avez l'air en forme. » Leur fit-il en souriant.

_**Inconscient de Remus Lupin**_

Il y eut un moment de flottement. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de son loup. A vrai dire, il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence d'une possible discussion avec son alter ego lunaire. Pour lui, comme pour tous les Loups sur lesquels il s'était renseigné, le loup n'était que l'ombre de son âme jusqu'à la pleine Lune où la noirceur la recouvrait entièrement.

Mais là, voilà qu'une voix lupine retentissait en lui, s'adressait à lui.

- « Tu…parles ? » S'enquit-il encore ébahi et hésitant sur la manière dont il devait s'adresser à lui.

- « _**Evidemment, louveteau, nous sommes dans le même corps ».**_

_**- **_« Alors, pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas entendu jusque là ? »

- « _**Parce que, depuis peu, tu comprends le lupusbabil ». **_

Le jeune Lupin chercha à se concentrer sur cette voix….et eut un hoquet d'horreur. __

Devant lui se trouvait une tête de Loup. Enorme, poilue et dotée d'une mâchoire monstrueuse. La tête de SON loup. SA tête à lui. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de la voir. Et pour une raison bien simple, personne ne l'avait en photo ou ne lui avait apporté un miroir dans la cabane hurlante.

Une fois le choc passé, il eut la surprise de voir que « son » loup avait des yeux ambre, au lieu du jaune lumineux qui était une caractéristique propre à _son espèce. _Et ces yeux ambre, c'étaient les siens….sous forme humaine.

Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

Soudain, il réalisa pleinement l'étendue des réponses de son…..lui.

_« Tes amis humains sont toujours humains. »_

Et surtout : « _tu comprends le lupusbabil »_

Or, dans ses connaissances de Poudlard, il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui n'était pas vraiment humaine, mis à part lui-même. Et c'était également cette seule personne qui lui avait parlé un jour du Lupusbabil,… qui parlait le lupusbabil.

Et la conclusion coulait de source.

- « J'ai tué Harry Ignotus. »

Et aussitôt une bouffée de dégoût monta en lui. Du dégoût envers lui-même qui était un monstre. Envers lui-même qui avait tué une personne qui croyait en lui.

Alors qu'il allait se mettre à vomir, l'énorme truffe fit un geste négatif.

- « _**Non. Il est toujours celui que tu as connu. Ni plus ni moins. Mais j'ai cependant bu son sang. »**_

_**- **_« QUOI ? Mais tu es malade ! »

- « _**Ecoute, louveteau, tu es mignon, mais je suis un Loup Garou. Quand on se jette sur moi, j'ai tendance à mordre…**_

Alors que Remus allait répondre vertement, et si possible avec quelques injures colorées, il sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule. Aussitôt, il réagit instinctivement et bondit sur l'arrivant. Ou du moins il essaya car il était tellement emmêlé dans ses draps qu'il tomba de son lit avec autant de grâce qu'un cheval sans pattes.

- « Magnifique réveil. » Fit une voix moqueuse.

Une voix que Remus ne pourrait probablement jamais oublier. C'était la voix de sa dernière « proie » et sa première d'ailleurs.

- « Harry Ignotus ? »

Ce dernier, car c'était bien lui, lui fit un petit geste de la main.

- « Oui, c'est moi. »

Il l'observa un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

- « Il était temps que j'arrive, on dirait. Tu étais en train de hurler des chansons paillardes en Lupusbabil avant que je te réveille. J'ai d'ailleurs cru que je m'étais trompé de lit.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Et j'ai surtout insonorisé la pièce. Faudrait pas que Mme Pomfresh nous fasse un infarctus à cause de tes propos scabreux, même si elle les aurait probablement pas compris. »

Il dissimula son rire amusé derrière sa manche. Mais devant l'absence totale de réaction de son camarade, il relança la conversation.

- « Merlin, Remus, c'est quoi cette tête de cadavre ? On dirait presque moi. Il faut se reposer la nuit. »

La fixité du regard du patient commença à l'inquiéter. Il s'approcha à grands pas….et fit face à une réaction totalement imprévue.

Le jeune Lupin se mit soudainement à vomir au pied de son lit, manquant d'arroser Harry.

- « _**Je suis désolé**_. » Fit-il avec une voix lugubre. « _**Tout ça est ma faute**_. »

Harry l'observa avec perplexité, et il comprit qu'il venait à nouveau de parler en langue lupine.

- « Alors c'était donc ça…. »Marmonna le jeune Faucheur.

Il nettoya la pièce d'un coup de baguette avant de bondir aux côtés de Remus, ignorant son mouvement de recul.

- « Bon, je vais pas tourner autours du pot. Tu as bu mon sang la nuit dernière, et si je n'ai pas été transformé en Loup, c'est grâce à ma nature propre. Ce qui est fait est fait et ton casier juridico-magique est toujours aussi vierge vu que personne n'a été contaminé par ta faute. Donc, merci de ne pas te faire plus de soucis que nécessaire. Et si tu recommences à t'excuser, je trouverai un moyen de t'arracher les poils un par un sous ta forme lupine. En revanche, tu as absorbé un peu de moi, et ce que tu ignores, c'est que tu es redevenu humain en pleine nuit. Pas besoin d'être Morgane pour savoir que mon sang a eu un effet sur toi ».

Il prit le visage de son camarade dans sa main, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Mon sang n'est pas naturel sous ma forme….non-humaine. Il est lié à mon âme qui n'est pas non plus humaine. Tous mes pouvoirs sont d'ailleurs basés sur les âmes. Or, j'ai pu constater que nous avions quelques affinités de _nature. _Ton loup sent ma présence, et je peux lui parler. En absorbant mon sang, tu as apparemment mélangé un peu de toi-même avec ton loup. Ton âme en a été perturbée et transformée. Ce qui explique probablement pourquoi tu parles le Lupusbabil.

Harry lui étreignit gentiment l'épaule.

- « C'est moi qui me suis jeté dans la gueule du loup. Je te le répète, personne n'est au courant, et il n'y aura aucun effet secondaire pour moi. Je vais te laisser te reposer toutes ces révélations ont du probablement te fatiguer un peu. Et puis on a Soin aux créatures magiques. Et comme c'est, _stricto sensu, _ce que tu es en train de faire actuellement, je ne pense pas que Brulopot t'en tienne rigueur. »

Remus acquiesça. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris l'ensemble de la situation, mais il se satisferait de ce premier _versement. _Après tout, c'était déjà extraordinaire qu'Ignotus lui pardonne totalement son acte monstrueux. Il en faisait même de l'humour. A vrai dire, il n'aurait jamais imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous qu'une telle situation se produirait.

Sur un dernier geste, le mystérieux Harry s'en alla de l'infirmerie. Tout en s'étendant sur ses oreillers, Remus réalisa qu'il venait d'oublier une chose importante.

Qu'est-ce que Harry Ignotus faisait dans la cabane hurlante cette nuit-là ?

Ce dernier était malheureusement parti. Mais, depuis peu, le jeune Lupin se savait capable d'avoir ses réponses….par un autre intermédiaire.

- « _**Tu risques de sortir les crocs quand je vais te le dire, louveteau. »**_

**Quelque part en Angleterre, dans une sombre maison**

Une silhouette solitaire parcourait les couloirs toujours de la demeure abandonnée. Depuis sa dernière visite, de nombreuses années auparavant, l'état du domaine s'était encore dégradé.

Les mauvaises herbes, étonnamment vigoureuses, avaient entrepris de faire du jardin, déjà fort peu entretenu par le précédent propriétaire, une véritable jungle hostile. Serpents, insectes et autres créatures répugnantes en avaient fait leur nid.

Quant aux murs, si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier ces ruines branlantes de murs, ils avaient noircis et dégageaient une odeur rance de pourriture et de senteurs organiquement dégueulasses.

La silhouette émit un reniflement de dégoût. Comment pouvait-on se vautrer autant sur un héritage aussi prestigieux ?

Pour autant, cet endroit serait parfait pour son nouveau projet. Il y avait même moyen de tirer profit de cette décrépitude à son avantage. En la dirigeant par la magie, en se l'appropriant, en la rendant mortelle.

Oui. La Bague serait en sécurité ici.

A ceci près qu'il y avait un problème majeur. Lorsque, quelques jours auparavant, il avait déposé cette bague ici même, c'était seulement provisoire. Il devait revenir pour poser des pièges magiques et rendre l'endroit introuvable et inaccessible.

Or, l'objet si précieux à son âme avait purement et simplement disparu. La cache provisoire avait littéralement explosé. Il y avait même un trou dans le plafond. C'était comme si la bague avait brutalement fait sauter sa protection avant de perforer le toit et de disparaître.

Pour l'individu, c'était complètement improbable. Personne ne pouvait connaître cet endroit. Personne ne connaissait son lien avec cet endroit mis à part deux personnes. Et ces deux personnes ne pouvaient rien lui cacher. A la moindre velléité de lui nuire ou de dévoiler ses secrets, il les aurait tués.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ces deux personnes…..

Dans un craquement, une autre silhouette se matérialisa à ses pieds. C'était l'un de ses fidèles.

- « Abraxas…. ».

- « Maître. »

- « Il m'avait pourtant semblé que je t'avais donné la consigne expresse de ne jamais venir me déranger lorsque je me trouvais ici. » Articula t-il d'une voix soyeuse qui ne dissimulait en rien la menace sous-jacente.

L'homme déglutit. Il tenta cependant de se dédouaner.

- « Mais c'est vous qui m'avait… »

Grossière erreur.

- « _Endoloris ! »_

Il y eut un éclair rouge et un corps s'écroula au sol, parcouru de spasmes violents. Les cris du torturé retentirent dans la sinistre demeure.

- « Je pensais te l'avoir expliqué, Abraxas Malefoy. Personne ne contredit Lord Voldemort sans en payer le prix. »

Il leva sa baguette, relâchant le sort.

- « Dois-je continuer, Abraxas ? » Fit Voldemort presque amicalement.

- « Non maître. » Répondit péniblement l'autre en se remettant en position de soumission. « Je ne vous contredirai plus. »

- « Bien… Maintenant, dis-moi, as-tu déjà évoqué cet endroit à ton entourage, Abraxas ? »

Il se détourna et commença à marcher dans la petite salle, parcourant un cercle autours de son serviteur, tel un rapace au-dessus de sa proie.

De sa voix sifflante il reprit la parole, ses mots aussi venimeux que les crocs d'un Basilic.

- « Vois-tu….je me suis rendu compte d'une….atteinte à certaines choses auxquelles j'attache une importance cruciale. L'une de ces choses était conservée ici, dans cette salle. Et je serais vraiment…peiné que l'une des personnes à le savoir se soit empressée de le dévoiler. »

- « Mais maître….. »

- « _Silencio…._Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'interrompre. »

Abraxas retomba au sol sous le coup d'un terrible maléfice d'étranglement qui le rendit pratiquement violet avant que le sort ne soit levé. Voldemort avait réussi cet exploit de transformer un simple sortilège de mutisme en maléfice de magie noire. Un avantage indéniable en duel pour tromper l'adversaire sur la dangerosité des attaques.

- « La prochaine fois, je peux t'assurer que tu ne parleras plus jamais. Je poursuis….J'attend de toi une réponse claire, Abraxas Malefoy. As-tu révélé à qui que ce soit le secret de ces lieux ? »

- « Non maître, jamais je ne vous trahirai. »

Soudain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna brusquement et lui pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux. Son regard rougeoyant semblait composé de flammes inextinguibles.

- « NE ME MENT PAS ! Je ressens le conflit en toi ! Les effluves de ta culpabilité font presque passer les miasmes infects de cette maison pour une odeur de propreté. Si tu veux pas me répondre, je vais chercher ma réponse moi-même ! »

En un instant, il brisa littéralement les barrières mentales de son interlocuteur pour s'introduire dans son esprit. Aucune trace de traitrise, mais la raison de l'inquiétude d'Abraxas Malefoy lui apparut clairement.

- « Ainsi, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a renvoyé plusieurs Serpentard dont ton fils. Cela m'étonne de cet imbécile barbu qui prône toujours l'amour. Mais cela pourrait se révéler utile pour mes intérêts…. »

Il relâcha la pression sur son serviteur.

- « Ton fils…amène le moi. Et trouve moi également les autres élèves . J'ai quelques projets pour eux. »

Puis il retourna à ses recherches sur le moyen de l'infraction tandis que son subordonné disparaissait.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

**Poudlard**

- « Sirius, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? »

Cela faisait déjà un long moment que la discussion avait commencé. Et pourtant, rien ne semblait s'être réglé.

- « J'en avais marre que ce déchet de la société ne cesse jamais de vouloir nous espionner ou nous prendre sur le fait. Au moins il a appris que la curiosité n'est jamais une bonne chose. »

James serra les dents. Il se retenait de se lever de son fauteuil pour se jeter sur son ami.

- « Est-ce que tu t'entends parler, Sirius ? Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point ce que tu as fait était dangereux et n'avait rien à voir avec une simple blague ? EST-CE QUE TU REALISES QUE TU AS FAILLI LE TUER ? ET REMUS, TU AS PENSE A LUI ? »

Ce fut à cet instant précis que la porte de la petite salle secrète s'ouvrit et que leur ami, qu'il venait tout de mentionner, entra.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de l'entrée et dévisagea tour à tour l'ensemble de ses amis.

Habillé de son uniforme standard, il semblait s'être remis de la nuit. Du moins, physiquement.

C'est son expression qui retint l'attention. Remus Lupin affichait un visage neutre. Mais ses yeux démentaient totalement cette apparente tranquillité.

Son regard n'était que rage et colère à peine soutenue. L'ambre avait mué au jaune lumineux. Ce regard fixe était particulièrement oppressant et tous reculèrent d'un pas par réflexe. Ce n'étaient plus des yeux humains, mais des pupilles sauvages, féroces….lupines.

Jamais James n'avait vu son ami dans une telle colère. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Remus, le pondéré et le diplomate puisse un jour les dévisager avec une telle sauvagerie. Enfin, c'était Sirius qui faisait l'objet de ce terrible reproche muet.

James, Peter et Sirius eurent, pour la première fois, peur. Voilà ce que devait ressentir le lapin dans son terrier lorsque le prédateur commençait à creuser.

Et cette peur atteignit son apogée lorsque la voix douce de Remus s'éleva dans le lourd silence.

- « Cette salle est magiquement insonorisée, il me semble. Un choix judicieux de te trouver ici. Il y a justement une chose dont je voulais te parler…entre quatre yeux. »

Prononcés par cette figure impassible et ce regard de fou, ces mots, en apparence dénués de force, retentirent comme une condamnation sans appel.


	12. Chapter 12 : Premier acte de justice ?

**« Les apparences sont tout et font tout. Mais la plupart du temps, la réalité est bien autre chose, jeune Harry. Tout ce que tu as vu et connu dans ta première incarnation existait pour une raison bien précise. **

**Un Château pour une école. Des souterrains pour une banque. Une forteresse pour une prison . Mais tu n'as vu que la surface des choses. Celle qui n'est accessibles qu'aux vivants et aux humains. **

**Mais tu dois voir ce qui n'est pas visible. Tu dois prendre connaissance de l'Ombre derrière la forme. Toutes les entités magiques que tu connais ont accès à une approche différente d'une même chose. Certaines de ses entités voient l'Invisible, d'autres la ligne du Temps, d'autres encore sont le reflet des Limbes comme les Sombrals.**

**Chacune de ces vies peut entrevoir ce qui est caché par la Magie elle-même. Chacune a la capacité de me distinguer. **

**Toi, jeune Harry, tu as la capacité d'entrevoir la totalité. Plus la Trame se déroulera, et plus cela s'accroitra. **

**Ce n'est pas pour rien que les cultures humaines m'ont représenté sans visage ni forme véritable. Leur savoir date de la Nuit des Temps, transmis par les entités qui les ont précédées. Cette forme que j'adopte et que tu possèdes n'est qu'un reflet. Un écho de ce savoir, toujours répété, jamais compris. Mais ces humains sont limités par ce savoir qu'ils n'ont pas su dompter ni comprendre. **

**S'ils avaient eu la capacité de voir ce qui avait précédé la Nuit des Temps, les choses ne seraient plus ce qu'elles sont et tu n'aurais pas besoin de perdre autant dans la mission que je te confie. **

**Rappelle-toi bien ceci. Le Château n'est qu'une partie de ce qu'on pourrait appeler Poudlard. Tu ne dois pas te focaliser sur son apparence physique. Observe plutôt ce qui a été, et n'est plus. Contemple le lieu où ce château a été bâti. Lis les signes. **

**Quant aux autres lieux de Caractérisation, ils sont tout autant mensongers que celui-ci. **

**Azkaban n'est pas qu'une simple prison. C'est une Transition entre ici et le Monde Vivant. Voilà pourquoi ce que l'on appelle les Détraqueurs y restent. Tu sais pourquoi, pour une certaine raison, ils n'ont pu parcourir le Chemin. Privés d'Âme, ils demeurent en quête de combler ce déséquilibre. C'est la raison même du danger qui pèse sur les prisonniers. Il n'est pas bon pour des vivants d'être confrontés de trop près à une brèche avec les Limbes. Leur fondement se ternit. Ils perdent en cohésion et finissent par voir leurs âmes aspirer par les murs eux-mêmes. Mais il y a encore autre chose, de bien plus profond et sombre que ça. **

**Gringott est une façade lumineuse qui dissimule un lourd secret. Sais-tu à quel point les galeries située en-dessous sont étendues et profondes ? Et sais-tu ce qu'il y a en dessous de ces souterrains ? Au plus profond de Gringott, là où aucun gobelin se s'aventure, se trouve le Premier.**_ »_

Tels étaient les mots qui revenaient à Harry tandis qu'il contemplait Poudlard du haut de son balais.

Lorsqu'il était encore vivant, si on pouvait dire, il avait toujours considéré que le Collège se bornait au château et à ses alentours proches.

Mais depuis cette conversation, il ne cessait de se poser des questions.

Après tout, ce château était vraiment mystérieux. Certaines choses ne s'expliquaient pas du tout, même avec l'apport de la Magie.

En premier lieu, comment cela se faisait-il que le souterrain où il était allé chercher la pierre philosophale ait totalement disparu ? Aucune trace, aucun passage, aucune salle de grande dimension pouvant abriter un jeu d'échec ou un troll. Rien. C'est comme si cela n'avait jamais existé.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours l'éventualité que le lieu ait été aménagé durant les vingt ans qui suivraient. Mais dans un château de cette envergure, de tels travaux seraient surprenants. Et quand bien même les protections auraient été rajoutées ensuite, l'essentiel de l'architecture aurait dû déjà être là.

Et il y avait encore plein d'autres choses.

En pleine séance d'entraînement, Harry était admirablement bien placé, à plusieurs dizaines de mètre du sol, pour observer le château de loin. Il aurait bien voulu essayer avec sa forme de Faucheur, pour discerner ce qui n'était pas visible. Mais la présence de ses coéquipiers l'en dissuada.

Aussi, se concentra t-il à nouveau sur son équipe.

- « Bien. Maintenant, j'aimerais que nous tentions le changement de postes dont je vous ai parlé hier. »

**Cimetière de Little Hangleton, **

Lord Voldemort était fou furieux. Il venait d'avoir sa réponse. Il savait maintenant où était sa bague si précieuse.

Lorsqu'Abraxas Malefoy avait amené son fils et ses amis devant lui, il avait commencé immédiatement à ressentir leurs pensées. C'était l'un de ses pouvoirs dérivés de la Légilimancie.

Au-delà de l'appréhension qui les habitait du fait de lui être présenté, il avait ressenti quelque chose de plus sombre et vicieux.

Il y avait un hiatus dans leur esprit. Une zone de flou qui n'avait aucun fondement. Subtil, discret. Un travail d'artiste. Cela serait passé totalement inaperçu auprès de n'importe qui, fut-il un Légilimens accompli.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pour habitude de violer allègrement les esprits de ses subordonnés. Il savait depuis longtemps reconnaître la peur et la dissocier du reste.

Qui plus est, les récents événements l'avaient rendu bien plus paranoïaque qu'à l'habitude, ce qui n'était déjà pas rien.

Aussi, ne s'embarrassa t-il pas de scrupules. Là où Dumbledore s'était contraint à une intrusion délicate, il brisa littéralement l'esprit du premier adolescent qui lui tomba sous la main, ou plutôt la première, Bellatrix Black. Briser un sort d'amnésie était en principe extrêmement délicat et dangereux. Mais il n'y eut aucune pitié d'aucune sorte.

Et le souvenir apparut.

_Cela se déroulait dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Tom la connaissait bien. _

_Mais une voix parlant en Fourchelangue retentit soudain et Lord Voldemort frémit. Un autre fourchelangue ?_

_Et puis cette silhouette noire était apparue. Noire et redoutable. Bellatrix en avait peur instinctivement. _

_- « __**Lucius Malefoy, Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Black et les autres larves qui étaient avec eux. Je suis venu vous chercher et vous faire regretter l'expérience que vous venez d'achever**__ »._

_La jeune fille avait alors brandi sa baguette. Mais elle n'écopa que d'un ricanement à peine humain. _

_Le premier sortilège sembla lui passer littéralement au travers. Puis un mot retentit. Tel un souffle de vent glacial. _

_- « __**Soit.**__ »_

_Et ce fut le déchaînement. _

_Voldemort assista à la séance de « discussion » où l'étrange créature réduisit les jeunes gens à un état de soumission totale._

_Il vit une sombre bulle de magie enfermant ses futurs mangemort et se resserrant lentement jusqu'à les faire hurler de douleur. Il vit aussi la main cadavérique qui enserra la gorge de la jeune Black avant de commencer à l'étrangler malgré ses tentatives pour se dégager. _

_- « __**Je veux vous entendre le dire ! Je veux vous entendre avouer comment vous les avez attaqué et laissés pour mort. Et puis après je veux vous entendre supplier pour que je ne vous massacre pas de la même façon !**__ ». _

_La scène se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'une baguette étonnamment familière se pointe sur Lucius. _

_- « __**Vous m'oublierez, car personne ne voit la Mort. Mais vous vous souviendrez dans votre chair de cette rencontre. Et si nos chemins se recroisent à nouveau…..**__ »_

_Puis, alors qu'il commençait à lancer son sortilège d'amnésie, il sembla se raviser et eut un petit rire. _

_- « __**Une dernière petite chose**__. » Murmura t-il en Fourchelangue. _

_Un jet sombre jaillit brutalement et illumina le souvenir d'une lueur violette. _

_Puis, à la grande surprise de Voldemort, l'étrange silhouette se tourna ensuite vers lui, comme s'il pouvait le voir. _

_Et c'était indirectement le cas. Car la voix sifflante reprit._

_- « __**Bonjour Tom, cela faisait un petit moment. Quoique tu ne me connaisses pas ici. Comme je me doutes que ces crétins vont te rejoindre dès que je les aurais fait renvoyer de Poudlard, je te laisse ce petit souvenir que j'ai implanté dans leurs cranes décharnés. Désolé de te priver de tes espions ici. Tu dois te demander qui je suis et quelle est ma nature. Et bien sache que je suis à ma manière aussi sombre que toi. Mais moi, j'assume ma nature de sang-mêlé plutôt que de la cacher sous un nom minable. Oui, Tom Elvis Jedusor, je sais absolument tout de toi. De ton père moldu, de tes grands-parents consanguins. Je sais que tu as tué bien avant ta majorité. Et je connais également ton envie d'immortalité. D'ailleurs…. »**_

_Il montra sa main droite. Sur cette main il y avait une bague. La bague des Gaunt, héritée de Serpentard. _

_**- « J'ai décidé de la garder. Désolé pour le petit morceau d'âme à l'intérieur. Un horcruxe, c'est ça ? Mais tu seras certainement heureux de savoir que c'est ton vieil ami le Basilic qui l'a détruite. »**_

_Puis il montra sa baguette._

_**- « C'est celle de Dumbledore. Amusant comme l'impossible peut devenir réalité, n'est-ce pas ? La lui dérober fut un jeu d'enfant. »**_

_Enfin il avança d'un pas et pointa son doigt droit vers Voldemort. _

_**- « Je te renvoie ces sous-merdes en un seul morceau, par pur amusement. Pour ce qui te concerne, je viendrais m'occuper de toi personnellement d'ici quelques temps. Mais avant, je vais détruire tout ce qui a fait ta légende. Je vais m'arranger pour que le nom Voldemort, misérable anagramme de ton vrai nom, devienne un symbole de dérision et non de peur. Crains la Mort, Tom Jedusor, car crois moi, elle sera bientôt là et n'aura aucune pitié pour celui qui se croit au-dessus d'elle ».**_

Le souvenir s'arrêtait là, plongeant Jedusor dans un abîme de colère et de frustration. __

Mais qui était cet individu ? D'où venait-il ? Comment pouvait parler le Fourchelangue ?

Etait-ce un autre héritier de Serpentard ? Un Mage noir concurrent à la domination de l'Angleterre ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en tirer. Surtout après une telle provocation. Il allait mettre au point une vengeance sans pareille.

Il s'arracha violemment à l'esprit qu'il venait de piller. Bellatrix retomba au sol, secouée de spasmes violents, bavant sur le sol.

Elle était peut-être une puissante sorcière en devenir, l'héritière d'une famille très ancienne, mais ce n'était toujours qu'une adolescente.

Toutes ces incursions violentes dans son esprit, implantation et destruction de souvenirs, c'était beaucoup trop pour un esprit si jeune.

Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle venait de tomber la tête la première contre le sol. D'ailleurs, elle ne réalisa plus rien du tout.

La conscience venait de la quitter.

**Terrain de Quidditch. **

La séance s'était très bien déroulée. Les joueurs avaient repris confiance en eux. Le prochain match était très attendu.

Alors qu'Harry, comme à son habitude, restait le dernier pour ranger le matériel, il entendit un léger bruit juste dans son dos.

Cela ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Une seule personne avait cette aura. Enfin « personne » était un grand mot.

- « Tu me rends visite de plus en plus souvent, Grande Finalité. Je crains que les Âmes ne commencent à jaser…. »

- « **Cesse donc de te moquer, jeune Harry. » **Répondit la Mort en leva les orbites au ciel. « **Je suis venu t'annoncer le résultat de la dernière réunion de Tom Jedusor. »**

Harry leva la tête vers elle.

- « Ah…tu y étais ? »

- « **Jeune Harry, es-tu vraiment en train de demander à la Mort si elle se trouvait dans un cimetière ? Peut importe….Bellatrix Black a perdu la raison. Et probablement à jamais. »**

Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

- « Tout comme je l'avais prévu, _il _n'a pas su résister à l'envie de fouiller dans l'esprit de ses subordonnés… »

- « **Un moyen violent, jeune Harry,….**

**- «…**mais indirect. Car c'est bien lui qui a fait le dernier acte de la déchéance totale de Bellatrix. »

Il referma le coffre à souaffle d'un coup de baguette avant de le prendre sous le bras.

- « La justice a commencé à frapper. Bellatrix n'était que la première étape. Il est temps que cette sadique goûte un peu de la médecine qu'elle administre. »

- « **Tu te rends compte, j'imagine, que désormais elle est condamnée à une vie de soins et de souffrance. Une vie maudite. »**

Harry acquiesça.

- « Elle est probablement dans le même état qu'étaient les parents de Neville. Tu as beau n'être pas encore né, mon ami, mais je t'ai vengé. Jamais plus elle ne s'attaquera à ta famille. »

La Mort sourit sinistrement.

- « **Tu prends beaucoup de libertés avec ta mission. Mais j'admire ta stratégie et ton sens de la mise en scène. »**

**- « **Je m'avoue en toute modestie plutôt fier de ça. Chacun a vu Bellatrix en pleine forme avant de rencontrer Voldemort pour la première fois. En effet, elle n'avait pas pu évoquer la correction que je lui ai donnée puisqu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Et juste après cette première rencontre avec Tom, elle commence à perdre la raison pour finir impotente. Tout le monde sautera à la conclusion que Jedusor l'a brisée volontairement, sans aucune raison. Je ne suis pas sûr que les grandes familles de Sang Pur acceptent totalement de voir leurs héritiers détruits psychologiquement par l'intrusion d'un psychopathe. Ce sera long, mais les graines de la discorde et de l'opposition viennent d'être plantées. Jedusor verra ses soutiens se faire beaucoup moins présents et empressés à le servir.

Il eut un petit rire avant de poursuivre.

- « Tom ne pourra jamais se dédouaner. D'abord parce qu'il ne s'excuse jamais et ensuite parce qu'il ne peut évoquer ma présence sans parler de l'humiliation que je lui faite en l'appelant par son nom et en volant son Horcruxe. Il devrait assumer l'entièrement responsabilité de son acte. Et ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Mais s'il se tait, les conclusions se feront d'elles-mêmes. Et pas en sa faveur. Mieux, s'il continue à inspecter les esprits de ses hommes ce qui est sa façon d'agir, il finira par briser également les autres amis de Bellatrix tels Lucius ou Dolohov. Et les rumeurs se feront plus présentes. C'est un cercle vicieux. »

Au moment de sortir du terrain, toujours suivi de la Mort, il pensa à autre chose.

- « La déchéance de Bellatrix pourrait avoir des conséquences intéressantes sur le long terme. Cela dégouterait Lucius de ses idées sur la supériorité de Tom. Narcissa ne serait pas influencée par sa tarée de sœur…»

- « **Ne prend pas le Destin a la légère, Harry. Les choses pourraient tout à fait évoluer dans un sens bien moins réjouissant. L'état de Bellatrix rend le mariage avec Rodolphus Lestrange caduc, ce qui peut être lourd de conséquences sur les alliances et les familles. Si Narcissa Black se révélait traumatisée par la situation de sa sœur, elle pourrait parfaitement devenir aussi dangereuse et asociale que cette dernière qu'elle **_**devienne**_** sa sœur. C'est une forme d'imitation et d'appropriation de la personnalité découverte et étudiée par des scientifiques moldus. »**

Harry soupira. Ce que disait l'Entité était vrai. Les conséquences pouvaient être tout autant bénéfiques que dramatiques.

Il faudrait garder tout ça à l'œil.

- « J'aimerai, comme toi, connaître le destin de chacun…nul doute que tu dois savoir, toi, comment tout ça se terminera. »

La Mort eut alors un geste d'une surprenante douceur. Elle caressa brièvement les cheveux de son protégé.

- « **C'est justement parce que je ne pouvais pas discerner ta Fin que je t'ai choisi, jeune Harry. Et c'est parce que tout était trop prévisible que tu as reçu cette mission. »**

Sur ces derniers mots, elle disparut lentement laissant un jeune homme perplexe. Lui ? Lui possédait un destin imprévisible qui échappait à la Mort elle-même ? 


	13. Chapter 13

A un mois de Novembre pluvieux succéda un Décembre relativement frais.

Les semaines passaient, dans une certaine monotonie. Les premiers examens de mi-années se profilaient à l'horizon, tels un tapis de nuages dans le ciel d'été.

Mais sous cette apparente tranquilité, un malaise sous-jacent se révélait de plus en plus. Tant les élèves que les professeurs, tous sentaient une certaine gêne, sans qu'ils ne puissent en déterminer la raison concrète.

En premier lieu, la disparition d'une partie des Serpentard avait entraîné une modification de la structure interne. D'aucuns prétendaient que les luttes de pouvoir se faisaient, chaque jour, plus violentes.

Dans la Maison opposée, c'était étonnamment similaire. Les Gryffondors n'avaient pas manqué de remarqué la distance qui se créait entre les Maraudeurs. Même Sirius Black se montrait terriblement réservé ces derniers temps. Quant à Lupin, il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

Harry qui le surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil ne cessait de s'étonner des changements qui s'opéraient sur son futur professeur. Bien que toujours discret et diplômate, il avait plusieurs fois fait preuve d'une étonnante verve lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord avec quelque chose. Lorsque le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'était avisé d'aborder le sujet des Loup-Garou, il s'était montré glacial et l'avait fusillé du regard. Ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant que la dernière fois qu'un cours avait porté sur le sujet, il s'était presque dissimulé sous son bureau tant il avait honte de sa nature.

De cela, le jeune Ignotus en était plus que ravi.

De même, il avait commencé tranquillement, et en toute discretion, à faire des recherches et à observer ses camarades. Le jour viendrait, rapidement, où chacun aurait une place à occuper. Et il était plus que temps de s'assurer de la stabilité de chacune.

Aussi parcourait-il régulièrement le Château en espionnant et recueillant des informations. Sa discretion était son principal atout. Jamais il ne s'était fait attraper. Aucun tableau, aucun fantôme, aucun professeur ne pouvait se targuer de l'avoir croisé.

Pour arriver à ce petit exploit, il disposait d'un florilège d'éléments aussi utiles qu'hétéroclites.

La Cape d'Ignotus Peverell lui garantissait l'invisibilité absolue. Il avait vite réalisé qu'elle n'était présente qu'en un seul exemplaire, celle de James. C'était d'autant plus surprenant qu'il en avait trouvé une chez lui lors de son retour des Limbes. Mais elle avait ensuite disparue. La posséder à nouveau était utile pour une autre raison. Sans elle, les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient plus s'en servir. Et les risques de se faire suivre par ces curieux en devenait bien moindre.

Dans la même veine, il avait « emprunté » la Carte du Maraudeur, afin que nul ne puisse anticiper ses déplacements. Pour ce faire, il avait dû s'introduire dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus la sienne. La question du moyen l'avait travaillée pendant quelques temps avant que la solution la plus évidente lui apparaisse.

Ainsi, caché sous sa cape juste devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il avait tranquillement attendu l'arrivée d'un Gryffondor. Comme prévu, ce dernier avait prononcé le mot de passe avec si peu de discretion qu'il était tombé dans l'oreille de l'espion. Quelques temps plus tard, et grâce à cet incroyable pouvoir transformateur de Faucheur, il avait pris l'apparence de James Potter, ce qui n'entraînait guère de changements par rapport à son ancienne apparence, puis s'était tranquillement introduit dans la salle commune. Au préalable, il avait bien évidemment vérifié que le quatuor avait déserté les lieux.

Mais à peine avait-il déniché la Carte dans le fouillis du dortoir et était redescendu qu'il croisa Lily Evans.

Par pur réflexe, il la salua avec sa gentillesse coutumière avant de se rappeler, soudain, qu'il n'était présentement pas Harry Ignotus, mais James Potter. Et que James Potter et Lily Evans ne se saluaient pas de la sorte.

Après un moment de surprise, Lily répondit.

- « Potter. »

La froideur du ton fit frissonner son futur fils. Tant et si bien qu'un plan totalement suicidaire et imprévisible lui vint à l'esprit. James Potter était, d'après ses observations, dans une période de calme relatif. Il se montrait bien moins entreprenant. Une piste à creuser….

Il prit à dessein un ton hésitant et sa voix la plus grave et sincère.

- « Ce n'est sans doute pas le moment, Evans, mais je tenais à m'excuser pour toutes ces pitreries, pour mon immaturité à ton égard. J'ai réalisé qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes dans la vie que se donner en spectacle. Et la première d'entre elle c'est ton estime. A part passer pour un crétin, ça n'entraînera rien. Tu n'as pas toujours été diplômate pour me le faire comprendre, mais ça a eu le mérite d'être clair. Merci, Evans. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le faux James Potter s'empressa de quitter la salle commune avant que le vrai ne revienne. Cela aurait donné lieu à une discussion probablement improbable.

Une fois hors de portée, il reprit son apparence d'Ignotus et souffla de soulagement.

_Pas très honnête comme procédé, mais j'espère que ça aura de bonnes répercussions. _

Il tâcha d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui soufflait que dès la prochaine rencontre des deux Gryffondor, Lily réaliserait probablement que James n'avait pas changé.

Quelques temps plus tard, il décida de s'interesser à un personnage plutôt secondaire. Du moins c'est ce qu'on pouvait penser à première vue.

Mais pour Harry, il était clair que Peter Pettigrow n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait mettre de côté. Son importance future, quoique funeste, n'en était pas pour autant à dénigrer.

Son enquête le conduisit à d'étonnantes conclusions. Une en particulier le fit réfléchir. Peter Pettigrow n'était pas mauvais. Il ne l'avait jamais été. En cela, Harry qui, depuis peu, distinguait la couleur des âmes, en était on ne peut plus sûr. Celle de Peter était grise avec quelques touches d'or et de rouge. Pour Harry, cela voulait tout dire. On y sentait le tiraillement entre plusieurs possibilités, mais également l'absence de luminosité propre. En cela, le rat en quoi il se transformait était parfaitement représentatif. Mais, ce que les gens persistaient à ignorer, c'est que les rats vivaient en groupe. Ils étaient très portés sur la notion de famille et de proches.

Son seul gros défaut était la lâcheté. Et s'il était lâche, c'est qu'il avait peur. Et sa peur venait de la certitude qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué. Tout le monde le lu avait fait remarquer un jour.

Indubitablement, quiconque lui ferait miroiter une quelconque possibilité de devenir important s'attirerait sa totale soumission. Et Voldemort l'avait fort bien compris.

Mais Harry avait une autre idée.

- « Bonjour Peter. »

Par un étonnant concours de circonstances, le quatrième Maraudeur se retrouvait toujours seul le vendredi après-midi. James avait Quidditch, Remus était en cours de Runes et Sirius la plupart du temps en retenue.

L'opportunité ne pouvait pas être plus importante.

Peter leva un regard vers celui qui le dérangeait et….manqua de s'étouffer.

De tous les Maraudeurs, il était celui qui avait le plus peur d'Harry Ignotus. Ce dernier avait, d'après lui, un véritable regard de prédateur. Comme s'il voulait le dévorer tout cru.

Et puis cet épisode de la Carte, aujourd'hui introuvable, n'avait pas manqué de le confirmer.

_- « Les gars, les gars, venez voir. Il s'est passé quelque chose. »_

_- « Du calme Peter, pas la peine de hurler. On arrive. »_

_Le sommier grinça lorsque quatre garçons s'assirent sur le lit. _

_- « Et bien alors, Pete ? Il y a un problème avec notre Carte du Maraudeur ? »_

_- « Regardez ce nom, …Harry Ignotus. Il vient juste de changer, …sous mes yeux. Et vous avez vu ce qu'il y a maintenant ? C'est….impossible. » _

_Sous ses yeux ébahis, le nom d'Harry Ignotus s'était muée en « Falcaria ». L'écriture était même différente de celle utilisée pour les autres noms._

_Pire….Falcaria n'était pas tracé avec de l'encre, mais avec des déchirures dans le papier même de la Carte. _

_C'était surtout la réaction de Remus qui l'avait…._

Il fut tiré de ses souvenirs par le bruit de la chaise qui était tirée.

- « J'ai vu que tu étais….seul. Alors je me suis dis que c'était le bon moment pour venir te….parler. »

La voix d'Ignotus était tellement sucrée et douce qu'elle aurait charmé un Basilic. Mais même lui pouvait sentir les sous-entendu qui s'y trouvaient. Peter essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Il était un Maraudeur, il devait être fort.

- « Que….que veux-tu, Ignotus ? »

Harry lui sourit. « Direct dans les affaires. Je ne te savais pas si pressé. »

- « J'ai un important devoir pour demain en métamorphose. » Déclara Pettigrow avec le plus de conviction possible.

- « Voyons, cher ami, demain c'est Samedi. Nous n'avons pas de cours, l'as-tu oublié ? » Ronronna Harry en le dévisageant paisiblement.

Son camarade sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus rester là, à la portée de ce malade. Avec le plus de dignité possible, il rangea ses affaires et prit le chemin de la sortie à grande vitesse.

Pour prendre de l'avance, il misait sur une règle simple de la Bibliothèque. Le dernier qui se levait devait ranger toute la table.

Or, avec la quantité d'ouvrages présents sur sa table, Harry en avait au moins pour deux minutes avant de ranger correctement.

Le jeune homme n'était pas peu fier de sa ruse. Ne restait plus qu'à retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Il y serait en sécu…

- « Hey Peter, pourquoi pars-tu si vite ? » Fit une voix terriblement familière.

Une voix proche de lui. Très proche. Trop proche.

Il se retourna en dégainant sa baguette.

Personne.

Le couloir était en ligne droite. Plutôt dégagé. Aucune armure, aucune tenture ne permettait de se dissimuler.

Une cape d'invisibilité ? Peut-être était-ce lui le voleur ?

- « Peter, quand je te parle, j'aimerai au moins que tu me regardes dans les yeux. »

La voix venait de sa droite. Mais c'était ridicule. Il n'y avait rien à sa droite, si ce n'est un vieux tableau représentant une nymphe au bord d'une fontaine. Elle roucoulait devant son prétendant habillé en écolier.

Mais quelque chose clochait. L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux.

Prétendant ?

Mais cette peinture n'avait jamais représenté qu'une seule personne, non ? Il se rappelait parfaitement des filles de Gryffondor qui avaient loué sa beauté et sa pureté.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers l'œuvre. Et tomba en arrière de stupeur.

Sous ses yeux, dans un tableau, Harry Ignotus discutait paisiblement avec l'occupante du tableau. Cette dernière, apparemment peu habituée à des visites, rougissait à vue d'œil devant les propos du Serdaigle.

- « Mais vous êtes d'une divine beauté, ma très chère. Vos yeux sont comme l'océan sauvage toujours à l'assaut des noires montagnes de la banalité. Votre peau est d'une blancheur si exquise que les mots sont trop pauvres pour la louer. Vélanes et succubes ne sont que laiderons face à une telle…. »

Il sembla se rappeler de la présence de Peter.

- « Ah, ça y est, tu m'as enfin trouvé ? »

Il sembla s'appuyer sur le cadre du tableau.

- « Bien. Maintenant tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'écouter ? J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Et tu as tout intérêt à y prêter la plus grande attention »

**Salle vide , premier étage du château**

- « Rappelle-moi comment on est arrivé là déjà ? » Soupira Lily sur un ton blasé.

- « Une sacré manipulation en tout cas. » Répondit James avec un léger sourire.

_Tout avait commencé après la discussion entre James/Harry et Lily. Cette dernière était restée stupéfaite du discours de son condisciple. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé à nouveau, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le saluer gentiment. _

_James, de son côté, était resté dérouté de cette soudaine gentillesse. Il y avait strangulot sous roche. _

_- « Tu n'es pas Lily ! » Déclara t-il avec certitude en la pointant du doigt. « Lily ne m'a plus appelé par mon prénom depuis la deuxième année. »_

_Lily avait alors éclaté de rire devant cette phrase indignée. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, James s'était jeté sur elle et avait attrapé son poignet gauche. _

_- « Je ne vois aucune marque des ténèbres, mais tu es peut-être un infiltré. »_

_L'instant d'après il dut empêcher Lily de tomber par terre, tant cette dernière était pliée en deux. _

_- « Ah mon dieu…en revanche, je suis bien sur que tu es Potter, il n'y a que lui pour être aussi imprévisible. » Parvint-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire. _

_Il y eut alors un soudain cliquètement et les deux adolescents sentirent quelque chose se refermer sur leur poignet._

_Ils découvrirent alors un étonnant bracelet en acier argenté et doré qui joignait leurs poignets entre eux, les empêchant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. _

_Aussitôt, Lily changea de comportement et cessa toute hilarité. _

_- « Oui décidemment c'est bien toi, Potter, avec tes stupidités. Que j'ai été sotte de croire que tu t'étais amendé… »_

_James, qui n'y comprenait rien non plus cherchait à se libérer de cet étrange carcan. Simultanément, il devait faire face à une tigresse en furie. _

_- « Evans, je te jure sur Dumbledore que je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai jamais vu un truc comme ça…. »_

_Mais la demoiselle ne le crut pas une seule seconde. Elle lui administra une claque qui retentit dans tout le couloir. James poussa un couinement de surprise. Il commençait à en avoir marre de se faire gifler par cette fille. _

_- « NE ME FAIS PAS RIGOLER, POTTER, IL N'Y A QUE TOI ET TES CRETINS D'AMIS QUI PEUVENT METTRE AU POINT UNE BLAGUE AUSSI NULLE ! SI TU CROIS QUE C'EST AVEC ÇA QUE TU VAS REUSSIR ! _

_- « Lily…. »._

_Peine perdue. _

_- « MAIS ÇA VA PAS SE PASSER COMME ÇA ! TU VAS M'ENLEVER ÇA, ET TOUT DE SUITE ! »_

_Et elle commençait à tirer de toute ses forces. Voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet, elle sortit sa baguette. _

_- « Lily…. »_

_- « ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER LILY ! » Rugit-elle en lui pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux._

_- « BORDEL, EVANS, TU VAS M'ECOUTER OUI ? JE TE DIS QUE JE N'Y SUIS POUR RIEN ! ET ARRETE DE POINTER ÇA SUR MOI ! »_

_Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. _

_- « BIEN SUR, JE VAIS TE CROIRE ! QUI ? QUI DANS CETTE ECOLE PASSE SES JOURNEES A FAIRE DES BLAGUES IMMATURES ? QUI ? QUI SE DONNE EN SPECTACLE, ET ME DONNE LA NAUSEE EN SE LIVRANT A UNE PSEUDO COURS ? »_

_- « Comment ça pseudo….c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère….Evans, avant de faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter, lit ce qu'il y a écris sur le bracelet. »_

La jeune fille s'était alors exécutée et tomba des nues. Dans la matière même du bracelet, avec une écriture déliée, des mots étaient apparus. Et quels mots….

_**J'espère que vous allez bien vous amuser avec ça.**_

_**Ils sont ensorcelés pour que vous ne puissiez pas les enlever avant un moment. **_

_**Idéal pour mieux vous connaître.**_

_**A bientôt les amoureux. **_

_**HJP**_

_**P.S : « un moment » veut dire à peu près 48h. **_

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que Lily ne pousse un cri d'horreur.

- « Deux jours….je vais devoir rester deux jours accrochés à Potter… »

- « Parle pour toi, Evans, je vais être obligé de te trimbaler partout avec moi. Comme si t'entendre deux heures par semaine n'était pas déjà mon maximum. Et d'ailleurs c'est qui ce HJP ? »

La jeune fille lui décocha un regard venimeux et s'apprêtait à répondre vertement quand l'information arriva jusqu'à son cerveau.

- « Et pour les cours….la journée….les loisirs, ça veut dire qu'on va rester collé….tout ce temp.. »

- « Et le quidditch. » Renchérit James. « Dans deux jours il y a match contre Poufsouffle. Comment je vais faire moi ? »

Lily l'observa blasée. Mais l'évidence la saisit.

- « Et le dortoir…..les toilettes….la douche…..comment on va faire ? »

**Pendant ce temps là…**

- « Tu as bien compris, Peter, rendez-vous lundi prochain. ». Lui fit Harry avec un regard rusé. « Ne sois pas en retard. »

Sans demander son reste, Peter s'empressa de s'en aller. L'observant de loin, Harry ne put s'empêcher de d'esquisser un sourire.

Il n'était pas décidé à laisser les choses traîner. Et ça, nul doute qu'on en entendrait parler dans les années à venir.

Il se décida alors à sortir du tableau.

Parmi les pouvoirs qu'il se découvrait au fur et à mesure du temps, entrer dans les tableaux était sans nul doute l'un des plus amusants.

Il lui suffisait de prendre sa forme de faucheur et de chercher l'âme du tableau. En effet, il avait réalisé que les peintures de personnages possédaient une âme qui leur était propre. Entrer en résonnance, puis s'adapter à son rythme venait ensuite naturellement.

Mais ce n'était que la théorie. Autant, la nuit d'Halloween, avec ses pouvoirs dopés, il avait réussi ce tour de force sans même y penser, autant, en temps normal, le processus nécessitait une attention très importante. Trois semaines d'entraînement dans la Salle sur Demande n'avaient pas suffit pour rendre ça facile.

Et ce n'était que la première étape. Car une fois dans le tableau, il fallait encore convaincre l'occupant de ne pas vous en chasser. Et parfois ces charmantes gravures possédaient, dans leur habitat peint, un bestiaire de créatures ou des objets dangereux. L'alchimiste du cinquième étage lui avait, par exemple, lancé une fiole remplie d'un liquide inconnu droit sur lui. Sa pire expérience était son passage dans la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et ses trolls dansant. Rarement Harry n'avait eu autant de stress que là dedans.

Quand cette seconde étape était passée, il pouvait se lancer dans la découverte du tableau. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait d'une pièce unique : chambre, bureau, taverne ou laboratoire, où le locataire vaquait aux activités inhérentes à sa profession.

Parfois, on y trouvait une porte, permettant de se rendre dans les autres tableaux représentant le personnage. Les représentations uniques, en revanche, ne jouissaient que de fenêtres en trompe l'œil.

Quant aux personnages peints sur paysage, tels la Grosse Dame, Harry avait réalisé que l'arrière plan était inatteignable. Même en marchant une heure vers l'horizon, la distance avec le premier plan n'augmentait jamais. Quiconque avançait, voyait le décors se répéter en boucle. Un rocher, un arbre isolé, un rocher, un arbre isolé. En se retournant, on réalisait qu'on était toujours au même endroit. C'était terriblement déroutant et oppressant.

Une fois sortit de son tableau sylvestre, Harry commença à se diriger vers son dortoir. La journée avait été longue. Inconsciemment, il frissonna. Ce château n'était-il donc pas chauffé ?

« Hum hum »

Il se retourna. C'était la nymphe.

- « Très cher, je crois que vous avez oublié quelque chose chez moi. »

Il montrait de son doigt un petit tas de vêtements semblables à ceux que portait Harry. Que _portait _Harry.

Baissant les yeux, Harry manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il n'avait plus ni vêtements, ni chaussures.

Nul doute que s'il avait été vivant, le jeune homme serait mort de honte suite à cette découverte. Et ce n' était pas la première fois.

Car oui, s'extraire du tableau était encore plus délicat que d'y rentrer. Plusieurs fois, Harry avait « perdu » des objets chez les occupants. Mais là c'était le summum, l'apogée de l'abomination.

Il tenta alors de rentrer à nouveau dans la peinture.

Sans résultat. Ses pouvoirs fluctuaient d'un instant à l'autre. Les rendant quasiment impossible à prévoir. La fois où il avait essayé de passer à travers un mur, il y était resté à moitié coincé. C'est une Mort totalement hilare qui vint le libérer ce jour-là.

Si quelqu'un était passé dans ce couloir, il aurait vu un jeune homme totalement nu, Harry Ignotus le Fléau des Serpentards, le Parleur, le Faucheur, la Main Gauche de la Mort, en train de tambouriner désespérément contre un tableau d'une nymphe clairement amusée et interessée par ce qu'elle voyait.

N'y parvenant pas, Harry se drapa dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait ainsi que dans le rideau bicentenaire de la fenêtre. Puis, avec prudence, se dirigea vers un endroit où il pourrait s'habiller correctement.

Une dernière pensée acheva de le déprimer.

- « Ma baguette est restée dans le tableau, ainsi que mon sac avec le devoir que j'ai mis quatre heures à finir. Je suis maudit. »


	14. Chapter 14 : Balthy Zazar

_Salut les lecteurs. Désolé pour ce bien trop grand retard. Mais comme je vous l'avais dis, j'ai perdu l'essemble de mes fichiers, ce qui est le summum du désagréable. _

_Bref, nouveau chapitre. Nouveau personnage. Un retournement prévu ? _

_Pour les quelques uns qui sont déjà au courant, ce chapitre se classe hors fiction. C'est-à-dire que, à l'origine Le Fardeau de la Mort ne durait que 10 chapitres. La scène que vous allez dire n'était pas prévue. J'ai donc gonflé mes chapitres. Et celui-ci a été multiplié par 20. _

_Bonne lecture. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La journée avait été particulièrement pénible pour Lily Evans et James Potter.

Pénible, certes, mais aussi sacrément gênante et passionnante. D'un point de vue extérieur s'entend.

En effet, il est une certitude universelle qui veut que si deux personnes se détestant sont amenés à être obligés de se supporter sans interruption, leurs relations se transforme à une vitesse déroutante. Que ce soit en bien, ou en mal.

Les scientifiques moldus en avaient fait l'expérience à de nombreuses reprises. Jusque récemment, nul n'était capable d'expliquer concrètement pourquoi deux individus que tout oppose, deux individus qui se haïssent, pouvaient en arriver après un séjour commun à s'entraider voire à se fréquenter sans heurt.

Or, dans le cas de nos jeunes sorciers, la situation était encore bien pire. En effet, outre le fait qu'ils n'étaient, non pas enfermé ensembles, mais attachés par le poignet, la dite contention était magique et donc péniblement frustrante.

Le fait que James Potter ait derrière lui un long passé de blagueur de mauvais goût n'arrangeait pas sa crédibilité auprès de sa condisciple.

On était donc encore loin du fameux revirement scientifiquement étudié. A l'heure actuelle, la situation était plutôt tendue.

Lily avait d'ailleurs précisé au jeune homme que c'était uniquement parce qu'il aurait représenté un poids à trainer qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore massacré.

- « Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Potter ! » grogna-t-elle avec un geste de menace.

- « Pour la dernière fois, Evans, je n'y suis pour rien. » Protesta James avec véhémence. « J'ai, Merlin en est témoin, d'autres moyens bien plus civilisés pour te séduire. »

- « Me séduire ? » S'esclaffa la rousse. « Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Comme si j'allais croire que…. »

Il y eut un gargouillis qui retentit dans le couloir isolé. Bruit immédiatement reconnaissable. Lily pâlit subitement.

- « Non Potter tu n'y penses même pas ! » Rugit-elle. « Il n'en est pas question ! »

James, qui lui était rouge de honte, tenta de s'expliquer.

- « J'y suis pour rien moi, c'est à cause de la potion d'hier pour notre prochaine blague….je suis encore un peu…indisposé. »

Pressé par l'appel de la nature, il commença à se diriger vers les toilettes les plus proches.

- « DEFAIT CE BRACELET POTTER OU JE TE JURE QUE TE MASSACRE ! »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry était dans la Chambre des Secrets à contempler l'énorme Basilic. Ses pensées vagabondaient de ci de là, sans réelle logique.

Sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, quelque chose n'allait pas dans toute cette histoire. Il y avait un problème. Son instinct qui ne lui encore jamais fait défaut lui soufflait que quelque chose se tramait. Mais quoi ?

Tout allait parfaitement bien pourtant. Dumbledore le laissait tranquille. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient, semble t-il, aucune intention de se venger de leur dernier duel. Mieux, Pettigrow et Rogue se révélaient bien plus intéressants que prévu, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Du côté de Voldemort et ses sbires, sa mission avançait plutôt bien.

Et puis ses pouvoirs augmentaient. Et malgré quelques difficultés, tout semblait se goupiller parfaitement.

Alors qu'il faisait les cent pas, réfléchissant, il avisa un papier sur le sol. Ce qui le surprit considérablement. Depuis le temps qu'il était là, il n'avait jamais vu de papier égaré. La seule porte était fermée, et aucun vent de soufflait ici.

Plus étonnant encore, le papier était parfaitement neuf. Et d'une qualité particulière que le jeune homme n'avait encore jamais vue. Un parchemin datant d'une époque reculée au vu de sa couleur.

_Un héritage de Serpentard lui-même ? Non, je l'aurai vu depuis le temps. _

Alors qu'il le déroulait, il s'aperçut que des mots apparaissaient. L'écriture en elle-même était étonnamment calligraphiée. On aurait dit que son auteur s'était rendu maître dans l'écriture ancienne, caractéristique de la Renaissance Magique.

Harry s'intéressa alors au sens même de cette étonnante épître.

Et fronça les sourcils dès le second mot.

Monsieur Potter.

_QUOI ? C'est impossible ! C'est complètement inimaginable…._

**Monsieur Potter,**

**Si vous tenez cette lettre entre vos mains, c'est que le temps est venu pour moi de vous rencontrer enfin. **

**Vous devez assurément vous poser nombre de questions. C'est le but. **

**Rejoignez-moi à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite d'ici une heure et vous ne le regretterez pas. **

**N'oubliez pas votre baguette magique. Ne prenez en aucun cas votre forme naturelle. Et surtout, ne pensez pas à cette rencontre. Sans quoi, ****Elle**** sera au courant. Vous trouverez à cet effet un ensemble de textes à vous réciter durant le trajet, histoire de focaliser vos pensées sur quelque chose d'inutile. **

**Monsieur Potter, je vous attends depuis bien longtemps. **

**Soyez à l'heure. **

**Votre dévoué, **

**Balthy Zazar**

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quelqu'un venait de lui envoyer une lettre, devant lui, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Quelqu'un qui le connaissait par son vrai nom.

Quelqu'un qui connaissait sa vraie forme. Et qui, apparemment, était parfaitement au fait des pouvoirs quasi omnipotents de la Mort.

Il lui était, d'après ce Balthy, possible d'échapper à Sa surveillance pendant un temps.

Mais pour quoi ? Pour quelle raison prendre un tel risque ?

Il ne le savait pas et cela l'inquiétait.

Le jeune homme élimina quelques indices. Ce ne pouvait pas être un fantôme. Aucun n'aurait osé transgresser avec la Mort. Et ce ne pouvait être la Mort elle-même. Elle n'aurait nul besoin de ce genre d'artifices.

Ou alors était-ce un test de loyauté de Sa part ? Une façon de vérifier s'il était prêt à la trahir.

Pour autant, Harry était curieux de savoir ce que pouvait lui vouloir une tierce personne. Et puis, elle prétendait avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Or, le fait était là, quelques informations supplémentaires ne seraient pas de trop.

C'est donc ainsi que notre jeune Survivant décédé et réincarné entreprit le voyage de retour de la Chambre des Secrets. Indubitablement, cela devenait pénible sur le long terme. Il lui faudrait vraiment trouver un moyen de locomotion plus performant et plus direct.

Tandis qu'il marchait, Harry prit connaissance du texte à se réciter. Il s'agissait d'une chanson paillarde vampiresque vantant les performances d'un prince renommé.

_Je vais pouvoir faire un duo avec Remus si ça continue. C'est quoi cette manie des propos scabreux ? Enfin…._

En cette fin d'année, le temps s'était considérablement rafraichi. Pour la troisième fois, Harry regretta que sa cape d'invisibilité ne soit pas dotée d'un sortilège de chauffage.

A la lisière du bois, on pouvait déjà entendre des cris lointains appartenant aux diverses créatures peuplant le lieu.

Puis soudain…

« Salutations, jeune monsieur Potter. »

Harry se retourna brusquement. Derrière lui se tenait un homme dissimulé par une capuche. Le reste de sa tenue montrait une certaine richesse tant l'hermine et l'or se mariaient bien.

La voix en elle-même revêtait de curieuses intonations, accentuant certaines syllabes.

- « Parfaitement à l'heure, jeune homme. C'est une qualité qui se perd. Mais j'imagine que pour un voyageur du Temps, l'horaire revêt différentes formes. »

Puis soudain, il parut beaucoup plus rigide.

- « Vous avez respecté mes consignes à la lettre. Tant mieux, sans quoi Elle nous aurait repéré instantanément et cela aurait été fini. Bien joué, gamin. »

Revenu de sa surprise, Harry redevint méfiant.

- « Qui êtes-vous ? Comment me connaissez-vous et avez appris mon secret ? » Il s'interrompit un instant. « Seriez-vous un…Mangemort ? Si c'est le cas, sachez que je vais vous…. »

L'homme fit un pas vers lui. Sa voix claqua tel un fouet. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de colère, juste un peu d'agacement.

- « Oh de grâce, Potter, ne perdez pas votre sens commun. Un peu de jugeote. Vous croyez vous dans une idylle adolescente ? Nous n'allons pas discutailler à l'orée de la forêt alors que nous avons tant de créatures vivantes autours de nous et une entité universelle qui ne va tarder à nous repérer si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Alors suivez-moi et je répondrai à vos questions. »

Harry sortit sa baguette. « Ne me prenez pas pour un sot. Je ne vous suivrai nulle part tant que je n'ai pas la garantie absolue de votre bonne foi. La dernière fois que je me suis précipité quelque part sans réfléchir, je suis….mort. »

L'individu l'observa en silence comme s'il le jaugeait avant de reprendre la parole. Il passa subitement du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

- « Laisse-moi, en guise de réponse, te poser une autre question. Connais-tu le Livre de l'Univers ? Celui que la Divine Finalité dissimule au commun du Monde ? »

- « Bien sûr. Mais… »

- « Donc tu sauras le reconnaître. » Coupa l'autre. « Parfait. »

Il ouvrit largement la main droite. Et sur celle-ci apparut….

- « Ceci est mon seul et unique pouvoir ». Continua l'inconnu semblant satisfait de lui-même. « L'invocation de l'Absolu. La raison pour laquelle je prends tant de précautions. »

C'était LE livre. Celui avec une aura si noire qu'elle ferait frissonner un Détraqueur. Celui avec la couverture semblable à de la peau humaine.

Il n'y en avait qu'un. L'UN.

- « Maintenant suis-moi, Potter. Crois-moi, le danger ne vient pas de moi. Il vient de ton ignorance. »

- « C'est d'accord. Mais au moindre geste suspect, je vous tue. »

- « Si seulement c'était possible, jeune présomptueux, je te supplierai de le faire. »

Ils disparurent sans laisser de trace dans une fumée sombre.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorsque l'obscurité fit à nouveau place à la lumière, Harry eut la surprise de découvrir une pièce de grande taille au style ancien, mais dotée de tout le confort moderne.

Les meubles en bois vernis et sculptés côtoyaient des rideaux flashy et des appareils électroménagers parmi les plus récents.

Les grandes baies vitrées laissaient passer un soleil étonnamment chaleureux pour la saison.

- « Bien Potter, maintenant nous voilà dans une relative sécurité. »

L'individu se débarrassa de sa cape.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, grand et bien bâti, les cheveux grisonnants coiffés sur le côté.

Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur absolument déroutante : un violet lumineux. Mais les sourcils particulièrement bien dessinés lui donnaient un regard sévère et grave.

Pour finir…

« Lorsque tu auras fini de me dévisager, Potter, on pourra sans doute en venir au fait. »

Harry rosit légèrement. Il l'avait, en effet, dévisagé sans grande politesse.

- « Excusez-moi, je …. »

L'autre balaya les excuses d'un geste de la main.

- « Ce n'est pas grave. Si les problèmes de ce monde se révélaient si anodin, nous n'en serions pas là. »

Il fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil rembourré vert bouteille.

- « Bien, jeune homme, nous ne disposons guère de temps. Qui sait quand son regard va se porter à nouveau sur toi…. »

- « Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous répondriez à mes questions. J'aimerai déjà savoir comment vous me connaissez et quelles sont vos relations avec la Mort. Et puis qui êtes-vous d'ailleurs ? »

L'homme eut un sourire narquois.

- « Et tu voudrais que je t'explique tout ça en même temps ? Mais bon, j'aurais du m'y attendre je suppose…. »

Il s'interrompit, prit une bouteille dans un placard à ses côtés s'en servit un verre avant d'en proposer un à son invité.

- « Et bien, allons au plus simple alors….Je me nomme Balthazar d'Este, mais mon vrai nom est Saul. Je suis le propriétaire de ce vaste terrain que tu peux voir par la fenêtre. Quant à savoir comme je te connais, ce n'est guère difficile, Potter. Je dispose comme tu devrais le savoir du Livre. Passé, présent, futur s'y mêlent et démêlent constamment. Sache pour ton information que tu aurais réussie tes BUSE avec brio si tu n'étais pas mort dans 20 ans et revenu ici. »

Il but une gorgée de liquide ambré tout en le dévisageant de son regard mauve.

- « Et comment connaissez-vous la Mort ? »

- « Etonnante formulation, s'il en est. Qui au monde pourrait raisonnablement se targuer de connaître la Mort…..Mais je comprends ce que tu cherches à exprimer. Premièrement Potter, tu ne devrais pas avoir à poser cette question. La Finalité ne se conçoit pas à échelle humaine. On ne peut la comprendre qu'en ayant suffisamment vécu. »

- « Et c'est votre cas ? » Demanda vivement le jeune homme un peu agacé de ces propos creux.

Balthazar eut un petit rire. « Fiston, tu as 15 ans environ, non ? Et bien apprend pour la gouverne que j'ai vécu, à l'heure actuelle, deux-cent fois plus que toi – à quelques années près, les calendriers n'étaient guère précis de mon temps. Et ces trois millénaires d'âge ne s'expliquent que d'une seule façon. Je suis le premier Faucheur non-naturel. Et toi tu es le dernier. »

Harry l'observa bouche-bée. Cet homme avait vraiment un tel âge ? Il avait lui-même été Faucheur ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il reprit son apparence maintenant normale d'envoyé de la Mort: cadavérique aux yeux noirs et à la peau blafarde.

L'âme de son vis-à-vis n'était, en effet, absolument pas humaine. Elle était entièrement noire, du même noir que lui-même, à ceci près qu'elle semblait totalement détachée du reste de son être, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas.

Son aîné le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Son visage s'était un peu tendu. Une étrange expression passa dans son regard atypique.

- « Ce n'est pas mal pour un gamin aussi jeune. Mais c'est déjà beaucoup trop. »

Sa voix sembla prendre un accent de reproche que le jeune brun ne comprit pas.

- « Je vais te demander de réprimer à nouveau tes pouvoirs, avant qu'on ne nous découvre. » Reprit alors Balthazar avec un peu d'appréhension dans la voix.

- « Pourquoi tant de précautions ? » L'interrogea Harry. « Vous ne travaillez pas pour Elle puisque vous êtes aussi un Faucheur ? »

Il obéit néanmoins. Un homme si vieux, et son supérieur dans la voie du Faucheur devait avoir ses raisons. Qui sait, la maison était peut-être bardée de sorts incompatibles ?

Dès que ce fut accompli, l'homme en face de lui parut soulagé. Il s'empressa de répondre, tout son flegme revenu.

- « Je l'ai été, fiston. Pendant plus d'années que je en saurais les compter, j'ai, en effet été sous ses ordres. Mais est venu un temps où j'ai compris que je n'allais dans la bonne direction. Que ce n'était pas moi. Et j'ai…démissionné. »

- « C'est possible ? Je ne pensais qu'elle laisserait partir quelqu'un comme ça. » S'étonna Harry.

Rien dans l'attitude de la Mort, dans son ton ou dans ses indications n'avait laissé présager une quelconque faille ou porte de sortie. Au contraire, en y réfléchissant bien, il lui avait été implicitement signalé d'accomplir sa mission avant toute prétention personnelle.

Etait-ce à cause de ce Balthazar que la « réglementation » s'était durcie ?

- « Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, Potter. Je ne lui ai pas demandé la permission. Après une longue préparation, j'ai résolu de sacrifier tous mes pouvoirs, sauf un, pour échapper à sa vue et ne plus être retrouvé. A ce stade là, c'était quitte ou double. Mais apparemment, mon intuition était la bonne. »

Il désigna les environs avec un grand geste de la main. Harry réalisa qu'il portait une alliance.

- « Nous sommes ici dans un Hiatus. L'un des rares endroits où nous trouver devient une réelle difficulté, même pour Elle. »

- « Mais, n'est-elle pas au-delà de tout ? Capable de retrouver toute créature vivante, toute entité existante ? » Objecta Harry.

Il n'allait quand même pas croire que quelques sorts pouvaient arrêter une telle entité.

- « Ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas. Omniscience et omnipotence sont une question de point de vue. Elle n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. ».

- « Ce n'est pas ce que…. » Commença le Survivant réincarné.

- « …tu voulais dire ? Je sais. Alors je vais résumer rapidement. Rien de ce qu'elle voit ne lui échappe. Son regard voit tout, tout le temps. Sauf que, nuance, il y a une infime chose qui échappe quelque peu à la règle. »

Il sortit une espèce de sphère lumineuse d'un tiroir. Elle était faite dans une matière indescriptible, mélange de tissu, de métal et autres éléments ne semblant même pas exister.

- « N'as-tu jamais eu, dans ta courte vie, l'impression de regarder quelque chose sans être capable de fixer ton attention dessus sans arriver à te concentrer ? Bien évidemment que si. Les exemples sont nombreux tels les gens ou objets passant à l'extrémité de ton champs de vision, tu les vois, certes, mais ton cerveau ne les enregistre pas. Tu les vois sans les voir. Et après quelques heures sans se reposer, les choses que tu regardes perdent leur sens, leur intérêt. Tu as beau lire, tu ne retiens rien. »

Il alluma sa sphère. Elle dégageait une lueur douce.

- « Cet objet repose sur ce principe de base. De même que toute cette propriété. Serais-tu capable de me décrire cette sphère : couleur, taille et autres détails de base ? »

Si Harry pensait que c'était évident, il déchanta rapidement. Dès qu'il relâchait quelque peu son attention, il en venait à contempler les autres meubles en se désintéressant complètement de cet objet. C'était comme si son esprit refusait de le considérer comme intéressant sans lui demander son avis.

Après deux minutes entières d'observation, il se révélait complètement incapable de dire à quoi ça ressemblait. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus.

Redoutable….

- « Je reconnais que c'est assez particulier. Passe encore pour moi, mais la Mort devrait probablement être capable de meilleures capacités que moi. Elle a quand même un regard sur absolument tout. »

- « Cette technique n'est évidemment pas aussi efficiente sur elle que sur un enfant comme toi. C'est indéniable. Cependant, j'ai consacré des siècles à chercher et à mettre au point tout ceci. Tout cela ne lui est pas à proprement parler invisible. C'est juste qu'elle ne voit pas ça de façon à représenter un intérêt pour elle. Ça lui passe à côté pour parler familièrement. Cependant, si son intérêt venait à être ravivé par quelque chose dans cette zone, elle n'aurait en effet aucun mal à découvrir tout ça. Raison pour laquelle, il vaut mieux éviter que tu te transformes en Faucheur. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à te pister, même ici. »

Il but une nouvelle gorgée et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la fenêtre.

- « Apprend ceci, Potter, plus l'on est puissant, plus les chances de se faire avoir sont grandes, même si on serait tenté de penser l'inverse. Sa détection pratiquement divine et son omniprésence ont une limite absolument fondamentale. Elle ne peut détecter que ce qui est mort ou sur le point de mourir. Tu me diras à juste titre qu'elle a semblé ne pas avoir besoin de ça. Tu t'es trompé. La raison pour laquelle elle apparaît où et quand elle veut sous sa forme vaguement humaine est qu'il y aura toujours un être en train de mourir quelque part non loin de sa cible. Et puis tu es un Faucheur…Dans cette maison, j'ai installé, toujours sur ce principe de Hiatus, un ensemble de sorts et de techniques. Les animaux ne restent jamais bien longtemps sur cette zone. Sur le même principe que l'anti-moldu, ils viennent mais s'empressent de repartir. Ça n'a donc pas l'inconvénient de les repousser totalement et de créer une zone de non-vie qui serait suspecte. Quant aux bactéries et autres micro-organismes pouvant provenir de l'extérieur ou de moi-même, je me suis arrangé pour les filtrer et les empêcher d'entrer. Moi-même, en tant que non-humain ne projette plus de microbes. Et toi non plus. »

- « Et les arbres du jardin ? » Fit Harry en montrant la fenêtre. « Ils sont vivants aussi, non ? »

- « J'avais anticipé ce problème. Lorsque j'avais encore mes pleins pouvoirs, je les ai bloqués. Tout comme toi avec ces enfants il y a quelques semaines. Sauf que moi, c'était mieux exécuté et préparé à l'avance pour un résultat optimal et toujours sur le même postulat de base : mon hiatus généralisé. Ces arbres n'ont pas bougé d'un iota depuis ce jour. Aucun fruit, aucune graine….ils sont hors du temps. Et c'est le cas pour tous les végétaux. Mieux encore, j'avais eu l'intelligence de mettre ce genre de végétaux aux quatre coins du Monde. Aucune suspicion particulière puisque elle savait déjà que je l'avais fait, et croyait que c'était un simple test de pouvoirs.

Deuxième règle, Potter. Plus les choses sont évidentes, et moins elles le sont. Si tu veux passer inaperçu, assure-toi que tout le Monde t'a vu et pense savoir où te trouver. Ce qui marche pour ton jeune père afin de leurrer sa professeur de Gryffondor peut très marcher, si l'on y songe, au niveau de l'univers.

Il faut connaître toutes les règles, afin de pouvoir les éviter le mieux possible. Si James Potter avait un jour tagué un mur avec une peinture impossible à effacer, il aurait été sermonné. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, Minerva McGonagall finirait par passer devant ce mur sans y prêter plus d'attention que cela. L'intérêt aurait été passé. C'est pareil dans ce cas présent. L'intérêt de notre Divine Finalité est complètement perdu pour ces arbres. »

- « Et Vous imaginez qu'elle ne l'a pas pensé ». S'écria Harry qui commençait à perdre patience. « Vous pensez que je vais croire qu'un petit tour comme ça a une chance de réussir. Mais ouvrez les yeux ! Vous devriez mieux le savoir que moi ! Elle est complètement au-dessus de tout. Elle passe à travers les protections les plus retorses. En un claquement elle réécrit la réalité. JE L'AI VU ! »

L'autre ne sembla pas troublé par son vibrant plaidoyer. Tout juste l'observa t-il avec contrariété.

- « Hum…je vois que sa propagande a déjà fait son chemin dans ton esprit. Cela fait longtemps que je t'observe, et certains éléments me le prouvent. Mais nous sommes désormais hors livre et pouvons nous permettre aisément d'y remédier ».

- « Hors livre ? »

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

- « Oui. Ta vie était toute tracée avant cette mort imprévue. Sirius se serait sacrifié à ta place. Tu aurais vaincu Jedusor et eut trois enfants. Tout est dans ce bouquin jusqu'à ta dernière seconde de vie. Sauf que, tout ce que nous vivons à l'heure actuelle n'est pas sensé exister. Toi tu as changé de ligne de Vie, et moi j'ai réussi cet exploit à force de travail et de recherches. Et c'est aussi le cas de ces enfants que tu as ressuscités. Tu leur as donné une nouvelle destinée encore non écrite.

Tu entends ça, Potter. Jamais l'expression « être maître de son destin » n'a été plus judicieusement employée. Raison pour laquelle Miss Macabre - quand on voit les costumes qu'on est obligé de se payer avec elle- t'a dis qu'elle était incapable de te discerner complètement ».

Il se rencogna dans son fauteuil, un air satisfait sur le visage, et reprit tranquillement son verre.

De son côté, Harry essayait de comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit. En quelques semaines, il avait découvert que toute sa vie était basée sur une prophétie. Et voilà que maintenant il découvrait que cette même vie était connue dans son ensemble par des entités supranaturelles qui jouaient avec le Destin à leur guise.

Ce n'était pas pour le réjouir.

- « Mais si nous sommes vraiment hors livre, »reprit-il avec un ton concentré « pourquoi la Mort a prit un tel risque en me réincarnant ? Ne pas pouvoir tout connaître devrait pourtant la contrarier, non ? »

- « Oui et non. Mais sache, pour ta gouverne, qu'il y a toujours un profit derrière chaque acte. Je serai tenté de croire, à l'inverse, que réécrire ton histoire ne peut que l'intéresser grandement. »

- « Mais en y réfléchissant, chaque Faucheur voit sa vie réécrite comme moi, non ? Alors elle devrait déjà avoir son lot de réécriture sans besoin de m'ajouter. »

- « Le profit, petit. » Répéta Saul avec agacement. « Quiconque a le pouvoir est toujours porté à en abuser. Nous en reparlerons d'ailleurs. Cela fonctionne aussi pour les Entités de son acabit. Et ne va pas croire qu'elle a été satisfaite. Tu n'es que le troisième Faucheur. Et moi étant le premier, il n'y en a jamais eu qu'un seul, au temps de Merlin et Mordred qui a accédé à ce poste. J'étais encore en poste à l'époque. Le petit nouveau n'a pas duré longtemps. Il a tenté de ressusciter sa bien aimée. Geste noble, mais bien trop provocateur. A partir de là, il n'y a pas eu de Faucheur. Même les trois Peverell ne l'ont pas été. Cela dit, c'était un peu particulier aussi. »

- « Et toi, comment es-tu devenu Faucheur ? A quelle occasion ? »

Balthazar eut un sourire mélancolique. Ses yeux mauves plongés dans un passé tellement lointain.

- « A l'époque où j'étais vivant, si je puis dire, les rapports au surnaturel étaient très éloignés de ceux aujourd'hui. Pas de romans de science-fiction. On ne connaissait que les gens de sa famille ou ses amis. Au cours d'une guerre particulièrement meurtrière, j'ai usé d'un mélange de magie instinctive – il n'y avait que peu de sorciers, et aucune école pour apprendre la magie – pour protéger ma famille et mes 8 enfants.

J'ai fait ce que ta mère Lily a fait elle aussi, Potter. A ceci près que ma vie a été entièrement consumée dans le processus, sans qu'on ait eu « besoin » de me tuer. J'ai alors été coincé entre les deux mondes, sur le Chemin. Dans les Limbes. Alors, elle est apparut. Je l'ai prise pour le Créateur, le Dieu que mes ancêtres et moi avions toujours vénéré.

Elle m'a alors proposé de retourner auprès des miens afin de veiller sur eux. Je devais également en profiter pour _mener à bien une mission de la plus haute importance. _Quelque chose de démesuré : aider à la création d'un culte morbide. Cependant, j'ai été quelque peu abusé. Certes, j'étais avec les miens, mais c'était mes arrière petits-enfants. Et j'avais défense absolue, tout comme toi, de me trahir.

Dépité, je suis allé mener à bien ma mission. Ce ne fut guère difficile. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux futurs Mayas et Aztèques, et avaient déjà jeté leurs bases. Quelques temps après, l'Arcade a été créée. »

Harry sursauta. L'Arcade ?

- « Vous voulez dire….. ? »

- « L'espèce de voute sombre au nom imprononçable. » Approuva Balthazar. « La même abomination qui t'a conduite dans ce pétrin. »

Il soupira.

- « Passage vers le lieu de la connaissance. C'était bien son sens premier. Cependant, le sens varie énormément selon le contexte et le point de vue. Le lieu de la connaissance, pour ces sanguinaires, c'était après leur mort. Tu as donc emprunté un mécanisme servant au sacrifice de masse des peuplades locales. Une coutume bien ancrée. Je te présente d'ailleurs mes excuses pour ça. Mais à cette époque, je ne pouvais pas le deviner. »

Second soupir. Plus long que le premier.

- « Toujours est-il qu'après avoir réussi sa mission, je me suis retrouvé désœuvré. Les générations humaine se succédaient. Quinze siècles se succédèrent sans même que je le réalise. Je finis par être dégouté de tout, et en premier lieu de cette non-vie. Je voulais renouer avec la civilisation. Ne plus être dépendant de cette entité indéchiffrable aux objectifs flous et totalement inhumains. Alors à l'apogée de la position de Faucheur, j'ai passé les années qui ont suivi à trouver un moyen de me cacher d'Elle ainsi qu'à me procurer son Livre Universel. Je voulais seulement savoir si mon sacrifice avait servi à quelque chose. J'ai réussi pour l'un et l'autre. Mais au moment final, je sus que jamais je ne m'échapperais de son emprise. Alors, je n'ai pas hésité.

J'ai concentré l'absolu contenu de mes pouvoirs. Et je me suis à nouveau sacrifié. Mes deux magies ont réussi l'impensable. J'ai explosé en détruisant les Limbes – d'où leur forme actuelle de ruines – créant la panique parmi les Âmes. Elle fut obligé de détourner les yeux de moi durant une infime et minuscule partie de Temps. Ce fut suffisant. La suite tu la connais. Je n'ai plus guère qu'un seul pouvoir, celui que j'ai gardé : invoquer le Livre. Outre bien sûr mon immortalité qui est plus un fardeau qu'autre chose.

Pendant un moment, il demeura silencieux. Avant de répondre, toute émotion envolée.

- « Nul doute que cela se passera de la même façon pour toi, Potter. Tuer Voldemort n'est qu'un prétexte. Cela ne te demandera guère de temps. D'ici six mois, tu peux avoir terminé. Et alors, tout comme moi, tu aurais été coincé dans une vie de substitution. Sans saveur, à voir passer les générations. Les Faucheurs ne sont rien d'autre qu'une virgule dans une phrase, gamin. On fait passer les gens d'un état à l'autre, on est accroché à une mission. Les humains ne nous connaissent pas. Ce que tu vois, ceux que tu rencontres…ce n'est que du vent. Une illusion sadique. A l'instant où tu t'es échappé de ta ligne, Potter, celle-ci a cessé d'exister à tout jamais. Réintégrer ta vie ne t'es plus possible. »

Harry accusa le coup. Durant tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais cessé de croire en une hypothétique possibilité de retour. Dans son idée, ce retour dans le passé n'était qu'un interlude, une possibilité de combler ses carences familiales. Et éventuellement de pouvoir discuter avec Remus et Sirius adultes à son époque.

Tout cela était injuste. Cette maudite mission ne lui durerait en effet que peu de temps. Il se retrouverait sans but, sans passé, sans futur….dans une vie terne.

Une larme perla sur son œil. Tant de sacrifices pour un résultat si médiocre. Il n'avait même pas la possibilité de se dire qu'il avait sauvé _son _Sirius, puisque ce dernier n'existait déjà plus nulle part.

Une main se plaque brusquement sur son épaule. Saul l'observait avec dureté et compassion en même temps.

- « Ne désespère pas, gamin. Ce que je t'ai dit était dur à entendre, je le conçois. Mais tu devais le réaliser avant la fin de tout ceci. Tu le devais afin de ne pas être anéanti quand tu aurais été mis au pied du mur. Cela aurait été encore pire. »

Il fit un geste vers la cheminée et un feu crépitant apparut.

- « Maintenant, Potter, parlons de toi, non plus pour ce que tu as perdu, mais pour ce que tu peux gagner. Je te le répète, rien n'est encore terminé. Il y a également de bonnes nouvelles. En premier lieu, tu es sorti de toutes les prophéties et actes de divination. Personne ne connaît ce qui va se passer ensuite. Tu as donc toutes tes chances pour rebâtir et te forger ta propre vie. Pour tout te dire, je trouve déjà bancal que notre futur puisse être complètement écrit à l'avance. Enfin admettons… »

- « Mais comment suis-je censé faire tout ça ? Je ne suis qu'un fantôme dans ce monde. Et comme tu l'as dit, je ne peux pas vivre en humain. »

- « Contrairement à moi, tu as la chance d'être mis au courant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Lorsque j'ai compris ça, moi, mon nom était effacé de toutes les mémoires, il ne subsistait sur aucune stèle, aucun écrit. Mais toi, Harry Potter, tu es l'architecte du futur. Tu n'es même pas né. Tu peux vivre avec ta famille. Tu peux faire des blagues avec ton Parrain. Tu peux sauver Rogue et Pettigrow, créer un monde sans Voldemort non pas pour une mission, mais pour toi. Pour enfin être en paix avec ce fardeau qui pèse sur tes épaules depuis près de quinze ans. Et tu peux voir un Harry Potter enfant heureux. Ne cherche pas à être gourmand, Potter, apprécie cette vie au jour le jour.

Les sorciers d'aujourd'hui vivent aisément centenaires dans un monde en paix. Tu as largement le temps de penser à un après Lily et James ».

Harry sourit fièrement. Cet homme avait raison. Se désespérer ne changerait rien. Autant profiter de cette chance inouïe.

- « Maintenant, Potter, il faut que tu sois conscient d'une chose. Tes pouvoirs de Faucheurs ne te définissent pas. Ils ne sont pas la partie la plus importante de ton être.

Lorsque tu es passé par l'Arcade, tu es resté dans l'exacte configuration de ton être. Tu es Harry James Potter. Tu n'es pas un outil ou une arme utilisée par telle ou telle personne. Ta magie est imprégnée de la Faux. Mais pas uniquement. Ton âme, Potter, est toujours tienne. Elle n'a pas été remplacée. »

- « Et ma baguette ? Elle est pourtant une représentation évidente des Falcaria : sombral, chrysanthème et un arbre immortel. »

Balthazar sourit.

- « Parce que tu ne vois que ce que tu t'attends à voir. Mais réfléchis d'un autre point de vue. Si le cœur de cette baguette est composé de poils de sombrals et d'une chrysanthème, ce n'est pas forcément mauvais signe. Les sombrals sont loin d'être, comme on le prétend, un mauvais présage. Ils mangent des animaux morts ? Et alors ? Quel humain peut se targuer de ne pas faire pareil ? Chaque jour, des milliers d'animaux sont dévorés et personne n'en fait un drame.

Quiconque les connaît bien sait qu'ils ne peuvent vivre qu'en troupeau. Ils sont d'une fidélité sans faille et d'un courage étonnant pour défendre leurs proches. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ?

La chrysanthème est bien un symbole de la Mort. Mais c'est un hommage. On les apporte sur les tombes des gens qu'on a aimés. Par cette fleur, on peut aisément déduire que tu regrettes de n'avoir pu parler à tes proches. Mais que tu les aimes au-delà de tout. C'est aussi l'amour de Lily qui coule en toi.

Quant au bois de Ginkgo Biloba, il n'est pas anodin. Ce n'est pas un arbre immortel. Il est contrairement aux croyances locales, parfaitement apte à dépérir En revanche, c'est une forme de vie qui renaît sans cesse, qui repousse même brisé ou brûlé. Cet arbre, c'est un SURVIVANT ! Absolument phénoménal quand on y pense.

Et pour finir, si cette baguette est noire, ce n'est pas ce noir déprimant qui caractérise les Faucheurs. C'est le noir de tes cheveux, Harry Potter, cheveux que tu as hérité de ton père James. Cheveux que tout le monde a comparés aux siens. C'est ta fierté, ton drapeau, ton identité bien plus que cette cicatrice ridicule qu'on t'a obligé à porter, à assumer. Celui que tu es, c'est _juste Harry. _Ce Harry là, est bien plus que le bras droit de la Mort. C'est une appellation particulièrement ridicule si on y pense bien.

Cette baguette pourrait te correspondre tout autant, voire plus que ta première. Et quant à celle en Sureau, on en parle même pas. Les Reliques de la Mort, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Tu imagines un livre s'appelant comme ça ? Moi non plus. Cette baguette surpuissante est juste une preuve d'arrogance. Non pour se croire au-delà de la Mort, mais juste parce qu'on se pavane comme un crétin en racontant qu'on peut vaincre n'importe qui.

Il y a des moyens bien plus nobles de verser son sang. »

Alors Harry se leva et lui tendit la main.

- « Merci Balthazar, de m'avoir dit tout ça. Merci de m'avoir éclairé sur le vrai sens de cette nouvelle vie. Merci de m'avoir rendu courage et avoir répondu aux questions que je refusais de me poser consciemment. »

- « Tu ne me dois rien, gamin. C'est ce que j'aurai voulu pour moi. »

Il lui serra la main à son tour. Les deux hommes, séparés de 2984 se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avec un respect mutuel.

- « Voudrais-tu que je te dévoile ce qu'aurait été ta vie sans cette histoire d'Arcade ? » Lui demanda alors Balthazar d'une voix neutre.

Harry prit le temps de la reflexion, pesant le pour et le contre.

- « L'idée serait tentante, en effet, mais je vais quand même refuser. Me torturer sur mes choix passés ne me servirait pas à grand-chose. »

Puis sur un ton volontairement léger, comme pour se raviser.

- « Est-ce qu'au moins j'ai vécu âgé ? »

- « Suffisamment pour imiter Ignotus, et partir sereinement en laissant une famille unie. »

- « Splendide. Mon nouvel objectif alors ? »

- « Nous y travaillerons ensemble, Potter. » Approuva son aîné.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Voilà amis lecteurs, ce chapitre est désormais finis. N'oubliez pas de me reviewer afin que, comme je le disais tantôt, je puisse m'améliorer (voire me sentir fier de moi si le chapitre était à votre goût). _

_Et je vais, à partir de ces chapitres, poser quelques questions pour orienter votre débat. _

_1.__La Mort préfère t-elle plus de morts ou moins de morts. _

_2.__Quel est l'objectif à long terme de Balthazar. Est-il digne de confiance ? _

_3.__Harry sera-t-il condamné à survivre et voir sa famille vieillir ? _

_Vous le saurez peut être d'ici quelques chapitres. _

_A vos reviews amis lecteurs. J'ai besoin de votre aide. _


	15. Chapter 15 : Révélation

« Tu es bien trop direct, Potter. » Répéta une nouvelle fois Balthazar.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était allé chercher Harry Potter à Poudlard afin de lui révéler un certain nombre d'éléments que le jeune homme se devait de connaître.

« Tu es trop direct et trop sûr de toi. C'est une erreur de débutant. »

Mais le premier Faucheur, actuellement en retraite secrète, ne s'était pas contenté de quelques bribes d'informations sans lien à la situation actuelle.

Son nouvel objectif semblait l'entraîner vers une longue explication théorique du devoir de Faucheur, des risques que ça comportait, et surtout des moyens de ne PAS utiliser ses pouvoirs.

« A chaque fois que tu deviens Faucheur, l'ensemble de tes pensées de la première à la dernière, sont instantanément connues de notre célébrité en noir. Et tout cela n'aura strictement servi à rien si cela venait à être découvert. »

Et les explications duraient, encore et encore. Pour autant, cela ne dérangeait pas tant que ça notre Survivant. Trop de fois, il avait eu l'impression qu'on décidait à sa place, que les événements passaient au-dessus de sa tête sans qu'il puisse les modifier.

De fait, que quelqu'un prenne le temps de répondre à l'ensemble de ses questions ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

Qui plus est, Balthy Saul faisait preuve d'un humour pince-sans-rire particulièrement rafraichissant, surtout vis-à-vis de la Mort.

Les deux jours avaient été extrêmement rapides. A un moment donné, le vieil homme encore très jeune lui avait montré une chambre pour qu'il puisse y prendre quelque repos. Lorsqu'il avait émergé d'un sommeil particulièrement lourd, il se sentait apaisé. De nombreuses nouvelles interrogations venaient fleurir dans son esprit.

La première d'entre elle porta sur sa durée de vie et son hypothétique immortalité. Autant être mis au courant rapidement.

« Est-ce que je suis immortel ? » Demanda t-il à un Balthazar en robe de chambre violette ?

Ce dernier prit le temps de leur servir des tranches de bacon et un verre de la fameuse boisson ambrée qu'il buvait continuellement. Puis il répondit.

« J'étais curieux de savoir quand tu te déciderais enfin à me poser cette question. La réponse est oui. Tout comme moi, tu perdureras sauf stipulation contraire de Madame Cadavre. Et on va essayer de ne pas en arriver là. Quant à savoir si tu es matériellement invulnérable….. »

Il leva son verre comme pour porter un tost. Harry l'imita et but une nouvelle gorgée.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il la goûtait, le jeune homme fut surpris par son parfum. C'était quelque chose d'absolument succulent, bien plus que la bierraubeure ou l'hydromel de Rosmerta. Ça coulait dans la bouche comme une nuée d'étoiles filantes.

D'ailleurs, tout était particulièrement bon ici. Ce bacon avait un goût vraiment parfumé et fumé.

Ce que voyant, l'hôte sourit.

« Je vois que mes talents de cuisinier te satisfont. Que penses-tu de cette boisson ? As-tu déjà goûté quelque chose de ce genre ? »

« Absolument pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le sourire de Balthazar s'agrandit.

« C'est ma réponse à ta question. Depuis ton arrivée, tu en bois régulièrement. Et je serais prêt à dire que tu adores ça. C'est normal. C'est un coktail maison de cyanure, arsenic et curare. »

Harry recracha violemment toute la boisson qu'il avait dans sa bouche. Il se précipita dans la cuisine spacieuse pour se rincer la bouche.

Lorsqu'il revint, la pâleur de la peur se disputait avec le rouge de la colère sur son visage.

« QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ? » Rugit-il. « A QUOI VOUS JOUEZ ? »

« Je réponds à ta question, gamin. » répondit tranquillement Balthazar. « De par ton état de faucheur, tu ne peux pas mourir, sauf quelques cas très précis. »

Il se leva.

« Mais ce que tu ignores, c'est que tu te découvres quelques troubles comportementaux parfois très malsains. Le fait de digérer, mais surtout d'adorer au-delà de l'imaginable, les poisons en est une caractéristique marquante. Si tu devais un jour absorber le plus puissant poison au monde, tu aurais certainement un plaisir si puissant que tu en perdrais à jamais la raison. »

Il désigna le bacon.

« Ce que tu vois est bien du bacon. A ceci près que l'animal qui a servit à le préparer est mort depuis des lustres. Tout ce qui est faisandé, pourri, rongé par les moisissures, te sembleront appétissants. Pour te prendre un exemple concret, si tu retournais à l'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicholas, tu te régalerais assurément à leur buffet. Par ailleurs, tu as du t'en apercevor nécessairement en cours de potion.»

Harry eut un air dégoûté. Certes, son corps lui hurlait que c'était délicieux, mais 16 années de principes ancrés ne s'effaçaient pas en un claquement de doigts.

« Et il y a encore d'autres surprises comme celles-ci ? »

Saul s'exclaffa. « Tu appelles ça des surprises ? Attend de voir la suite, petit. »

Tout en comptant sur ses doigts, il commença à énumérer une liste d'éléments importants.

« Tu ne peux pas être soûl. Ton corps élimine les toxines. Si on te coupe un bras, tu peux le recoller sous forme de faucheur (mais crois-moi, n'essaye pas, il te faudrait pas moins d'un mois pour que ton esprit l'accepte, sans compter une douleur atroce). Si tu croises un détraqueur, il voudra que tu le manges (non je ne plaisante pas, c'est leur définition d'une mort avec honneur). Ton sang s'évapore à l'air libre, rendant impossible tout clonage ou étude. Les créatures magiques peuvent te voir même sans que tu ne sois en Faucheur.

L'endroit où tu te sentiras le plus en sécurité sera dans un cimetière. S'il est ancien, ce sera encore mieux.

En buvant du poussos, tes os ressortiront sur ton corps et te feront ressembler à un squelette avec de la peau (et c'est assez dégueulasse à regarder). Si tu retiens ta respiration sous l'eau, l'air sortira par tes oreilles. Et aussi…. »

Attend, juste une précision. Tu affirmes que je me sentirais bien dans un cimetière ? Aucun risque. Chaque fois que je ressens un mort, je suis dégoûté. J'ai un souvenir atroce de mon dernier cimetière….alors franchement. »

Tout simplement parce que tes pouvoirs fluctuent. Tu les as consciemment retenus en toi pour ne pas céder à ce que tu considères comme immoral.

Il reprit ses explications.

« Au niveau Magie, tu es sensible à tous les sorts « normaux », comme n'importe quel humain. N'importe quel sort de désarmement pourrait venir à bout de toi. En revanche, c'est plus amusant pour les sorts compliqués. Dans le style « je brûle ton âme » ou « je te déchire les organes internes » tu ne risques pas grand-chose à part quelques nausés lorsque tu verras ton estomac partir en fumée et se reformer.

Le Doloris ne change pas. C'est ta principale faiblesse. Tu n'as aucune immunité contre ce genre de sort ne tirant sa source d'aucune cause physique.

En revanche, la Finalité ne se contrôlant, par nature, pas, l'Imperium est sans effet. Même si entre nous, ça n'a jamais été ton talon d'achilles.

Quant à l'Avada Kedavra, et bien il aura un effet très particulier sur toi. Il te renverra dans les Limbes, et tu devras faire tout le chemin pour revenir. Et pendant ce temps, ton corps est à la merci de ton adversaire. Pas mort, certes, mais tout de même particulièrement en mauvais état. A éviter plus que tout. »

Il prit sa bouteille, et se versa une nouvelle rasade.

« Encore un peu de poison foudroyant ? » Se moqua t-il.

« Non, je préfère éviter. Je crois que je suis marqué psychologiquement à jamais. »

Balthazar eut un sourire narquois mais ne répondit pas.

C'est quelques heures plus tard que les choses prirent une tournure différente. Après un copieux repas, entièrement sain cette fois, le vieil homme avait prit un air bien plus sérieux que précédemment.

« Tu es bien trop direct, Potter. Trop direct et trop sûr de toi. C'est une erreur de débutant. » Asséna-t-il soudain en pointant son invité du doigt.

« De quoi parles-tu exactement ? » s'enquit ce dernier un peu perplexe par cette entrée en matière.

Jusque là, la conversation était des plus banales. Harry avait, de son point de vue, seulement osé demander quelques conseils pour rentrer dans les tableaux : sujet qui, on le sait, lui tenait plutôt à cœur. C'est alors que Balthazar avait froncé les sourcils, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

« A chacune de tes transformations en Faucheur, tu as fait preuve de beaucoup d'arrogance et d'un manque de discrétion frôlant l'indécence. »

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. « Cela a été une erreur de ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt, j'imagine que c'est un peu ma faute, que j'aurais du anticiper ce problème….enfin tout n'est pas encore perdu. »

Il sembla se concentrer un court instant avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton mesuré.

« Potter, cette forme de Faucheur ne doit pas te faire tourner la tête. En aucun cas. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, sur le long terme, tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts. D'une part, chacune de tes pensées est instantanément connue de qui-tu-sais à chaque transformation. Ensuite, dès que tu utilises tes pouvoirs spéciaux, tu te perds ! »

A la fin il était à deux doigts de crier.

« Oui, Potter ! Tu te perds ! Tu t'es sans doute dit, en toute bonne foi, que puisque tu avais des _talents _que ne possédaient pas les autres, tu pouvais sans doute te permettre de tout changer à ta guise. Logique, n'est-ce pas ! Pourquoi diable se compliquer la vie à monter sept étages lorsqu'on peut passer d'un tableau à l'autre ? Pourquoi, quand on pourrait agir subtilement, ne pas déchaîner une des créatures les plus mortelles au Monde ? Créature qui, rappelons-le, se nourrit de chair animale et qui, maintenant réveillé, n'aura probablement pas la patience de rester à jeun durant les prochains siècles ! »

Harry resta un instant stupéfait devant cette diatribe. Mais son côté obstiné ne tarda à refaire surface.

« Vous êtes marrant vous, comment vous pensez que je pourrais réussir l'exploit de changer le monde sans ça. D'accord, je reconnais que c'était parfois un peu abusé mais… »

« Un peu abusé ? Gamin, ce n'est pas tant la manière ou la raison. C'est l'état d'esprit. »

Il secoua une main et, à la grande surprise d'Harry, une pensine apparut entre eux. Devant l'air perplexe du jeune homme, Balthazar lui expliqua son geste.

« Magie sans baguette. Ça date du temps où les baguettes magiques n'existaient pas : mon époque. Mais plus important, cette pensine est l'un des nombreux objets que j'ai personnellement détourné de leur fonction première ou modifié à l'époque où j'avais encore mes pouvoirs. Viens. »

Curieux, Harry pencha la tête et son visage entra en contact avec le liquide.

Ils réapparurent dans un endroit bien connu, à un moment tout autant connu. Et pour cause….

_La voix du Basilic était semblable à celle de la Mort. Millénaire, gorgée de magie et de puissance._

_**- **__« Je veux ton aide, mon ami ». __Fit Harry en levant soudain les yeux vers son interlocuteur._

_Ses iris noirs croisèrent le mortel regard du Basilic. Et il ne sentit absolument rien. Les yeux du Basilic appartenaient à l'origine à la Mort elle-même qui les avait greffé a tout premier d'entre eux. Et Harry venait avec la bénédiction de la Mort. Ces yeux ne pouvaient donc lui nuire._

_Alors, le gigantesque serpent s'inclina avec révérence devant le jeune Harry._

_- « __Cette bague est porteur d'un fragment d'âme. Je ne ssssuis pas assez puissant pour le détruire moi-même. Mais toi tu le peux, j'en suis sûr. Ton venin est ma solution.» _

_Le basilic cracha alors un de ses crochets massifs qui tomba sur le sol dans un tintement. Et Harry s'en empara, avec précaution. Même s'il était au sommet de sa puissance, aujourd'hui, il ne tenait pas à tenter sa chance plus que nécessaire._

_Alors, sans hésitation il transperça la bague avec le crochet. Il y eut un hurlement d'agonie, un nuage plus maléfique que tout et un craquement assourdissant avant que la bague, étonnamment préservée par le terrible venin, ne retrouve sa pureté d'antan._

_Et sa nature._

_Harry la passa au doigt de sa main gauche. La baguette de Sureau, la Pierre sertie sur la bague et la Cape d'invisibilité se mirent à luire de concert tandis que le symbole sur le front d'Harry changeait de couleur pour devenir d'un blanc pur._

_- « Ces reliques, grand Basilic, ont été données par la Mort aux trois frères Peverell. Lorsqu'elles sont toutes trois réunies, la légende raconte que le possesseur devient le maître de la Mort. Mais c'est faux. La Mort est au-delà de tout ça. Elle s'est contenté de faire croire à son impuissance. Un acte totalement égoïste pour arriver à ses fins. Elle s'est vengée pour deux des frères. J'ai acquis de ses pouvoirs et ai réuni ses trois Reliques à sa demande. La première étape est achevée. Maintenant, moi Harry Potter, Survivant revenu, et Héraut de la Mort pour un temps, vais à mon tour accomplir un acte égoïste ». _

Pendant que le souvenir continuait, Balthazar désigna le Harry du souvenir.

« Honnêtement, tu avais besoin de faire autant de simagrées ? De te donner une telle importance ? »

« J'étais rempli de colère contre ces Serpentard. » Protesta le vrai Harry. « J'étais tellement content de pouvoir leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. »

Le vieil homme l'observa et soupira.

« En effet, gamin. Tu t'es laissé dominer par la colère. Mais pas seulement…»

Le souvenir changea. C'était quelques minutes plus tard.

_- « Ceci, professeur, est le signe d'une croisade pour laquelle vous, bienfaiteur reconnu, gardien de la Lumière, ne vous êtes pas soucié des conséquences de vos actes. La domination des moldu comme moyen d'arriver à la finalité de la Paix. Et vous osez me donner des leçons de morale ? »_

_Il claqua alors des doigts. Et la baguette de Sureau s'échappa de la main de Dumbledore pour se poser dans la sienne._

_Puis, apparurent la cape d'invisibilité, et la pierre de résurrection._

_- « Vous et votre ami d'enfance, aviez cherché à réunir ces trois Reliques. En vain. Mais moi, je ne fais pas que les réunir. Je les utilise à bon escient. Et pour les bonnes raisons. »_

_Albus recula comme si on l'avait frappé. Ce garçon, le Maître de la Mort ? Etait-ce ainsi qu'il avait appris tant de choses sur lui et Gellert ?_

_Mais Harry était maintenant hors de toutes les règles de prudence. Il hurlait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur._

_- « Vous vouliez me l'entendre dire, et bien je vais vous faire plaisir. Oui. Oui je les ai intimidé ! Je les effrayés bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été ! Je leur ai fait payer chaque minute, chaque seconde de leur massacre ignoble. J'ai des pouvoirs. J'ai vu, comme vous, tout ce que ces enfants avaient subis. Chaque instant. Je les ai vu rire, se moquer, prendre plaisir à détruire ces vies innocentes »._ _- « Vous auriez pu venir me voir et…. »_

_- « Pour que vous passiez outre ? » S'indigna Harry. « Je connais votre politique de la deuxième chance. Mais avec ces gens-là, ça n'aurait été qu'une gageure. Et croyez bien que si je n'avais pas une éthique, je me serais montré bien moins gentil. Ils sont vivants, ils sont entiers et leur esprit tient à peu près debout. Alors, voilà ma deuxième chance à moi. A la prochaine, à Poudlard ou ailleurs, je me retiendrais aucunement.»_

_- « Vous me rappelez un jeune homme monsieur Ignotus, lui aussi cherchait le pouvoir et à l'imposer à autrui. »_

_Pendant un instant, Harry parut touché par la remarque, mais lorsqu'il reprit, ce fut avec une voix contrôlée._

_- « Tom Elvis Jedusor n'a jamais eu le moindre ami. Il n'a œuvré que pour sa petite personne. Chacun de ses méfaits, chaque acte, n'a eu pour but que de se rapprocher de son propre intérêt. Moi, je n'ai agis que pour les autres. Contrairement à lui. Je n'ai fait que prendre la défense de pauvres enfants martyrisés ! Broyés par des doctrines sanguinaires qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas ! Parce que, croyez-le bien, je ne me fais aucun doute sur le statut du sang de ces deux malheureux. Mon seul, et unique but, professeur est d'aider les gens à survivre. Même de cette façon. »_

_Le regard bleu acier se ficha dans ses pupilles._

_- « Et je ne conçois pas de tels agissements dans mon établissement, monsieur Ignotus. En aucun cas ! »_

_Harry plaqua brutalement la paume de sa main contre le bureau. Sa fureur semblait atteindre de nouveaux sommets._

_- « Moi je ne vous prends pas en traitre, monsieur ! Je ne manipule personne pour le plus grand bien ! N'espérez pas reportez sur moi votre échec avec Voldemort ! Si vous aviez agi avec fermeté, ce monstre ne serait pas devenu un Mage noir qui terrorise le pays ! Si vous n'aviez pas fermé les yeux sur ses méfaits et que vous aviez mené une enquête approfondie, rien, rien ne serait arrivé ! »_

_Puis sur un ton glacial._

_« Je suis venu vous prévenir. Si vous ne jugez pas bon d'exercer votre justice directoriale comme elle devrait l'être dans cette école, je me charge de la manifester. Et elle sera impitoyable et éclatante !_

« Oui, Potter, je pense que là c'est parfaitement clair. Tu as agis par pure vengeance. »

« Ce n'est pas de la veangeance ! C'est de la Justice ! » rétorqua Harry. « Ne déformez pas mes propos ! Comme je l'ai dis à Dumbledore, ce n'est pas avec un discours moralisateur que ça aurait changé quelque chose ! Ces Serpentard sont tous des tueurs nés. Et puis je ne me suis pas attaqué à des premières années ! »

Le regard de Balthazar sembla se noircir durant un court instant. Son ton n'avait plus rien de chaleureux.

« Et c'est tout, hein ? Blanc ou noir ! Discours ou massacre ! Quand il s'agit de se justifier ou de se défendre jamais le dernier. Mais honnêtement gamin, sur le coup Dumbledore a raison. Tu penses vraiment que tu n'es pas comme Jedusor en agissant ainsi ? Tu prétends agir pour les autres, mais sur ce coup-là, il n'y a pas à tortiller, tu te mens à toi-même. Et surtout, tu penses vraiment que la fin peut justifier _ça _? Cette _abomination !_ »

Le souvenir avait encore changé. La salle commune de Serpentard se matérialisa devant eux.

_Même Bellatrix, la sadique, la folle furieuse, avait hurlé lorsque ses aveux lui avaient été arrachés de force. Et elle avait supplié lorsque cette chose lui avait enserré la gorge et lui avait parlé avec la voix d'un démon._

_- « __**Bellatrix, misérable larve. Ton existence est des plus pitoyables. Tu trouves ton plaisir dans la souffrance des autres. Je suis sûr que ça te donne des frissons orgasmiques lorsque tu domines quelqu'un. Et tu prétends supérieure ! Petite merde ! » **_

_**- **__« Arrête… ». Gémit la jeune fille._

_Il y eut un rire particulièrement machiavélique. Un rire si atroce et dénué de vie que Rogue sentit la sueur couler dans son dos et son sang se glacer dans ses veines._

_- «__**J'arrêterai lorsque je t'aurais appris à la valeur de la vie ! Lorsque tu auras ce même regard hanté que ces deux enfants QUE TU AS MUTILES ! »**_

_Son aura noire sembla s'élargir brusquement, tandis qu'il continuait à déverser sa vengeance et sa colère sur Bellatrix Black. _

_**Alors ça fait quoi d'être du mauvais côté de la torture, hein ? On rigole beaucoup moins quand c'est son tour. Espèce de salope ! **_

_Le visage de la jeune fille était presque devenu violet tant il serrait fort. Et pourtant il ne s'arrêtait pas. _

_Pire, il sortit sa baguette. _

_« __**Que dirais-tu maintenant d'expérimenter la douleur sous une autre forme ? »**_

Le vrai Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout des derniers moments de cette scène. De ce qu'il s'en rappelait, il n'avait sortit sa baguette que pour immobiliser, puis faire oublier. Le reste n'avait été que psychologique. Il n'aurait jamais utilisé le….

« _**Endoloris ! Cela fait un moment que je voulais te l'envoyer celui-là ! Endoloris ! Celui-là c'est pour les Londubat ! Celui-là c'est pour les enfants ! Celui-là c'est parce que te voir souffrir me remplit de joie ! »**_

_Harry avait maintenant un air particulièrement malsain sur le visage. _

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » Hurla Harry à Balthazar. « Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce sort de ma vie ! J'ai horreur de ce sort ! C'est complètement impossible que ça se soit passé comme ça ! Je ne lui ai lancé aucun sort impardonnable. Même si je déteste Bellatrix, je ne me serais pas abaissé à ce point. »

Balthazar acquiesça. « Si tu t'es abaissé à ce point là. Mais en toute honnêteté, tu as complètement perdu le contrôle. »

Le souvenir continuait.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le groupe était assommé et provisoirement hors d'état de nuire. L'entité leva sa baguette._

_- « __**Vous m'oublierez. Car personne ne voit la Mort. Mais votre corps se souviendra toujours, dans sa chair, de ma présence. Et malheur à vous si nos chemins se recroisent. Car je n'hésiterais à vous graver ma sentence au fer rouge s'il le faut. »**_

_Les cinq regards se virent vides._

_Mais le capuchon se tourna soudain vers Rogue, comme s'il l'avait découvert depuis le début._

_- « __**Tu n'étais pas sur les lieux, Rogue. Et tant mieux. Je te conseille de continuer cette voie de prudence et de ne pas suivre leurs traces, car tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'eux. Mais ne trahis ma confiance, sinon je m'occuperais aussi de toi. Et ne cherche même pas à m'échapper ! Je serais toujours derrière toi ! »**_

_Puis haussant la voix, il s'adressa à tous les Serpentard, cachés dans les dortoirs._

_- « __**L'avertissement est pour tous. Quiconque suivra les traces de ces misérables dans la chasse aux moldus me trouvera son chemin. Vous avez les cartes en main pour devenir respectables et respectés. Pour ne plus faire de Serpentard la maison de la honte et de la noirceur. Mais écartez-vous du droit chemin et ma sentence sera …TERRIBLE. Et croyez-le, ma noirceur vous fera vite vous souvenir de qui est le maître ici ! »**_

_Il se mit alors à siffler. Un sifflement horrible pour des oreilles humaines. Mais ce n'était pas pour elles que ces sifflements étaient destinés._

_Un tableau coulissa sur le mur, laissant place à une énorme canalisation et un gigantesque serpent en sortit. Des crocs comme des sabres dépassaient de sa gueule béante. Un bandeau rouge dissimulait ses yeux aux regards des curieux._

_L'entité grimpa sur la tête du reptile avec une étrange agilité. Sur un signe de baguette, les cinq corps assommés lévitèrent jusque dans le passage. Puis l'animal mythique se rétracta dans le tuyau avec ses voyageurs avant que le tableau ne dissimule à nouveau l'entrée des canalisations._

_Lorsque Rogue baissa les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était uriné dessus._

« Mais ça je m'en souviens, pourtant. » S'écria Harry en montrant le passage secret. « Enfin, dans les grandes lignes, parce que certaines de mes phrases ne correspondent pas exactement à mes souvenirs. Je les avais averti sévèrement, surtout Rogue, mais pas de cette façon aussi sanglante… »

« En effet. A l'heure où nous parlons, certes les Serpentard sont domptés, mais ils sont surtout détruits, humiliés…c'est dans ce genre précis de situation qu'un homme s'en va chercher une protection. Et choisit toujours le moindre mal. Tu as réussi à leur faire comprendre que rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres les protégerait de toi. Brillante réussite en effet…. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, la salle commune de Serpentard du souvenir s'était vidé. Le Harry était déjà parti. C'est alors qu'un autre Balthazar apparut dans cette même salle. Il inspecta rapidement les alentours avant de marmonner dans sa barbe.

_Tu l'as fait donc….c'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais. __Harry, prend garde à ne pas aller trop loin. Tu n'es pas né Faucheur, et risque de te perdre. Le jour des Morts pourrait bien te corrompre. Arriveras-tu à demeurer et à subsister, Harry Potter ? »__. _

Le vrai Balthazar se désigna lui-même. « Et j'avais raison. Ton petit discours dans le bureau directorial m'a convaincu que tu avais complètement sombré dans la noirceur. Mais, alors qu'à ce stade je ne pensais plus guère à toi en tant qu'être doté de compassion, quelque chose m'a fait changer d'avis. »

Le souvenir se brouilla à nouveau, et le bureau de Dumbledore se substitua à nouveau à la salle commune.

C'était quelques minutes après le dernier souvenir dans cette pièce.

_Il n'y avait plus de fureur dans cette voix éteinte. Une voix amère, qu'on n'acquérait que lorsqu'on avait été confronté à la fatalité._

_- « Ne croyez pas que j'aime être l'envoyé de la Mort. C'est quelqu'un de terrible, impitoyable et glacial. Je suis ce que le Destin a fait de moi. Moi il me suffisait d'être Harry, juste Harry. Je n'avais rien demandé à personne et ne voulait qu'une vie simple et paisible. Mais on m'en a empêché. Les prophéties et les attaques de gens profondément mauvais et maléfiques ont transformé le jeune homme simple en vengeur qui arrête de subir et qui vient leur demander des comptes. Sur ce jeune révolté, la Mort a posé sa marque et lui a offert un moyen pour détruire sa frustration._

_Il fit quelques pas, déposa la baguette de Sureau sur un guéridon. Puis au moment où il refermait la porte, il souffla, comme dans un murmure, une ultime remarque._

_Une remarque le rendant plus humain._

_-« Chacun d'entre eux est destiné à tuer. Je sais que vous vouliez les garder à l'œil le plus longtemps possible. Je peux comprendre pourquoi. Et je déplore d'avoir dû vous forcer la main ainsi. »_

_Ou presque._

_- « Mais je recommencerais si cela est nécessaire. »_

« Et vois-tu, Potter, c'est cette phrase qui m'a fait réaliser que tout n'était pas encore perdu pour toi. Que ta vraie nature était toujours présente. Que la corruption de ce pouvoir ne t'avait pas encore complètement submergée. Que _juste Harry_ ton vrai toi, n'était pas mort. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai pris contact avec toi. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Durant un instant, il s'était vu de l'extérieur. Il avait eu un autre point de vue sur ces événements. Et plusieurs moments de ces souvenirs le taraudaient violemment.

Balthazar soupira. Le traitement était violent, mais il était nécessaire. Le point de non-retour n'avait pas été franchi.

Il attrapa son jeune vis-à-vis par l'épaule. « Nous rentrons. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour mettre des mots sur tout ça. »

Le paysage se brouilla brutalement et un instant plus tard, les deux hommes étaient de retour dans le manoir.

Le plus vieux des deux poussa l'autre dans un fauteuil.

« Tu dois digérer ça, petit. »

« Comment est-ce possible…..comment j'ai pu lancer le Doloris sur quelqu'un…. »

Saul s'assit à son tour. « Je pense que jusque-là tu ne réalisais à quel point ce pouvoir pouvait te corrompre. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je me suis énervé en te voyant en parler avec tant de légèreté. »

« Je me dégoûte…je ne pensais pas que je pourrais un jour agir comme ça….comme _lui._ »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. « Et je ne m'en souviens même pas, en plus. »

Il regarda Balthazar. « Comment ça se fait, d'ailleurs ? Comment j'ai pu oublier toute une partie de mes souvenirs, surtout _ce _souvenir précis ? Et pourquoi à d'autres moments mes réactions ne collent pas avec mes souvenirs ? »

« Parce que tu es humain, gamin. » Répondit simplement le multi-centenaire. « Si tu avais pu te souvenir de ça, toute idée de vengeance aurait déserté ton esprit. Tu aurais été tellement dégoûté de toi-même que tu n'aurais pas pu continuer dans cette voie au moment où tu aurais cessé d'utiliser ce pouvoir. Et ta réaction actuelle en est une preuve flagrante. Le vrai Harry n'est pas capable d'aller à ce point dans l'horreur envers autrui. En cela, _Elle _ne t'a pas menti. C'est effectivement le Jour des Morts qui a embrasé littéralement tout ton corps. Tes pouvoirs se sont tellement accrus que ta conscience s'est évaporée. »

« Et c'est pour cela que je ne m'en souviens plus en totalité ? Parce que ce n'était…pas moi ? »

« Oui et non. Dès que la Toussaint et Halloween aurait été finis, tu te serais rappelé de ça. Et tu te serais refusé à continuer. »

Il eut alors une phrase terrible. Quelque chose qui marqua profondément Harry.

« Son intérêt personnel prime sur toute autre considération. Toi et moi, n'avons été que des jouets entre ses mains. Pour se garantir tes services et ta subordination, _Elle _t'a effacé le souvenir qui risquait de te faire changer d'avis. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé le pourquoi de cette sensation de vide depuis cette date ? L'origine de l'impression étrange de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important ? Quelque chose que tu ne parviens pas à appréhender ? Et bien c'était ça.»


	16. Chapter 16 : Plan, fardeau et Mort

Dans un manoir, loin de tout, Vie ou Mort, les discussions s'étaient poursuivies longtemps. Très longtemps.

Alors que le troisième jour s'était écoulé, Harry s'était inquiété. Bien que son admiration pour Poudlard soit toujours intacte, il ne ressentait plus vraiment le besoin d'y être. Subir des réprimandes pour être absent ne lui importait plus autant qu'avant. Hermione n'était plus là pour le sermonner sur les points perdus, ni Ron pour s'inquiéter des entraînements Quidditch.

Pour autant, Harry Ignotus était toujours un Potter, droit et honnête en lui-même. Aussi avait-il quand même émis l'hypothèse de rentrer.

Balthazar lui avait alors répondu que, en plus de toutes les protections spatiales, ils demeuraient dans un hiatus temporel. Le calendrier indiquait actuellement, Janvier 1975. Ils avaient bénéficié d'un incroyable dérivé du sablier Retourneur de temps. Un moyen pour éviter les traques et réfléchir sereinement loin de tout.

Harry, comme lors de sa troisième année, fut tenté. Tenté par la volonté de changer les choses, notamment ses propres actes monstrueux sur la personne des Serpentard.

Mais son nouveau mentor l'avait vite rabroué. S'il voulait changer cet instant là, il ne pourrait s'en occuper qu'à partir de fin octobre, date d'Halloween. C'est-à-dire au moment de son apogée de pouvoirs. Et ce ne pourrait être que sous sa forme de Faucheur. Conséquence, Mort et lui-même le repérerait en un clin d'œil. Il serait totalement incapable de passer inaperçu.

Ainsi, les mois s'étaient poursuivis, de même que les longues conversations. Dumbledore était le sujet préféré du vieux Saul. Selon ce dernier, le directeur de Poudlard, qui se révélait, par hasard, être un de ses descendants, n'était peut être aussi manipulateur que ça.

« Certes, la recherche du plus grand bien l'a toujours attiré. Et continuera bien entendu jusque sa mort. Pour autant, il a agit dans ton intérêt. Il t'a beaucoup apprécié toute sa vie. il ne t'a jamais menti. »

« Bien entendu que si ! » S'était récrié le jeune homme. « Et la prophétie ! Et les Horcruxes ! Et le fait qu'il m'ait laissé maltraiter par les Dursley…. »

Balthazar eut un soupir. « Tu es aveuglé par la rage. Mais c'est uniquement parce que tu l'as su brutalement, en bloc. Et non de la façon qu'il était prévue ».

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège ! » Cria Harry. « J'en ai assez qu'on me dissimule des informations ! »

« Alors, dis moi, gamin, quand est-ce qu'il aurait pu te transmettre l'information ? Pour ce qui est des Horcruxes, il n'a eu que des présomptions, des suppositions, jusqu'à la renaissance de Voldemort. Les Horcruxes sont des abominations, tu devrais le savoir maintenant. La simple idée qu'un homme ait pu en créer sept n'aurait pu être imaginée aisément. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé lorsque je suis revenu du cimetière. C'était le bon moment. »

Balthazar fronça les sourcils. « Au contraire, Potter. C'était le pire moment. Tu venais de voir ton pire cauchemar revenir à la Vie. Tu as été frappé par des impardonnables, vu périr un camarade pour la première fois de ta vie. Tu as failli mourir par la main d'un mangemort déguisé en professeur. Tu étais complètement traumatisé par cette expérience atroce. Si, à cet instant, on t'avais dis, en plus de tout cela, que tu abritais un fragment d'âme de ce résidu d'homme en toi, ton esprit aurait probablement lâché. Quant à la prophétie….. »

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil fétiche, ferma les yeux un instant.

« Albus Dumbledore peut être considéré comme la véritable incarnation de la bienveillance aux XIX et XXèmes siècles. Mais la bienveillance peut en effet être une véritable source d'impairs, lorsqu'on veut trop en faire. Toutefois, dans le cas qui nous intéresse, celui de la prophétie, il n'y a pas eu d'impair. Il a eu parfaitement raison de ne pas t'en parler. Et pour une raison plus qu'évidente. Mais tu dois la découvrir toi-même, Potter. »

Harry hocha la tête. Leur conversation prenait souvent ce tour-là. Le vieil homme tenait à ce que la solution vienne de lui-même.

« Alors, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas parlé de cette prophétie jusqu'au jour de ta mort qui, je le rappelle, ne devait pas arriver ? »

Le jeune homme prit le temps de la réflexion. « En première année, j'étais trop jeune, en deuxième année aussi je pense. Mais en troisième année…. »

« …tu venais juste de rencontrer ton parrain, le dernier membre de ta famille, je ne compte pas évidemment les Dursley, encore vivant, alors que tu avais cru pendant 12 ans être seul. Gâcher ta joie aurait été purement cruel. »

Le jeune homme ne put que lui concéder le point. Après toutes les péripéties de l'échappée de Sirius Black sur Buck, son retour dans le temps, son père incarné par le patronus en forme de cerf…..sa victoire absolue sur le Destin. Non, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais voulu ruiner ce moment.

Et l'année d'après, encore pire. Saul avait complètement raison. Après l'horreur du cimetière, apprendre qu'une obscure prédiction le destinait obligatoirement à tuer ou être tué par ce monstre à peine humain…C'eut été abominable.

« Si tu n'avais été tué par Bellatrix, au Département des Ministères, Sirius aurait péri à ta place. Et là, Dumbledore réalisa que, pour faire le deuil, tu devais être mis au courant, afin d'accepter au fond de toi, ce fardeau. Le fardeau de la Mort. Tu étais largement assez mature désormais. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose qu'il aurait, de toute façon, fait le jour-même où tu t'es sacrifié. »

Cette réponse plongea Harry dans la perplexité. A quel point les destins étaient enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres. A quel point le passé, le présent et le futur se mélangeaient. C'était irréaliste.

Ils en restèrent là ce jour-ci.

Les mois passèrent encore et encore. Jusqu'au jour où le principal sujet tomba sur la table.

« Comment suis-je censé faire avec mes pouvoirs de Falcaria ? » Demanda alors Harry tandis qu'ils parcouraient le vaste domaine.

Outre le Manoir d'une dimension particulièrement gigantesque, le parc était suffisamment vaste pour accueillir une dizaine de stades de Quidditch. Et dire que, selon Saul, rien de vivant n'y demeurait….

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Vous m'avez dit que je ne devais en aucun cas les utiliser. Et je reconnais volontiers avoir perdu le contrôle. Pour autant, j'étais parvenu à un certain équilibre les derniers jours avant notre rencontre. »

« Certes, mais ce n'était pas encore assez. « Rétorqua le plus vieux. « La tentation va réapparaître. Plus virulente. »

Harry contempla longuement les vastes marronniers immortels. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait appris durant ces longs mois. A tout ce qu'il avait réalisé, sur son ancienne vie, et sur tout ce qu'il pouvait changer.

« C'est vrai. Je ne suis encore pas capable de me contrôler aussi bien que je le voudrais. Et il est parfaitement clair que voir mes pensées être connues dès la première seconde d'utilisation est un gros problème. Un énorme problème. Pour autant, je ne peux me résoudre à y renoncer. »

Saul parut satisfait. « Et tu ne le dois pas ! Il serait particulièrement stupide de se priver de cette chance que tu as. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir voulu que je cesse de les utiliser ? »

« De les utiliser sans savoir le risque. **Des les utiliser mal. **Mais avec quelques astuces, il y a évidemment un moyen de s'adapter. »

Il semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire.

« Tout repose là-dessus gamin. Connaître ses limites est le point de départ de tout changement. Maintenant, commençons par le commencement de ta quête interne. Nous avons plusieurs éléments à prendre en considération. Le premier d'entre eux est que l'ensemble de tes pensées seront immédiatement connus de notre Mocheté cadavérique universelle. Et à cela, il y a un remède. Quel serait-il ? »

Et une nouvelle fois, l'analyse reprit. Mais Harry s'y était finalement habitué. Aussi, ne perdit-il pas de temps.

« A première vue, son pouvoir est absolu. Même l'occlumancie serait inutile. Quant à essayer de ne pas y penser ce serait évidemment vain. Pour autant, il doit y avoir une faille dans son omnipotence. Sans quoi, vous n'auriez pas pu lui dissimuler vos pensées durant cinq siècles de conspiration. »

Son interlocuteur parut satisfait du raisonnement. Comme souvent, il l'entraîna plus loin dans la réflexion, faisant ainsi avancer le débat.

« Exact. Et quelle la principale limite à ses pouvoirs ? » Interrogea Balthazar.

« Elle ne peut interagir véritablement qu'avec ce qui a une âme, et qui peut mourir. Ce qui exclut ainsi les objets. »

« C'est encore une fois vrai. » Le félicita chaleureusement son mentor. « Maintenant, Potter, tu as tous les éléments en main pour trouver la solution ».

« Il n'y a guère d'objet qui pourrait m'aider à dissimuler mes pensées. »

Balthazar approuva. Puis il eut un petit sourire. « Parfois il arrive qu'on ait trop de pensées en nous. Que cet excès nous épuise. Il peut être bon de les déposer, afin de pouvoir les regarder plus tard à tête reposée. »

Alors Harry comprit. Il comprit en se rappelant la fois où il avait entendu une phrase analogue. La fois où, un vieux sage lui avait sourit en évoquant les joies de la curiosité. Et la fois où un professeur de potions, pour éviter de voir ses hontes exposées pendant un cours d'occlumancie avait recouru à un incroyable objet.

Un objet qui avait évoqué ici-même, dans ce manoir. Un objet qui lui avait permis de revoir certains épisodes de sa vie.

« La pensine…. »

« Elle-même. » Fit Saul rayonnant. « Une petite merveille modifiée par mes soins. »

« Et elle serait assez puissante pour…. » Commença le jeune homme.

« …remplir son office. Oui. Elle l'a réussi pendant des siècles. Son usage est très particulier. Je t'en dirais plus, d'ici la fin de la semaine. Mais, pour aujourd'hui, il y a une autre tâche qui t'incombe. Le second point fondamental de ta quête. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » S'enquit Harry.

« Vivre. » Répondit l'autre avec gravité. « Je vais t'apprendre à vivre. A supporter le fardeau de la Mort. Je vais t'enseigner ce que tu dois savoir.»

_**Trois mois plus tard, **_

C'était décembre, tout au fond du parc de Poudlard. A l'instant précis où Harry Ignotus disparaissait avec Balthazar, un autre Harry apparut. C'était le même, à quelques nuances près. La plus apparente était le retour de ses yeux émeraude, bien que l'ensemble de sa personne demeure dans son déguisement d'emprunt. Une façon de rester lui-même.

Une façon de garder sa véritable identité. Celle que ses parents lui avait donné. Il était Harry Potter, pour toujours.

Les dernières semaines avaient été chargées. Il avait utilisé la Pensine et espérait que ça suffirait. Que leur plan tiendrait.

De toute façon, c'était quitte ou double.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il se transforma en Faucheur. Aussitôt toutes les sensations lui revinrent brutalement.

Mais il ferait ce qui devait être fait.

« **Viens à moi, Grande Déité Mortifère ! »**

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça, _Elle_ apparut. La Mort. Aussi lugubre et glaciale que dans ses souvenirs.

**« Il n'est guère dans tes habitudes de m'appeler, jeune Harry. »**

Ce dernier réprima un frisson. Il devait rester ferme. Mais ce ton était bien trop doux à son goût. Avait-il tort de défier un concept ?

**« J'avais une question à te poser. Pourquoi m'avoir donné une mission aussi courte. Pourquoi me demander de tuer Voldemort comme si c'était quelque chose d'immensément difficile. Comme si cela nécessitait des pouvoirs de Faucheurs. »**

Il n'y eut pas le moindre signe de surprise sur la Mort. A croire que tout cela n'avait aucune portée sur elle. Lorsqu'elle répondit, ce fut avec sa voix habituelle.

« **Étonnante interrogation venant de ta part, jeune Harry. Je pensais que la question avait déjà été évoquée et tranchée. »**

Un simple constat. Mais Harry savait que la moindre erreur, le moindre soupçon et ce serait fini.

« **Lorsque tu m'as énoncé cette fameuse prophétie, il était indiqué que je serais amené à tuer Voldemort ou être tué par lui. Il n'est pas difficile de déduire que c'est moi qui l'ait emporté. Tu ne m'aurais pas éclairé à ce point si j'avais été tué par ce monstre. Et j'ai donc réussi cette mission, sans aucun pouvoir de Faucheur. Alors la question demeure. Quel intérêt as-tu trouvé pour nécessiter tout ce plan ? »**

En réalité, Harry avait fini par savoir, par l'intermédiaire de Saul quelques bribes de son combat final. Un minimum nécessaire à sa compréhension. Mais tout cela, était une stratégie murement travaillée et circonscrite via la Pensine.

« **Je te trouve bien insolent, Harry James Potter. » **Répondit la voix morne. « **Serais-tu en train de regretter tout cela. De regretter que j'ai t'ai laissé une chance supplémentaire ? »**

La menace était plus qu'implicite dans son ton. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de renoncer.

« **Oh je ne suis pas naïf. Tu es une entité bien trop complexe pour faire les choses au hasard. Mais admettons que je parte du principe que ma mission sera facilitée avec ton **_**aide. **_**C'est beaucoup trop simple pour ne se résumer qu'à ça. Que se passera-t-il dans six mois, un an, voire deux, lorsque cette mission sera réglée ? Lorsque tu auras récupéré son âme déchirée. Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ? Me reprendras-tu ces pouvoirs en me condamnant à l'enfer ? »**

**« Ne sois pas absolu, jeune Harry ! Tu parles avec beaucoup d'ardeur. Accomplis cette mission. C'est une priorité. Par la suite, la Trame retrouvera son calme. Et tu pourras aussi bénéficier de ta réussite. **

Harry grimaça. La Mort était redoutablement douée pour tourner les phrases. Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

Pour autant, jusque-là c'était encore assez calme. Les derniers mois n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir filtrés dans ses pensées. C'est donc que le plan de Saul avait fonctionné. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

Mais le pire restait encore à venir. Il lâcha alors sa bombe.

« **Comme je me sens plus confiant quant au devenir de ma mission, j'ai décidé de prendre mon temps pour être bien sûr de l'accomplir. »**

Et à cet instant, tout changea brutalement. La fureur d'Harry lorsqu'il avait découvert les deux corps mutilés n'était rien face à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Un vent glacial s'était levé, comparable à celui d'une armée entière de détraqueurs, charriant une odeur immonde. La silhouette vaguement humaine de la Mort sembla tripler de volume. Sa voix se mua en un souffle inhumain, si grave et puissant qu'il en devenait insupportable.

Les étoiles semblaient éteintes tant la noirceur de la nuit s'était accrue.

« **N'ABUSES PAS DE MA PATIENCE HARRY POTTER. TU DEPASSES LES BORNES. TU ACCOMPLIRAS CETTE MISSION, COMME TU T'Y ES ENGAGE ! »**

Surmontant la peur primaire qui lui nouait les entrailles, Harry se força à ne pas détourner les yeux. Il relâcha sa transformation et reprit son apparence véritable. C'était un de ses nouveaux progrès, réussir à isoler l'une de l'autre.

Aussi, sous cette forme qui était celle de son véritable lui, il répondit franchement à la Mort. Sa voix aussi ferme et froide que possible.

« Tu m'a soumis à la tentation, Finalité ! Tu m'as fait entrevoir cruellement les personnes que j'ai perdues ! Tu m'as appâté avec ce simulacre ! Cet artifice d'un passé que je n'ai pas connu ! Et tout ça pour que je perde toute velléité d'indépendance. Mais je suis décidé, puisque tu m'as condamné à cette damnation, à en profiter au maximum. Tuer Voldemort est mon objectif. Et j'accomplirai cette mission. Mais n'attend pas de moi que je me focalise uniquement dessus. J'ai mes objectifs. Et je m'y tiendrais ! »

« **En ce cas, jeune Harry, tu sais parfaitement que chaque jour amènera son lot de victimes innocentes. Peux-tu vivre avec cette culpabilité ? »**

C'était un coup magistral. Elle savait où frapper. Mais Harry s'était préparé à cette éventualité. Depuis le temps, il avait compris que son principal point faible, bien connu de ses adversaires, était sa tendance à vouloir protéger tout le monde.

Cependant, ça lui avait couté la vie, ses amis, et son avenir. Près d'un an avec Saul l'avait par ailleurs endurci.

« En ce cas, je tuerais son corps physique. Comme lorsque j'étais bébé. Et lorsqu'il sera réduit à son corps spectral, totalement incapable d'agir par lui-même, je détruirai chacun de ses horcruxes. Mais j'aurais mon temps supplémentaire. »

La Mort apparut alors juste devant lui et le saisit à la gorge. Sa main était glaciale. Elle le fixa de ses orbites vides.

« **QU'EST CE QUE TU CHERCHES À ME CACHER, JEUNE HARRY ? »**

Ce dernier eut un frisson d'horreur. La Pensine avait parfaitement réussi son office en rendant ses souvenirs sans intérêts, sur le modèle du Hiatus. Ils étaient enfermés dans une pensine loin de tout. Saul avait dit qu'il ne lui resterait plus que des bribes, des automatismes. Des souvenirs, tellement liés à d'autres inoffensifs qu'ils en devenaient sans portée réelle. Un plan brillant.

Pour autant, il semblait que la Mort soit encore au-dessus. Était-ce la désertion de Saul qui l'avait rendue plus méfiante ?

Avait-elle percée le hiatus ?

« Je n'ai rien à te cacher, Divinité. Tu sais depuis le début que je ne me satisfais pas de l'obéissance passive. » Articula-t-il avec difficulté sous la poigne inhumaine. « Tu as choisis de m'accorder ta confiance pour mener à bien cette mission. Tu m'as laissé le choix des armes et des moyens ! Je respecte ma part ! Respecte la tienne, Finalité Suprême ! »

La poigne se desserra légèrement.

« **Tu sais que je devrais reprendre les pouvoirs que je t'ai accordés. Tu sais que rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de te ramener dans les Limbes. »**

« Et pour quel résultat. Voudrais-tu vraiment te priver de la possibilité de reprendre l'âme de Voldemort ? Cette âme qui t'irrite au plus au point tant elle est dérangeante pour l'Equilibre ? Cette âme qui dénature la Ligne ! Tu te priverais de mon aide sans hésitations aucune alors que j'ai le même avis sur son sort ? Que je ne rêve que de me débarrasser de lui ? »

« **Alors pourquoi tous ces palabres, jeune Harry ? Pourquoi toutes ces provocations ! »**

« PARCE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS UN PION. Je veux ma volonté propre ! Je ne veux pas être jeté après usage. Sans quoi, je ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'un inferius ou un détraqueur. C'est ma seule condition. Ta garantie absolue que tu me laisseras mener à bien ma mission sans m'empêcher d'être Harry Potter. De me laisser à bien _mes _missions. Je veux que tu me laisses vivre dans cette réalité au lieu de m'arracher mon âme et de me laisser errer sur le Chemin. Car tu l'aurais fait assurément dès ma tâche accomplie. »

« **Serais-tu en train de négocier avec la Mort ? » **Murmura lentement le Concept. « **N'arrêteras-tu jamais tes provocations ! »**

« Je ne négocie rien. Je m'assure seulement de la conclusion de ce contrat. »

« **Tu sais ce qui va se passer, alors, jeune Harry. » **Répondit alors la Mort, étrangement calme.

Un calme bien plus redoutable, en fait, que la tempête qui venait de se dérouler. C'est à cet instant qu'elle était la plus dangereuse.

« Oui je le sais. Ainsi soit-il, dans ce cas. »

Il se dégagea légèrement. Ferma les yeux et repensa à tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Le sourire de Lily. Le moyen de sauver Rogue et Pettigrow. Le nouveau Monde de Paix qu'il pourrait créer. Un monde où le pire mage noir ne pourrait contaminer des générations entières.

Un monde où Harry Potter aurait sa famille.

Alors, s'il devait mourir pour cette splendeur….

C'était comme cela, lui avait dit Saul. La véritable acceptation de la Mort. Accepter d'avoir fait son temps et accueillir le passage comme une suite logique. C'était différent du simple fait de se suicider. Harry avait eu de la peine à concevoir cette spécificité. Mais, à cet instant précis, il pensait comprendre.

Une fois de plus, Dumbledore avait compris. La mort n'était en fait qu'une aventure supplémentaire pour un esprit équilibré.

C'était vraiment une continuité. Une véritable fin.

« Tu as ressuscité le Survivant orphelin. Mais tu n'as pas supprimé mon être profond. Mes parents, ma Vie, mon avenir de Potter. Cela est ma vraie voie. C'est vers cela que m'entraîne mon cœur. Si tu veux m'enlever mes pouvoirs, vas-y ! Arrache moi mes capacités de Faucheur et empare toi de mon âme. Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tout comme Ignotus Peverell, je suis prêt à accepter ma fin. »

Il arracha la bague des Gaunt et sa pierre de résurrection de son majeur. Lentement il dénoua sa cape d'invisibilité et la laissa tomber au sol, de même que sa baguette pour ne pas avoir la tentation de s'en servir.

Puis, il attendit. Attendit une réaction de la Mort. « _Pourvu que ce soit rapide… » _Songea t-il.

Au moins, il aurait pu voir une partie de la vie de ses parents. C'était mieux que rien.

La réaction fut, comme souvent, totalement à l'opposée totale de ce qu'il attendait.

« **Tu es devenu vraiment audacieux, jeune Harry. C'est une surprise. »**

Et elle disparue. Tout simplement. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

Harry s'écroula au sol. Jamais il n'avait affronté la Mort comme il venait de le faire aujourd'hui, tout survivant qu'il fut.

Cette histoire était loin d'être finie. Elle ne faisait que commencer. La Mort était bien trop immensément puissante et sûre de son omniscience pour en rester là.

Et quelque chose laissait croire à Harry que malgré tous ses efforts, il s'était trahi. Et ça, ça c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

_C'était Noël dans l'école de Poudlard. _

Comme chaque année, les décorations festives avaient remplies la Grande Salle. Et tout le monde se préparait aux célébrations.

Pour autant, la journée avait commencé d'une façon complètement imprévisible. Et particulièrement abominable.

La Une de la Gazette des Sorciers était sans équivoque.

**Un massacre sanglant. **

_Hier, à la tombée de la nuit, alors que tous les sorciers se préparaient pour les fêtes, le Chemin de Traverse fut le théâtre d'une tuerie. _

_Un groupe d'individus masqués a soudain investi l'allée principale en lançant des maléfices sur les passants. Rapidement alertés, les Aurors ont pu arriver à temps pour les mettre en fuite, et interpeller l'un des fauteurs de trouble. _

_Hélas, le drame était déjà là. Ce n'est pas moins de 22 personnes qui furent blessés par les attaques. Et on compte également une dizaine de morts, parmi lesquels la famille Elysian et leurs enfants en bas-âge, en provenance d'Irlande. _

_Le Ministère de la Magie n'a pas souhaité faire de déclarations pour le moment. Tout juste a-t-on appris d'un porte-parole que cette barbarie serait l'œuvre de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom. _

_**« C'est un acte particulièrement ignoble ! » Déclare Amelia Bones, directrice du Service Juridique et manifestement secouée. « Je vais diligenter une enquête pour comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de cette sinistre affaire. »**_

_Les familles des sorciers blessés ou tués, parlent de se rassembler en une association d'aide aux victimes. Elles encouragent à ne pas se taire et à dénoncer violemment toute cette violence. _

_« Nous sommes des sorciers, pas des monstres. Aucune raison ne peut justifier cela. Et nous, le __**C**__omité __**H**__umanitaire d'__**A**__ppel à la __**R**__aison pour la __**L**__iberté __**I**__nexpugnable d'__**E**__xister ne nous tairons pas ! »_

_Indéniablement, cette affaire entraînera bon nombre de changements dans notre société. _

Harry referma son journal. Quelle horreur ! Maudits mangemorts. Maudit Voldemort. Ça allait se payer. Et cher. Il accomplirait sa mission.

Tandis qu'il se levait de sa table, n'ayant plus du tout faim, il croisa James Potter, également debout.

« Sale histoire, hein ? » Fit ce dernier en l'apercevant.

Il semblait complètement révolté. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le hall, en sortant de la salle.

« À qui le dis-tu…. » répondit tristement Harry.

« Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec eux, toi ? » s'enquit son interlocuteur.

Harry le regarda perplexe. D'accord pour tuer des innocents ? Non, c'était une plaisanterie ?

« D'accord avec….qui ? »

« Ce groupe, là, qui crie sa colère, le C.H.A.R.L.I.E. »

« Bien entendu. Jamais je ne pourrais accepter des meurtres causés par ces monstres. Jamais ! » affirma avec force. « Et toi ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

James serra le poing. « Je ne me suis peut-être pas montré sous mon meilleurs jour devant toi, Ignotus. Mais sache que j'ai des principes ancrés profondément. Que je hais les gens qui tuent pour le plaisir. Alors oui, si ce groupe refuse de s'incliner, je les suis. Je suis C.H.A.R.L.I.E. »

Harry hocha la tête. Cette confirmation, bien qu'évidente, lui faisait quand même plaisir. Mais, tant qu'à discuter tranquillement, c'était l'occasion de régler les choses.

« Je m'en doute, James. Je sais depuis le début que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et personne n'en doute d'ailleurs. Pour autant, tu te rabaisses volontairement. Tu ternies ton image en te comportant avec les Serpentard comme tu le fais. »

James se renfrogna légèrement. Mais il ne s'en alla pas. Encouragé, son futur potentiel fils continua.

« Ils sont infects, je suis le premier à le dire. Et j'en ai fait renvoyer une bonne partie, parmi les plus radicaux et dangereux. Pour autant, ceux qui restent, comme Rogue, ne sont pas aussi souillés par la magie noire. Rogue, c'est un gamin perdu, qui n'a jamais eu de stabilité dans sa vie. »

« Mais enfin, tu as vu comme il est. Il…. »

« Il est comme ça car il ne connaît rien d'autre. Ni amour, ni une véritable amitié. » Rétorqua Harry fermement. « C'est son seul moyen d'exister. »

Il se détourna lentement de son vis-à-vis avant de s'éloigner. Mais James entendit quand même sa dernière phrase.

« Si tu veux lutter, comprendre et changer le monde, ça commence à notre niveau de collégiens, James. Parce que les victimes sont peut-être plus discrètes ici, mais elles n'en ont pas moins besoin d'aide. Nous sommes tous C.H.A.R.L.I.E. »


	17. Chapter 17 : Rousse émeraude et danse

_Salut les lecteurs et lectrices. Désolé pour ce retard, et pour ce chapitre court. L'original fait 12000 mots. MAis je ne pouvais le couper correctement. D'où cette transition. Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>C'était Noel dans le Collège Poudlard, comme c'était aussi le cas dans toutes les écoles.<p>

La Grande Salle étincelait de décorations à la fois classiques et modernes. La neige, qui tombait au dehors, teintait le plafond magique de cette couleur grise lumineuse qu'on ne retrouve qu'en hiver.

Les professeurs buvaient et les élèves riaient. Même les plus récalcitrants se lançaient. Car, en effet, comme cela arrivait de temps à autre, Noel se révélait un événement plus exceptionnel que d'habitude.

Et pour cause….

Le professeur Flitwick avait lancé l'information quelques semaines auparavant dans la salle commune.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore a proposé que cette année nous consacrions la soirée de Noel à des réjouissances d'un niveau plus élevé que d'habitude. Aussi, en tant que directeur de la maison Serdaigle, je vous annonce la tenue d'un bal le 25 décembre à partir de 4h de l'après-midi. Et franchement, je pense que ça en vaut véritablement la peine. Il est ouvert à tous, bien que les horaires de fin divergent, naturellement, en fonction de votre année d'étude. Comme tout bal, il nécessitera que vous veniez accompagnés »

Le ton était le même que d'habitude. Un mélange d'humour et de sérieux qui faisait du petit homme l'un des professeurs les plus appréciés. C'était avec la même voix que plus tôt dans la journée il leur expliquait la différence entre le sortilège de chatouillis et le charme de réjouissance.

En revanche, les réactions du public bleu et bronze de tout âge furent complètement différentes. Un ensemble de rires, cris de surprise et gloussements de toutes tonalités.

« Eh ben, mon pote, je crois que c'est le bon moment pour emballer. » fit un adolescent à un de ses camarades qui lui donna un coup de coude devant son indiscrétion.

« Et toi tu vas mettre quoi ? Tu crois que ma robe claire irait….ou alors celle avec la dentelle ? Oh mon dieu, mais j'avais rien prévu moi…. » S'écria une autre apparemment paniquée par l'échéance.

Un instant plus tard, les filles s'étaient regroupées entre elles et discutaient à une vitesse effrayante de tout ce qui leur restait à préparer. D'autres, plus prévoyantes (ou gâtées selon les points de vue) se demandaient qui serait leur accompagnateur.

Dans le même temps, les garçons se divisaient en plusieurs catégories. Il y avait ceux qui étaient déjà en couple et donc ne se faisaient aucun soucis si ce n'est sur la tenue adéquate. Il y avait ceux qui voyaient la gente féminine comme une espèce étrange et imprévisible et n'avaient donc aucune intention de s'en approcher de près ou de loin. Sans oublier les anxieux ou les blasés.

Parmi les plus jeunes, fille ou garçon, on sentait ceux qui n'étaient pas du tout familiers avec le concept de bal, ou qui étaient trop timides pour sa lancer.

Quant à Harry, il hésitait entre appréhension et amusement. Son dernier bal ne lui laissait pas un souvenir impérissable. Mais au moins, il n'y avait pas de Krum pour rendre Ron jaloux. Ni de Ron tout court d'ailleurs….

Restait donc le problème récurrent, trouver une fille pour l'accompagner dans cette torture musicalo-exhibitionniste.

Par rapport à sa « dernière fois », les choses avaient évolué. De fait, quoique ne passant pas forcément inaperçu, il n'avait pas la célébrité phénoménale de son lui « d'avant ». Il n'était ni Survivant, ni Champion potentiel du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les troupeaux de fans énamourées n'avaient donc plus aucune raison de lui faire du tort. Et donc, personne ne scruterait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Toutefois, et sans conteste, certaines choses n'avaient **pas du tout changé. **Deux ans de plus et une mort dramatique assortie d'une résurrection morbide ne l'avaient pas transformé en danseur émérite. Il n'avait toujours aucun attachement à ces danses devant tout le monde. Et, enfin, il restait quand même complètement ignorant de la façon dont il devait inviter une fille à danser sans se rendre complètement ridicule.

Il soupira. Heureusement, il avait encore du temps avant Noel. Entretemps, il pourrait au moins profiter d'un Halloween calme pour une fois.

Si seulement il avait su ce qui l'attendait…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Après avoir pété les plombs, traumatisé des Serpentard et rendu deux enfants immortels, Harry n'était pas plus avancé.

Une sortie à Pré au Lard lui avait permis de s'acheter une tenue un peu plus classe que ses standards scolaires.

Demeurait donc la question fondamentale de son accompagnatrice. Mais, et Merlin lui souriait, il pensait avoir trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait. Elle s'appelait Jessy, venait de Chicago et se révélait plutôt discrète dans sa cinquième année à Poudlard.

La sachant encore non-accompagnée, Harry avait attendu qu'elle soit seule à la Bibliothèque pour l'aborder et lui demander. Plus précisément, il avait hésité pendant pratiquement les deux heures qu'avaient duré leurs devoirs en Sortilèges avant d'oser bredouiller une demande. Et la jeune fille, qui était aussi timide que lui avait répondu de façon presque intelligible.

_« Et dire que je suis le filleul de Sirius. Quand je rentrerai chez moi je suis sûr que ça le fera beaucoup rire. »_

Enfin, au moins c'était réglé.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que la pleine lune et ses conséquences étaient à peine passées, il s'était résolu à mener à bien sa mission de cœur. Lily et James n'étaient pas plus proches qu'au début. Ce qui était assez frustrant pour Harry. Et, bien qu'il sache qu'à terme tout irait dans le bon sens, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir hâter les choses.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir pris l'apparence de James et parlé gentiment à Lily pour l'inciter à s'interroger sur ses sentiments, lui était venu une autre idée plus loufoque.

Le livre qu'il avait trouvé de retour des Limbes écrit par monsieur Pierre Tombal avait émis l'idée d'attacher deux personnes avec un bracelet magique. Amusé, Harry avait mené à bien toutes les étapes de création de l'objet. Puis il l'avait, comme indiqué, ensorcelé en n'omettant d'inscrire dans le métal les contraintes et actions à accomplir.

Dans un couloir bondé il avait réussi à attraper le bras de James Potter et lui passer rapidement le bracelet au poignet. L'objet avait pour caractéristique majeure d'être indétectable à la vue comme au toucher avant que sa condition d'action ne débute.

C'est ainsi que lorsque James approcha sa main de celle de Lily, le bracelet se déclencha et les emprisonna.

Ayant d'autres pensées en tête, Harry ne sut pas le résultat de sa petite expérience. Mais il n'avait pas manqué un étonnant détail. Les deux jeunes gens s'observaient désormais à la dérobée avec un sentiment indéfinissable dans le regard.

En soit, ce n'était pas nécessairement une certitude de réussite sur le long terme. Toutefois, des jalons avaient été posés. Des confidences avaient été échangées C'était déjà ça, d'un certain point de vue.

Lorsqu'Harry revint du Manoir de Saul, ses préoccupations étaient légions. La première d'entre-elles était son inquiétude à propos de sa conversation avec la Mort. Sans conteste, quelque chose s'était produit dans les dernières minutes. Sinon comment expliquer l'étrangé réaction du concept alors même qu'il était en position dominante. C'était un très mauvais signe.

Dans le doute, il n'osa pas reprendre contact avec Saul, ni se transformer à nouveau en Faucheur.

C'est dans cette atmosphère opaque que l'heure du bal sonna.

Dans son dortoir de Serdaigle, Il entreprit de revêtir son costume afin de ne pas être en retard. Après avoir, avec une facilité qui le fit sourire, coiffé ses cheveux, il observa son front. La marque des Reliques de la Mort n'était plus présente, désormais. Son nouveau mentor lui ayant indiqué une astuce pour la dissimuler. Ce qui n'était pas déplaisant : un bandeau durant un bal aurait été particulièrement peu distingué, et complètement décalé par rapport à sa tenue.

Malgré sa déception, il s'obligea à changer la couleur de ses yeux à nouveau. Mais il se promit qu'un jour, lorsque tout serait terminé, il cesserait de se dissimuler. Un jour….

Sa cavalière, qui l'attendait au bas des marches, l'observa timidement. Il lui sourit. Allons donc, il n'allait quand même pas se défiler. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il profiterait au maximum de cette époque ?

_Tant qu'à être damné, autant se damner avec application. _

« Tu es très belle avec cette robe. » Lui fit-il gentiment.

« C'est gentil. » Sourit sa partenaire. « Toi aussi ta tenue te va bien. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. La musique s'entendait déjà, de même qu'un ensemble de hurlements de joie.

Puis le silence se fit, dans une étonnante synchronisation. Comme si le volume avait été progressivement baissé.

C'est un Dumbledore, dans sa robe jaune citron, qui fut le premier à se manifester. D'un coup de baguette il alluma les torches de la salle, illuminant la pièce d'une lueur mouvante.

« Mes chers élèves, cette école baigne dans la Magie depuis de nombreux siècles. Les connaissances y sont acquises, parfois dans la difficulté, parfois dans l'allégresse. Pourtant, et sans contredit, il n'est rien de plus magique que la Joie, l'Amour et la Musique. Aussi, l'heureux musicien que je suis ne peut que vous encourager à chanter, danser et goûter à cette magie. Que le bal de Noel 1976 commence ! »

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

S'asseyant sur une chaise, près d'une petite table recouverte d'une nappe rouge, Harry prit le temps de souffler.

Il avait dansé, dansé et encore dansé. Et le constat était clair, il avait encore du mal. Outre sa partenaire du départ, il avait également du danser avec une jeune fille de septième année de Poufsouffle et encore une autre.

C'était bien assez ! Il avait sa quote part pour ce soir. A quoi pensait ce vieil hurluberlu de Dumbledore pour autoriser ce genre de massacres ? Et puis comment faisaient tous les autres pour tenir si longtemps ?

Non, décidément, rien au monde ne le ferait plus bouger de là.

« Dis-moi, Harry, m'accorderais-tu une petite danse ? » Fit une voix amusée à ses côtés.

Sans attendre, elle le fit se lever. Un instant plus tard, le jeune homme se retrouvait, à nouveau, en plein milieu des autres à danser.

Rien au monde, certes….mais ça ne comprenait pas sa future mère, absolument magnifique dans sa tenue bleu encre et verte émeraude.

C'était une occasion au-delà de toute considération physique, dans le même registre que jouer au Quidditch contre James. C'était impossible qu'il refuse.

Alors il dansa.

Et ce fut sans doute l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. C'était un instant magique. Devant ces yeux verts qu'il avait portés durant plus de 15 ans, devant ce sourire doux, il oublia tous ses soucis. Il se sentait incroyablement vivant. La sérénité qu'il ressentit alors fut sans commune mesure avec tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Si cet instant ne devenait pas son plus beau souvenir, alors c'est qu'il aurait perdu la raison.

De son côté, Lily, bien qu'ignorant l'existence du lien qui la rattachait au garçon devant elle, n'en était pas moins consciente. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il était une connaissance de longue date, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu. Elle ressentait cette étrange sensation de bien-être, sans aucune gêne de se tenir si près de lui. La question ne se posait même pas. Comme si c'était normal. Mais pourquoi un tel ressenti envers quelqu'un qu'elle côtoyait à peine, et depuis seulement trois mois ? Pourquoi ce besoin de découvrir ce lien entre eux ?

De son côté, James discutait avec Sirius, tout ne quittant la jeune rousse du regard. Il était un peu désolé de n'avoir pu danser avec elle. Et son ami ne faisait rien pour l'apaiser.

« Tu as vu comme ils se regardent, Cornedrue ? Ils se dévorent littéralement des yeux ! Franchement, je crois qu'il vient de te la piquer, et en beauté en plus. Va falloir que tu cravaches si tu veux sortir avec Evans ! »

« Ouais, tu as raison… »

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, quelque chose lui laissait à penser qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de jalouser Ignotus. Ce qui était paradoxal d'ailleurs. Pourquoi n'était-il pas envieux ? C'était quand même un garçon, plutôt classe, qui dansait avec _sa _Lily. Et s'ils venaient à sortir ensembles, ce serait encore plus délicat de la séduire. Pourtant….

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit son style, Patmol. C'est juste une bonne amitié. Lilou a beaucoup de cœur, je le sais très bien, et je pense qu'elle apprécie Ignotus, mais comme un ami. »

« Depuis quand tu l'appelles Lilou, Remus ? » S'étonna Peter.

« C'est un petit jeu entre nous de se donner des surnoms bizarres. Et puis je trouve ça mignon, moi. » Répondit Remus avec un petit sourire amusé. « Tu devrais voir comment elle me surnomme….Et Non, Sirius, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi ! On est aussi de très bons amis ! Donc cesse tes gamineries. »

Sirius l'observa bizarrement. « On a beau être les meilleurs amis du monde, Jamesy, ne t'avise jamais de danser avec moi comme eux le font. »

Ce dernier, qui vidait son gobelet de jus de citrouille, leva les yeux au ciel. « Sirius, tu es vraiment un cas…. »

Et pendant ce temps, Lily Evans et Harry Ignotus-Potter, dansaient toujours. Ce slow semblait ne jamais vouloir se terminer.

Du côté du jeune homme, l'émotion était à son comble. _Maman….tu es vraiment magnifique. Papa a de la chance. Et…j'ai de la chance d'être ton fils. _

Alors, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux redevinrent normaux, arborant à nouveau leur teinte émeraude. Ce qui fit sursauter Lily.

« Harry ? Mais comment ça se fait que tes yeux aient pris cette couleur ? »

Elle n'en ratait décidément pas une. Le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas été auror avec de telles capacités d'observation. D'ailleurs, l'avait-elle été ? Il réalisa qu'il n'en savait rien.

Cela dit, il avait manqué de prudence.

« J'ai une grand-mère métamorphomage. » Improvisa fiévreusement Harry. « Quand j'étais toute petit, j'avais la capacité de changer la forme et la couleur de mes yeux. Alors, à force de regarder les tiens….ils sont tellement magnifiques que…j'ai du les imiter inconsciemment. »

Lily sembla quelque peu surprise, mais ne releva pas. A la place, elle sourit. Puis, sans cesser de danser, elle prit la parole.

« Est-ce qu'on se connait, Harry ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontré, dans le passé ? »

Ainsi, elle aussi avait sentit le lien entre eux ?

Alors que le jeune Potter cherchait une réponse qui ne paraîtrait pas suspecte, la musique s'arrêta brutalement.

* * *

><p>Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Lilou (j'adore ce surnom) a t-elle des soupçons ? Dumbledore va t-il trouver des réponses ? La mort va t-elle changer de tenue ? Vous le saurez au chapitre suivant. Ou pas du tout en fait...<p> 


	18. Chapter 18 : Preview

Voilà une petite preview pour vous faire patienter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 18 : La première attaque<strong>_

_**Preview….**_

**C'était un bal rempli de lumière et de joie**

- J'espère que tu m'accorderas une autre danse, Harry.

- J'en serais très honoré, Lily.

**Aux multiples facettes, certaines drôles**

- Alors, Peter, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais flashé sur Alison Madfish. Elle est pas un peu vieille et….grande pour toi ?

- Grande c'est peu dire, Patmol. Elle fait une tête et demi de plus que lui.

**D'autres beaucoup moins. **

- Harry Ignotus, il est temps que tu apprennes où est à ta place. Cela fait trop longtemps que tu te mets en travers de mon chemin.

- Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as dit ça, Tom.

**Sans doute le prélude d'un bouleversement. **

- il…il est en train d'attaquer le Village…..Poudlard est en danger, Albus.

**Mais également de l'apparition de certaines personnes**

- Greyback est à moi ! Je vais le massacrer de mes mains !

**Pour finir sur le cauchemar qui hante ses nuits. **

Alors, c'est ça que tu m'as caché, Harry James Potter.


End file.
